Family and Friends
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What has caused Diego to be rude to Victoria and to argue with his father? Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions does. I just play with the characters.

Plot – What has caused Diego to be rude to Victoria and to argue with his father?

This story is inspired by Icyfire aka Robin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Diego...Diego are you paying attention?" Victoria asked as she came up and stood beside his table, he had been staring at his drink for over five minutes without moving. He must be daydreaming again she mused to herself. She often wondered what he thought about, did he always think about his books or poetry or science? Did he ever think about getting married, having children like she did? She held back a sigh as she wished for the thousandth time that Zorro would finally unmask to her so they can get married and have a family of their own.

Diego shook his head as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. "What? Oh I'm sorry Victoria, what were you saying?" he asked distractedly.

Victoria looked at her friend for the first time in a long time and frowned as she saw dark circles under his eyes. "Are you okay Diego, you look like you haven't slept in days." she asked worriedly as she sat down on the bench beside him. "You're not coming down with anything are you?" she placed her hand on his forehead but felt no fever.

He held back a moan at the feel of her warm hand on his skin, it was so rare for her to touch him that he could count the number of times on one hand. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well...I've been reading a new book and I found that I couldn't put it down." he knew it was a lame excuse but it was the first thing he could think of.

She smiled knowingly, it was so typical of Diego to lose himself in a book that he would forget everything else, even sleep. "So what was the book about that has kept Don Diego de la Vega from his beauty sleep? Let me guess, was it about poetry or was it to do with you science experiments?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

He immediately picked up on her teasing and it irritated him. Normally he accepted her teasing as a part of the role he had to play but now unexpectedly his temper rose, he was so tired of her not taking him seriously but he knew it was his own fault. In many ways he was his own worst enemy, he had played the fool for too long, too perfectly that everyone believed that what he portrayed to the citizens, was the true Diego. But right now he did not appreciate her scorn, no matter how light hearted it was and he exploded in a rare form of temper.

"If you must know Senorita, I was reading a medical journal on the spread of smallpox that Doctor Hernandez had given to me." he replied angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do at the Guardian office." he stood up and stormed out of the tavern, leaving behind an open-mouthed Victoria and a room full of shocked patrons.

"Well I never..." she uttered, stunned by his unusual outburst of anger.

Don Alejandro had been chatting with an old friend on the other side of the tavern and had witnessed his son's rudeness to Victoria, he excused himself and crossed over to her. "Victoria, I must apologise for my son's outburst. He's been acting strangely for the last couple of days and I don't know what's got into him." but I'm going to find out, he added silently to himself.

She smiled warmly at the older man. "It's okay Don Alejandro, I was just teasing him about his books but I guess even Diego has his bad days. I know I do." she replied understandingly.

He nodded. "Perhaps but that doesn't excuse his rudeness." he sighed. "I'll have a word with him. Adios Victoria." he said as he strode out of the door.

Victoria sighed as she watched him go, she wished that Don Alejandro would just allow his son to live his own life without badgering him to be someone that he wasn't, to allow him to find his own path in life, whatever that path maybe. What she didn't realise was that she often did the same, wishing that Diego would do more that just sitting around reading his books, that she wished he was more outgoing, more willing to stand up for himself, to be more like Zorro. She shook her head as she moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Diego strode angrily across the dusty plaza over to The Guardian office, stormed up the several steps, entered the office and slammed the door behind him. The sound made him jump and he realised just how angry he was. He was angry at Victoria, at his father, at the Alcalde and he was even angry at the Spanish Government for appointing incompetent, arrogant and self-centred men as their leaders. It had made his life so complicated. He never wanted any of this, he just wanted a normal life with the woman he loved, to be the son that his father deserved.<p>

As he stood in the middle of the office, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in an effort to cool his temper. It took several moments but he calmed down enough to understand that his anger did not come from anyone except himself and the letter he had received three days ago. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope and noticed once again the neat handwriting on the paper that was addressed to him. He didn't remove the sheet of paper, for he knew what it said and no amount of wishing would change that.

"Diego, Diego de la Vega, are you in there?" Don Alejandro called out as he bounded up the steps and pounded on the door.

Diego sighed as he quickly thrust the letter back into his jacket and opened the door to his upset parent.

"Si father, I'm here." he replied in a calm manner that he didn't feel.

Don Alejandro exploded with his own temper as he entered the office. "I saw how you treated Victoria just now and it was very rude of you to speak to her in such a manner. It's not how I raised you to be."

Diego lowered his gaze to the floor and sighed, he knew that he had been rude to her. "I know and I will apologise to her." he said contritely.

"Yes, you damn well better. Just because you've been moody these last couple of days doesn't mean that you take it out on those around you." he all but shouted at his son.

Diego snorted as he felt his own temper rise again. "But its okay for you to do exactly that, isn't it father?" He was tired of if all, he just wanted his father's respect.

Don Alejandro gaped at him. "What do you mean by that Diego?"

Diego shook his head. "It doesn't matter father." he replied, his voice back to its normal indolent tone.

Don Alejandro was truly furious now, why couldn't his son just stand up for himself. "Well it matters to me!" he roared.

Diego saw red and his own temper exploded once again. "Well father, you do have a habit of putting me down in public, which tells everyone that you are ashamed of me, that you would've preferred a son to fight with his fists instead of lazing around with a book in his hand. You're always nagging me to do this, to do that. Well father, I'm sick of it. I'm a grown man and I deserve your respect just like any other man." he yelled at him. All his anger and frustrations from the last five years came pouring out of him in a rant that he never thought he was capable of.

Both men stared at each other, their breathing uneven, both very angry and upset.

It was Don Alejandro who broke the terrible silence. He let out a long and somewhat sad sigh as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, he suddenly felt very old and very tired. "You're right Diego, I don't give you the respect that you deserve as a man and I'm sorry for treating you like that."

Diego's anger fell away, replaced by regret for arguing with his father. "I'm sorry too father, I didn't mean to yell at you." his voice hoarse.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "No, you had every right to do so." he said wearily. "Diego, there's something bothering you isn't there?" he asked quietly.

Diego shrugged. "Why do you ask that?"

Don Alejandro snorted. "Well you just yelled at your own father, something you've never done before and you were rude to Victoria earlier." he paused for a moment and then continued. "I hope you know that you can always come to me if you have any problems, no matter how big or small it maybe."

Diego nodded. "I know father but...I...don't know..." he stopped, why was he finding it hard to tell his father everything, it should be so simple. "It's something I need to think about it first."

Don Alejandro sighed again, he had hoped that his son would open up to him and tell him what was wrong because there was something definitely worrying him. "Alright but please come to me when you want to talk. I'll be there anytime."

Diego fought back sudden tears that burned his eyes. "I will father, I promise."

They shared a look of understanding before Don Alejandro nodded. "Good, good." he turned to leave but he faced Diego once again. "I don't say this often enough but I do love you son." his voice trembled with his emotions.

Diego blinked at this unexpected admission. "I love you too father." he replied, his own voice none too steady.

The two men gazed at each other before Don Alejandro turned and left before anyone could see his misty eyes.

Diego let out a long breath as he sat down at his desk, he had truly detested arguing with his father, a man he loved and respected. Under normal circumstances, he would never have dreamt of speaking to him like that but as he reached once again into his jacket and pulled out the letter, he knew his father was right in one regard. He had taken his fears, his anxiety out on both Victoria and his father when it had nothing to do with them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Many thanks for wonderful reviews for the 1st chapter, it's very much appreciated :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The following afternoon de Soto emerged from his office and immediately stepped into a pile of fresh horse manure. "Ugh." he moaned. "My new boots! Mendoza!" he roared as he carefully lifted his foot out of the awful, stinking mess.

"Mendoza!" he yelled again. "Where is that fool?" he muttered to himself. As he waited for the Sergeant to arrive, he noticed for the first time just how many piles of animal waste there was on the ground, both fresh and otherwise.

"Mendoza where are you?" he roared again.

Mendoza came running up to his irate commandante. "Si Alcalde. I was just..."

de Soto held up his hand to silence him. "Spare me your excuses, just look at my boots." he retorted angrily.

Mendoza looked down and smiled. "Ah, you have very nice boots Alcalde..."

de Soto rolled his eyes. "I know they are nice boots, I paid sixty pesos for them. But I didn't pay that amount of money to step in horse dung the very first time I wear them." his voice reflected his annoyance.

Mendoza nodded sympathetically. "Si Alcalde, I can imagine how you feel."

de Soto's anger grew, was there no end to his senseless dribble? "Tell me Sergeant, why hasn't this...this...mess been cleaned up? What happened to...to...you know, the man who kept the plaza clean?" he waved his arm in the general direction of the plaza.

"Ah you mean Senor Munoz?" Mendoza replied helpfully.

"Yes, him, Senor Munoz. What happened to him? Why hasn't he been doing his job?" he frowned, he paid the man from the military budget but if he wasn't doing his job, then he wasn't going to get paid.

Mendoza shifted uneasily on his feet. "Umm...you see..."

de Soto gripped the hilt of his sword. "Well? Is he lazing around in his bed? I'll teach him not to forget his place." he growled menacingly.

"Ah Alcalde, I'm sorry but Senor Munoz passed away a week ago. You said a prayer over his grave." he said as he gazed over his Commandante's shoulder, unable to look him in his eyes.

de Soto was startled, he had forgotten about the funeral from a week ago. So that was the man who kept their pueblo clean of animal waste, he mused to himself as he stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Well I must appoint someone else to do it. It's my civic duty to keep our little pueblo clean and tidy." he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Si Alcalde." Mendoza agreed.

"Mendoza, remove my boot and clean it thoroughly. And I mean thoroughly. I do not want to see any particle of dung left on my boot, nor do I want to smell it. Do you understand Sergeant?" he ordered.

Mendoza gulped and nodded, he didn't want to risk the ire of his commanding officer. "Si Alcalde." he replied as he bent over and tugged off his Commandant's dirtied boot.

"And once you have finished that, I have another job for you to do." de Soto said.

Mendoza nodded once more. "Si, Alcalde."

de Soto turned and limped back into his office and through to his private quarters with a smirk on his face. "I'll get you now Zorro." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

He was too busy making plans that he failed to notice a dark, shadowy figure leaving his office.

* * *

><p>Victoria was standing on the front veranda of her tavern talking with one of her patrons when they saw Mendoza and three lancers come striding out of the cuartel carrying papers under their arms.<p>

"Right men, we'll put them up around the pueblo for everyone to see." Mendoza ordered.

"Si Sergeant." they replied as one.

As the lancers moved towards the blacksmith shop, Victoria turned to Senor Gomez. "I wonder what the Alcalde wants now?"

Gomez shrugged. "I guess we are about to find out." he replied as Mendoza and his men turned in their direction and marched towards the tavern.

"I'm sorry Senorita, I need to put up this notice on the wall of your tavern." Mendoza said apologetically as he stopped in front of her.

"What is it this time? Oh let me guess, it's another tax." she said cynically. At least Mendoza told her first before placing the notice on her tavern, she mused to herself.

The portly Sergeant shifted uneasily. "Si Senorita, a new cleanliness tax."

Victoria exchanged a confused look with the Gomez. "A cleanliness tax? What's that?" she asked.

Mendoza fidgeted. "Umm...well...it's...because...well..." he stuttered, somewhat embarrassed about the subject.

She put her hands on her hip.s "Out with it Mendoza." she stated firmly.

He cleared his throat. "Well, you see since Senor Munoz passed away and with no-one doing his job, the Alcalde is concerned about all the...umm...animal...mess...in the streets and the tax is to get it cleaned up."

Victoria fumed as Gomez spoke up. "But Munoz was paid out of the military funds, wasn't he?"

Mendoza nodded. "Si he was but the Alcalde believes that this is not just a military issue, it's the concern of the entire community. So a tax of three pesos is payable by everyone who brings an animal into the pueblo, to help clean up the...ah...mess."

"That's ridiculous, we can't control what our animals do." called out another patron.

Mendoza just shrugged. "I'm sorry Senor, I'm just doing my duty." he turned to the lancers behind him. "Right men, we need to finish putting up these notices otherwise the Alcalde will have our hide."

As the lancers moved away, Victoria yelled out. "Just wait until Zorro hears about this, HE will make sure that the tax is stopped."

"I already have." came the familiar drawl above them.

"Zorro, Zorro!" whispered the people as they watched their masked hero leap nimbly down to the ground.

He turned to face his lady. "Senorita, still as beautiful as ever." he said warmly as he kissed her hand.

Victoria beamed with pleasure. "Gracias Zorro but the Alcalde has done it again. A new tax." she fumed as she pointed to the notice on the tavern's wall.

He nodded. "So I see." he replied with a grin. Her temper always brought out the best in her, he loved the way her brown eyes blazed, how she seemed to stand taller as though she was ready to fight. It was one of the things he loved about her, her feisty spirit.

Victoria frowned as she saw a rather silly grin on Zorro's face, it was something that Diego would do, not Zorro. "What are you grinning about, you should be doing something." she hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to know that she was a little annoyed at him.

Zorro quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression and bowed his head. "Always at your service Senorita." he even loved it when he was the subject of her ire.

He turned around just as de Soto's voice rang out. "Zorro, you are under arrest." he said boldly as he aimed his pistol at the bandit.

Zorro grinned broadly. "Really Alcalde, how do you plan to carry that out?" he asked matter-of-factly.

de Soto snorted as he primed his pistol. "You maybe somewhat efficient with a sword but you cannot outrun a bullet aimed at your heart."

The gathered crowd gasped at this threat while Zorro just continued to grin. "That assumes that there is a bullet in your pistol in the first place."

de Soto frowned at that remark and squeezed the trigger. All that came out was white smoke. He threw the pistol on the ground in disgust and immediately drew his sword. "I will still arrest you Zorro." he growled angrily as he advanced on his enemy.

Zorro shook his head as he quickly drew his sword as well and backed away from the gathered crowd. "I say that you won't. It will be me who arrests you." he taunted him as he raised his sword and saluted his opponent.

"I don't think so." de Soto growled again as he launched his attack.

Zorro deflected the lunge easily and twirled around and swatted de Soto on the rear with the flat of his sword, much to the delight of the gathered crowd.

de Soto felt his face burn at the humiliation and angrily resumed his attack but was again he was thwarted by his enemy. He could never get the upper hand and he knew it but he would never give up, never.

Zorro was getting tired of the fight, tired of all of it. He just wanted it to end. In a move that stunned not only the citizens but also the Alcalde by its speed and ferocity, he disarmed de Soto within seconds, sending the Alcalde's sword flying through the air and landing a foot behind them.

Zorro held his sword at his opponent's throat. "Rescind the tax." he said a very deceptive soft tone.

de Soto saw the danger he was in and decided that discretion was the better part of valour. "Alright, the tax is rescinded." he said through clinched teeth.

Zorro pressed his sword point against his skin. "You will appoint someone to replace Senor Munoz and pay him out of the military budget." he ordered.

de Soto swallowed hard, the cold hard steel against his throat was a very strong incentive. "Agreed."

Zorro pressed a little harder, not enough to break the skin but enough to get his point across. "You have tried my patience for the last time, Alcalde. The next time you harass the good citizens or raise a tax or hurt the innocent, you will feel my wrath. This is your final warning." With that ominous threat, Zorro removed his sword point from his opponent's neck and before de Soto knew what hit him, he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd gasped at this very unusual threat, even Victoria was startled. It was a different side of Zorro that she rarely saw, a truly angry man, a man that was just holding onto his anger. First it was Diego with his strange outburst of temper, now it Zorro who was behaving oddly. What was wrong with the men of the pueblo, she wondered.

Zorro knew he had let de Soto get to him, it had been the wrong time to deal with him, especially after how he had been feeling over the last couple of days. It was the first time that he had acted on his anger, on his frustrations without thinking and he could not, would not retract the threat now. The time had come for the battle to end, one way or another. But first he had to confront his own troubles and he had an idea of who could help him with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day Diego entered the tavern just before siesta and was pleased that there was only three patrons left who were finishing a late lunch, he didn't want an audience to hear what he wanted to discuss, not that it was a secret, he just wanted privacy. He crossed over to the bar and waited for Victoria to emerge from the kitchen but he didn't have to wait long as she came through the curtain moments later.

"Diego, I didn't expect to see you this late." she smiled warmly at her closest friend. "If you are looking for a hot meal, I've already doused the fire but I do have some cold chicken or some bread and cheese if you want some." she said as she placed some clean glasses under the bar.

Diego shook his head. "Gracias Victoria, I've already eaten. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he said quietly. He had to speak with someone about his troubles and he could not think of anyone else except Victoria. She would be able to give him an honest opinion without all the emotional turmoil that he was going through.

"Of course you can, what is it?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at the three patrons who had just finished their drinks. "I'll wait until you close."

Victoria gazed intently at her friend, the dark circles under his eyes that she had noticed a couple of days ago had all but faded but he seemed even more serious than normal. "I'll get these stragglers out and then we can talk, okay."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Victoria crossed over to the three gentlemen and she gently ushered them out of her tavern, then she closed and bolted the doors behind them. She turned and saw Diego sitting on a bench close to the low burning fire. The day had been cool and her patrons had appreciated the warmth from the fire.

"Just let me put these dirty plates in the kitchen and I'll be right back." she said as she picked up the plates and glasses and walked quickly to the kitchen and placed them in the basin before she returned to where Diego was sitting.

She was concerned about his silence as she sat across from him. "So what's all the mystery about." she said light-heartedly.

He gave a little sigh. "I need your help Victoria."

"My help! Don Diego de la Vega is actually admitting that he needs help, that's almost like a miracle." she teased but she immediately regretted her words when she saw his frown. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Diego, it's serious isn't it. Nothing has happened to your father or Felipe has it?" she asked worriedly.

"No" he shook his head. "Not yet anyway."

Victoria frowned. "What do you mean? Is something going to happen to them?" He was so serious that she was deeply concerned about them, they were like a second family to her and she didn't want anything to happen to them.

Diego picked up on her worry and squeezed her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Hey you're chilled, let me warm your hands." he said as he turned her hands over in his and gently rubbed her cold fingers.

She shivered, he had never touched her like that before. It was a somewhat intimate gesture and she felt a little embarrassed by her work-hardened hands and her chipped nails compared to his perfectly manicured ones. She pulled her hand away as she felt a flush rise over her lovely features.

He raised an eyebrow, he seemed to have read her mind. "Don't be embarrassed Victoria, you've worked hard to be make this business what it is today. You should be proud of what you've achieved." he said sincerely.

Her blushed deepened at his sincerity. "Thank you Diego." she cleared her throat. "Now what can I help you with?"

He let a long sigh and reached into his jacket and pulled out a somewhat rumpled envelope. "I received his letter about five days ago from a woman in San Diego and I want you to read it." he replied as he held out it out to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise at this unusual request as she took the letter from his hand. "You want me to read a private letter? Are you sure?" She doubted that it would be too personal or contain anything inappropriate otherwise he would never have asked her.

He nodded. "Si, I do and I want you to give me your honest opinion about it."

Victoria nodded. "Of course Diego." she replied as she looked curiously down at the neat handwriting on the envelope before she pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Don Diego de la Vega,_

_Please forgive me for corresponding to you without a proper introduction but there is a matter of importance that I wish to discuss with you. _

_My name is Señora Estrella Chavez and I have been searching for information regarding my sister and her family's disappearance in the New World over ten years ago. Renata and her husband Herberto Rodriguez left Spain twenty years ago to start a new life in Mexico City and from the letters that we had exchanged, I knew that they had reached their destination but I soon lost contact with her. _

_Earlier this year I decided to travel from Cadiz to Mexico City myself only to discover that my family had moved further north towards Guadeloupe as my brother-in-law had been offered a job as carpenter for the district. I then travelled to Guadeloupe but I found no evidence that they had even arrived there, not surprising considering the chaos from the battle that had been fought in the area and I fear that my sister, her husband and children had been caught up in that terrible fight but I had to go on searching._

_I continued my journey to San Diego and had lost all hope of ever discovering the truth when I came across a story in an old edition of the local newspaper. It reported on the trial of Señora Delanoso in regards to the kidnapping of a young servant boy from a well known family in Los Angeles. __This story intrigued me and as I investigated further, I discovered many startling coincidences, none more so than that you had found a young boy in the ruins of the battle near Guadeloupe at the same time that my family would have been there. Pablo would have been five years old at the time._

_Don de la Vega, I'm not suggesting that your servant is my sister's son, he may not be but if there is any chance, any chance at all that a member of my family had survived, I need to know. I do however understand any reluctance that you may have regarding my motivations especially after how Señora Delanoso had betrayed your trust. _

_All I can do is to plead with you to write to me, to let me know if my nephew Pablo is alive. Even if he isn't my nephew, you would have knowledge of the battle and perhaps you might be able tell me where any of the survivors may have taken refuge. Your young man survived, perhaps others had too. _

_Sincerely yours, Señora Chavez,_

_Zarita's Tavern. San Diego._

By the time Victoria read the letter through twice, her eyes had misted up. No wonder Diego had been behaving strangely over the last several days, this news must be very unsettling for him after what that terrible woman had done to both Diego and Felipe four years ago. She recalled how shocked and upset he had been when she told him about her suspicions of that Delanoso woman and how angry he had been when the truth had been discovered. And now for this woman to claim that Felipe could be her nephew must be a deep concern for him.

She reached out and gently placed her hand on his. "Oh Diego I understand why you've been a little upset lately." she said compassionately and she was surprised to see a light flush creep over his handsome features.

He was a little embarrassed by his recent bad manners and gave her a small smile as he held her hand. "I guess it affected me more than I realised, even father commented on my...ah...behaviour but tell me, what you think about this Señora?"

She let a sigh as she glanced at the letter once more. "Well, she does seem genuine and it's obvious that she cares a great deal about her family and is worried about them."

Diego nodded. "Si she does but if you have the education and know how to write, you can persuade anyone to your way of thinking."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point..." she paused as she re-read a section. "She said her sister had children but I thought that Felipe was alone when you found him." she looked up at him.

He nodded. "He was alone and I don't think he even knew how he managed to get where I found him, let alone tell me where his parents lay." his voice caught on his emotions as he remembered that horrible day when he had come across the remnants of the battle, a battle that had left nothing but death and destruction in its wake and he prayed that he would never again experience the sights and the gut wrenching smell of dead bodies; both human and animal alike.

She squeezed his hand in comfort, she knew that Diego had been a teenager himself when he had found Felipe, it must have been hard to see what he had seen at such an age without being affected by it. "Has Felipe ever mentioned anything about a brother or sister?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Never, not even in his nightmares has he said anything about it. But it was a terrible time for him and his mind may have simply blocked it. I just don't know what to do." his voice quivered. He had never been so indecisive before, everything seemed to come so easily for him but not this time, he simply couldn't think.

Victoria moved over and sat down beside him, she had never seen him so distraught, so helpless before that she felt like hugging him. As it was, she laid her hand on his once more and was surprised by his tremors. "Have you told your father or Felipe about this?" she asked kindly.

He shook his head. '"Not yet."

Victoria was surprised by this admission. Although Diego and his father may not agree on a lot of things, they were still close and for Diego not to tell his father was startling. "Why not, I mean I can understand why you may not want to tell Felipe but this is too important not to tell your father. I think you should tell them."

He sighed. "I know and I will but...oh I don't know, I guess I didn't want them to worry." he stopped as he ran his fingers through his hair and again Victoria was startled by his somewhat unusual behaviour, he always seemed to be the perfectly groomed caballero, right down to his fingertips but now he seemed a little dishevelled, not only in his appearance but in his behaviour. It went to show just how much he was affected by the woman's letter, perhaps more than he realised.

"But your father is already worried about you." she replied.

He nodded. "I know he is and I will tell him." he paused as he took the letter from her hand. "What should I about this?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I think you should go and see her, to see if she is really Felipe's aunt." she advised carefully.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before he lowered his gaze, he had thought of doing just that but he wasn't sure. "Not just write back to her?" he questioned her.

She shook her head. "No, I think it would be better if you saw her. Go to San Diego, talk with her." she paused as she gathered her thoughts. "I know you are wary about her especially after what happened with Señora Delanoso but what if she really IS his aunt? Should she not be able to know her nephew? And Felipe, shouldn't he know his aunt. She would be able to tell him about his family, to fill in all the missing gaps."

Diego suddenly stood up and faced the fire, what she was saying made sense but he was too unsure of himself, unsure about Senora's motives to think straight. "But...but what if she wants to take him away? I don't think I could go through that again, not now that the plans of adoption are almost complete." There, he did it, he finally put his fear into words, he was afraid to lose Felipe again, to lose him to a complete stranger, a strange who may or may not have Felipe's best interest at heart.

She interrupted his thoughts. "That's what you have to talk with her about, tell her that you are adopting Felipe as your son. Besides he may not be her nephew. A lot of people died during the rebellion, a lot of families were torn apart."

He nodded as he turned back to face her. "That's true." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more as he tried to grapple with his conflicting emotions. On one hand he knew she was right, he should find out the truth but on the other hand, he was fearful of that truth, fearful of what it could mean for all of them, fearful for Felipe and his reactions. It had taken Felipe a long time to get over that woman's betrayal of him and he didn't want to bring back those horrible memories.

"If you don't go, you will always have doubts, you will always wonder about her." she said kindly.

He gave her a warm smile. "How did you become so wise?" he teased.

She felt a small flush creep over her face at his light teasing. She was slowly realising that was more to Diego than she first thought; he was a more deeper, more complex person with great feelings for his soon to be adopted son and it made her wonder what else was hidden under that calm exterior of his.

Diego sighed once more as he finally decided. "Okay, I'll go and see her but I want you to come with me." he stated firmly.

"What?" she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "You want me to go with you to San Diego? But why?"

He nodded as he sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "Because of your instincts about Señora Delanoso. You felt something was wrong about her didn't you?"

She nodded. "Si I did but why now?"

"I need you to help me, I need you to see through this Señora Chavez to see if she is telling the truth because my own feelings for Felipe overshadow everything else. I trust you." he said sincerely.

Victoria felt her face reddened again, she felt humbled that he would trust her so much. "But...but what about the tavern...I just can't leave it..." she stuttered.

He nodded. "I understand but we can get someone to look after it." he replied and noticed that she was about to turn him down. "I know it's a big favour to ask so don't decide right now, I won't leave for a day or so but I really would appreciate it if you come with me." he said seriously.

She sighed as she looked into his eyes, saw how determined he was. How could she say no to her dearest friend, she couldn't let him down when he needed her help, after all how many times has Diego and his father helped her over the years. What kind of friend would she be if she refused? "Of course I'll come with you Diego." she confirmed with a warm smile.

He gave her a rare genuine smile which reached his blue eyes. "Thank you Victoria, I do appreciate it, you are a true and wonderful friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that he had told Victoria about the letter, he had to tell both his father and Felipe. At first he didn't want to tell Felipe at all until he had spoken with Señora Chavez but Victoria had convinced him otherwise. She had told him that Felipe was older now, more secure in his life, especially now that he was being adopted. As Diego searched the hacienda for his family, he felt anxious. He remembered with guilt at how easily he had let Felipe leave with that woman who claimed to be his mother.

He recalled how Felipe had felt betrayed by Señora Delanoso and perhaps even a little betrayed by Diego himself for letting him go with her. To Diego, it seemed as though Felipe had lost his hero worship of him that day and he had been forced to grow up from the boy that he was, to the young man that he had become. But at what cost. The cost of his innocent, almost childish belief in the good of all adults.

It wasn't the only thing that Felipe had lost He had lost his youth, he had missed out on the normal things that teenage boys get up to. He himself had often caused mischief with Victoria's brothers, which caused both set of parents to be rather concerned but at the same time they simply accepted that it was just what boys do. He wished that Felipe could have had that same opportunity to just be a teenager boy, instead of worrying about him, worrying if he was alive or laying somewhere, dead or dying. The secret had taken a large toll on everyone and he knew that the time was coming to end it.

He finally found both his father and Felipe in the library, seated at the chess table.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly when he saw his son enter the room. "Ah Diego, you've taught Felipe too well, he's two games to my one." he teased the young man who was to become his grandson.

Diego chuckled. "So, Felipe has out-played the master has he?"

At one time Felipe would have ducked his head in embarrassment at the teasing but now he sat back and grinned broadly.

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that." Don Alejandro replied as he scanned the board.

As Diego and Felipe watched, the older man made his move and grinned. "Check. See if you can get out of that."

Diego immediately saw that his father had good reason to be grinning, there was no way that Felipe could win this game. He exchanged a knowing smile with his father as they waited for the surrender from the young man, which wasn't long in coming.

Felipe scanned the board but couldn't think for the life of him, a way out of the trap that his soon to be grandfather had laid for him. He glanced to Diego for help but Don Alejandro saw and shook his head.

"No helping." he warned with a smirk.

Felipe gave a silent sigh and tipped over his king, signalling his defeat.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "Great game Felipe, you almost had me again." he said warmly as he stood up and slapped the young man's back.

Diego spoke up as he saw his father about to leave them. "Father, I need to speak with you." he said quietly.

Don Alejandro noticed his son's serious tone and nodded. "Of course Diego, is this to do with the other day by any chance?" he guessed as he gazed intently at his son.

Diego nodded. "Si it is, you too Felipe, it relates to you."

Felipe raised an eyebrow in surprise, was it to do with the adoption, he wondered as he signed the question, hoping that there was nothing wrong.

Diego nodded again. "Yes, it's about you." he said as he pulled over a chair and sat down as his father and Felipe resumed their seats.

Diego sighed as he pulled out the envelope from his jacket and held Felipe's gaze. "I received this letter about five days ago from a woman who is searching for her family that she had lost contact with over ten years ago in the region of Guadeloupe around the same time as I found you."

"Madre de Dios." Don Alejandro frowned as he spoke up. "Don't tell me that she's claiming to be Felipe's relation of some kind." He shook his head, no wonder his son had been out of sorts lately.

He had been out tending to an injured bull on the far side of their ranch when that woman arrived claiming to be Felipe's mother so he hadn't been aware of what happened until much later but he had seen how it affected both of them. They had been somewhat subdued for some time after the kidnapping and Felipe rarely left Diego's side for almost two weeks after that day, it was as though he wanted the re-assurance of Diego's presence, perhaps he was worried that if he was on his own, something else would happen to him. While he watched Diego struggle with his guilt and dismay because he had let Felipe go with that woman but in the end, it had made the bond between them stronger.

Felipe jerked backwards as though he had put his hand to close to a fire. 'No, no not again, please not again.' his mind screamed silently.

Diego kept his eyes on Felipe as he answered his father. "Yes, she believes that Felipe could be her nephew but she isn't sure and..." he stopped as Felipe stood up so fast that his chair toppled backwards.

Diego stood up as well. "Wait Felipe, it may not be true, if you just read the letter." he implored.

Felipe couldn't believe it, his heart pounded in his chest as the memory of that awful day came rushing back. He had been so happy to have a real mother, that she had come for him, to love him but she had betrayed him in the cruellest way, she had preyed on his feelings, his needs to have a mother. He closed his eyes against the pain, to hold back the sudden tears that burned his eyes.

Diego felt his own hot tears burn his eyes at the obvious pain in his son's stance. He reached out and squeezed his arm to get his attention. "Felipe I give you my word that no-one will take you away from me, you're my son and nothing can change that." he said with conviction.

Felipe grabbed his arm as though it was a life-line. He wanted to believe his father but he knew words could be broken no matter what the situation was. He never blamed Diego for letting him go with that woman but it had opened his eyes to the ways of the world, not everyone was as generous and kind as the De la Vagas.

"You may not have a choice Diego, if this woman's claim is true." Don Alejandro had taken the letter that had dropped from Diego's hand and read it with deep concern.

Diego nodded. "I know." he replied simply. It was the main reason why he had been upset for the last five days. He saw Felipe's confusion and sighed. "The adoption is not yet legal and it won't be for another month and if Señora Chavez can prove that she is your aunt, then she is your closest living relative and therefore your legal guardian until you come of age, which means that she could take you away."

Felipe just stared at him in disbelief, how could that be right? How can a woman claim to be his aunt and get legal guardianship over him? What about him, wasn't what he wanted counted for anything? He became angry at Diego for telling him this, he should have never told him, he was happy and contented with his life at the hacienda, it was his home and for this to happen now was beyond comprehension. He pushed Diego out of the way and ran out of the room.

"Felipe! Wait..." Diego called out.

As he turned to follow him, his father's voice stopped him. "Let him go Diego, he's upset at the moment."

"That's why I need to go to him." his voice revealed his anguish, he had hurt his son once more, he knew he should have waited before telling him.

Don Alejandro moved to his son and gently placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I understand but give him some time to calm down." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Diego nodded. "You're right, as always." he gave his father a small smile.

Don Alejandro smiled back but then frowned as he glanced down at the letter. "There's one thing that bothers me about this letter is that she mentions children."

Diego nodded. "I know, that's confused me as well. Felipe has never mentioned anything about a sibling."

Don Alejandro sighed. "Not even when he had those nightmares. So what are you going to do son?"

"I'm going to travel to San Diego and met with Señora Chavez, I need to know the truth."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Good idea but I don't think you should take Felipe with you."

This time Diego gave his father a wry smile. "No, I don't think it would be wise at this time. Victoria is coming with me." he stated firmly, he knew that his father wasn't going to like this and he waited for the outburst that surely must come, his father's sense of propriety was overzealous at times.

"What! Victoria is going with you." he shook his head frantically. "No...No, that won't do. The two of you travelling together all that way, all on your own. No, I won't allow it." he said forcefully as he slapped his thigh.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "You won't allow it? Father, I'm an adult and so is Victoria." he gently reminded his upset parent.

Don Alejandro snorted. "I know you are Diego and that's the precise reason why you can't go alone with her. Just think of Victoria's good reputation, you don't want to ruin that do you?"

Diego shook his head. "Believe me father, Victoria's good name means a great deal to me and that is why we are going by the stage to San Diego. There will be other passengers, so it's not as though we would be travelling by ourselves."

Don Alejandro gazed intently at his son, saw his resolve and it reminded him of their conversation of the other day, of how Diego wanted to be treated as the grown man that he was. Again he was startled by this different side of his son that he never knew about, he was decisive, determined to have his own way. Perhaps it was the thought of losing Felipe had brought out these dormant feelings or had they always been there but he had never seen it? He wondered what else he hadn't notice about his son. He shook his head, he didn't like the idea of them travelling together but he couldn't stop him.

"Alright but just be careful." he cautioned.

Diego smiled. "I always am father."

* * *

><p>Diego found Felipe in his room, lying on his bed with his arm flung across his face. He moved into the room and sat gently on the bed. "Felipe, I know that this has brought back bad memories but we need to talk about it."<p>

Felipe gave a silent sigh as he knew that his father was right. He sat up and signed.

Diego nodded. "I know you don't want to speak about it but we must."

Felipe signed.

"Why? Because if this Señora Chavez is really your aunt, then she is your family..." he stopped as Felipe interrupted him.

"Yes, you are a part of our family and no-one can change that."

Felipe looked sceptically at him causing Diego to smile wryly. "Okay, I know that the adoption won't be official for another month but I won't let her take you away without a fight, not like I did before." his voice reflected his dismay of how easily he had let Felipe go with that woman, at how easily he had believed her lies.

Felipe heard the guilt in the older man's voice and sort to re-assure him.

Diego blinked at his signs. "You don't blame me for what happened?" his voice low as the younger man shook his head and continued.

"How could I have known that she would have lied to both us of? Felipe, I never thought that she was lying and I took her at her word that she was your mother. I couldn't deny her rights as a mother, or your rights as a son."

Felipe nodded and signed.

"Yes, I wanted to do the best thing for both of you. But I should have checked her story, I should have made sure that she was your mother and not let you go so easily." his voice hoarse with his emotions.

Felipe reached out and grabbed Diego's arm and signed urgently.

"Yes, I did give you the choice to go with her, you thought she was your mother."

Felipe nodded as he felt hot tears burn his eyes as he continued signing.

Diego felt his own tears burn as he read his son's signs. "I know you always wanted a mother and you were so happy, not because she said she was your mother but because you wanted a mother so badly that you would have believed it to be anyone."

By this time, Felipe's tears were flowing down his face as he finally acknowledged his secret desire, a desire to have his real parents come and get him and that made him feel so guilty. After all that Diego and his father had done for him, he still wanted his parents.

Diego saw his wretchedness and gathered him up in his arms and held him as he had done when Felipe was a boy. He had always known that Felipe wanted his parents, he himself still wished his mother was alive but he had never known just how deeply Felipe's longing for his parents went. He gently rocked him as he sobbed silently in his arms. "I know how much you wanted your mother and that is why I let you go. But not this time Felipe. This time, I will make sure that she is who she says she is." he promised hoarsely.

Felipe pulled back, wiped his tears away and signed.

"How? I'm leaving in two days for San Diego and we will meet her there..." he saw the panic cross his face. "No, no not you Felipe, I wouldn't do that to you. Victoria is coming with me."

Felipe raised an eyebrow in surprise and signed.

Diego gave him a playful shove. "No we are not going alone. Father has already warned me about Victoria's reputation but as we are travelling by stage, it won't matter." he paused as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope.

"I want you to read this letter Felipe, I want you to understand why I must do this." he pressed the letter into his hands. "If it was me, I would want to know, one way or the other." with that Diego stood up and left.

Felipe sat for some time, staring at the neat hand writing on the envelope. At first he wanted to rip it up and throw it into the fire, as far as he was concerned he already had a family with Diego and Don Alejandro. But as he slowly turned the letter over, his thoughts drifted to his real parents, wondering who they had been. Had they loved each other? Had they loved him? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Did he have any other living relatives, like cousins or even grandparents?

It was one of his most treasured dreams, to learn more about them but he had never told Diego for he feared that if he did, then he would no longer want him. So as the years passed he had buried his need to know where he came from, deep inside him. So deep that it had been almost forgotten until now.

His curiosity got the better of him. What if this Señora really was his aunt? He had so many questions and only she would be able to answer them, to tell him about his parents, to know what his real name was, it would be his dream come true. As he opened the letter, he knew his father was right, they had to know the truth but at the same time he had to keep a tight hold on his emotions, on his expectations, he had been hurt once before and he had no desire to experience that pain again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later Victoria was in a flutter. The stage was due shortly and Diego still had not arrived, although she was expecting him at any moment. Thankfully there were only a handful of patrons in the tavern, including Sergeant Mendoza, who had promised to keep an eye on the tavern while she was away and even Don Alejandro had offered to come in every day or so to make sure everything ran smoothly, which she was most grateful for.

She had packed her bags the night before and was pleased that all her good clothes were already washed and pressed. Even though she had a number of skirts and blouses for everyday wear, as well as several more formal clothing for dinner parties but she didn't have many of what she called good travelling clothes. She only had her dark green riding habit, which she was wearing now, plus two other outfits. Perhaps she could buy some more clothes in San Diego, she mused to herself.

She had carefully worked out the money that she would need for their overnight stops, it would take two or three days to get to San Diego, plus the cost of food, as well as their accommodation when their reached their destination. She didn't know how long they would stay but perhaps two or three days. She allowed for at least ten days away from the tavern. It was the longest she had been away from the tavern and was a little concerned at the length of the trip. She also put aside extra money for any unplanned expenses and of course for the shopping that she hoped to do.

There was a bustle at the tavern doors causing Victoria to turn around and she smiled as she watched Diego and Felipe enter with his bags. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it." she said with relief in her voice.

Felipe rolled his eyes and signed, which caused Diego to smile sheepishly. "Well...I couldn't find my black cravat until an hour ago, it had to be cleaned and pressed."

Victoria shook her head in amusement, she always believed that he would take more time to get ready than she ever would. "I guess another cravat would have been wrong." she replied as she took in his elegant dark blue suit, with matching vest, black sash around his waist and the infamous black cravat around his neck; he looked every inch of the wealthy caballero that he was.

He placed his hand over his heart in mock distress. "Of course, it would've meant a complete change of clothes, the black cravat goes so well with this suit."

It was Victoria's turn to roll her eyes. "And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

Diego shook his head. "Not at all, it would've taken too long." he replied with a teasing glint in his blue eyes.

Once more Victoria was startled by her friend's unusual outgoing behaviour but she found herself enjoying the banter, it just felt right somehow.

Felipe smiled shyly at Victoria and signed.

"Felipe would like to thank you for what you are doing for him, for us." Diego interpreted with a smile of his own.

Victoria gave the younger man a warm smile. "You're most welcome Felipe, it's what friends are for. Would you like some lemonade?"

Felipe smiled as he nodded.

Victoria grinned. "I've made a fresh jug this morning and you can have a slice of apple tart as well if you would like it." she added.

Felipe's eyes lit up with eagerness, he loved Victoria's cooking even more than their own cook's.

"Go on, it's in the kitchen." Victoria said warmly, she liked the young man, almost like a younger brother.

Felipe needed no more urging as he quickly moved through the curtain and into the kitchen.

Victoria heard Diego's soft sigh. "How did he take the news?" she asked quietly.

Diego shrugged. "He was upset and angry at first but he came to realise that we need to know the truth one way or the other. Deep down he wants to know where he came from, to know who his parents were."

Victoria nodded. "I guess it would be hard not knowing." she paused for a moment. "She may not be his aunt."

Diego nodded. "Si, that's true and I hope that Felipe won't be too disappointed if she isn't." he replied quietly.

Just then there was a bustle outside as the stagecoach from Monterey pulled up in front of the tavern.

Through the door came the dust covered driver. "Hola Senorita, Don Diego, it's a pleasure to see you both again." he called out with a warm smile.

Victoria smiled back. "Hola Miguel, how are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm doing fine." he replied as a Padre came up behind him. "Ah this is Father Vincente Garza, Padre, this is Senorita Victoria Escalante, she owns and runs this fine tavern."

Father Garza smiled warmly. "And what a lonely tavern it is Senorita."

Victoria beamed with pride. "Gracias Padre." she turned slightly to her friend. "This is Don Diego de la Vega" she introduced.

The two men shook hands. "So Padre, are you travelling further?" Diego asked.

Father Garza nodded. "Si, I'm on my way to the San Juan Capistrano mission to visit some of my fellow priests."

Miguel spoke up. "Father Garza is my only passenger at the moment so it's been somewhat lonely journey for him." he smiled warmly at the padre.

"Well, you will have some company on the way to San Juan Capistrano, Padre." Victoria smiled. "You'll have me and Don Diego travelling with you."

Miguel raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprise Senorita, it's very rare for you to leave the tavern, where are you headed to?"

"We're travelling to San Diego to visit some friends." Diego said.

"Ah wonderful, wonderful. Oh Don Diego, you should get on well with the Padre." Miguel added with a smile.

"Oh why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because the good Padre has an interest with science as you do."

Diego raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Padre with a smile on his face. "Really, well I also dabble in the sciences Padre, perhaps we'll have some interesting conversations on the way."

Father Garza smiled warmly. "I would like that, there's nothing like a stimulated conversation to pass the time of a long journey." he chuckled. "But I must warn you, young man, I've been known to get carried away and just ramble on about nothing."

Victoria chuckled. "Well Padre, you would be in good company, Diego is known for the same thing when he talks about science."

Miguel smiled, pleased by the turn of events. "Good, good, I like it when I have happy passengers. Well if you are all ready, we need to get going if we are to get to Santa Ana before siesta."

While Diego helped Miguel with their bags and paid for their fares, Victoria walked up to Mendoza to give his final instructions. "Mendoza, don't let anyone harass Pilar or Maria in their work."

Mendoza nodded with a smile. "Everyone will be on their best behaviour, I'll make sure of it Senorita, otherwise they will feel my wrath." he promised her.

Victoria hid her smile at his remarks. "Sergeant, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." she said sincerely.

He smiled warmly. "You're most welcome Senorita, just have a wonderful trip to San Diego."

"Victoria..." Diego called out to her. "It's time to go."

She nodded. "Adios Sergeant." she turned and followed her friend outside to the waiting stage, where Diego helped her inside before he turned to Felipe and drew him into a warm embrace.

"I will find out the truth, Felipe, I promise you." He whispered softly in his ear before he pulled back and said louder. "Take care of father won't you?"

Felipe nodded before he grinned and signed quickly.

Diego chuckled. "Yes, I will behave myself and just make sure you behave yourself too."

The younger man nodded as Diego climbed into the stage and shut the door.

"Adios Felipe." Victoria said as she leant across Diego so that he could read her lips.

Felipe signed his goodbyes as Miguel whipped his horses and urged them forward out of the pueblo.

* * *

><p>"This must be the roughest stretch of the journey, we must be hitting every hole and every rut." Victoria complained softly as another jolt almost threw her against Diego.<p>

Diego chuckled. "I know what you mean." he replied as he tried to brace himself against another harsh jolt, while Padre Garza struggled to maintain his seat.

"Sorry Senorita, Senores." Miguel shouted as he tried to urge his horses to a more even section of the rocky road.

"You know that sometime in the future, we won't be travelling by stagecoach." Diego commented.

Victoria snorted. "How else would we travel, unless by horseback?"

"By steam power." Padre Garza replied.

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know about steam power, Padre?"

Padre Garza nodded with a smile "Si I do. I happened to be in London in 1802 to see the London Steam Carriage and let me tell you it was a sight beyond words to see a man sitting on top this very strange contraption with a carriage-like box that could hold up to six or seven passengers with wheels that were larger than a man." Father Garza waved his arms in the air, trying to describe what he had seen almost twenty years before.

Diego was impressed. "I've read about it of course, along with the very first steam-powered road locomotive that occurred several years earlier, which from memory it was called the Puffing Devil and it carried several men along a road in southern England." He was becoming excited by the discovery that there was someone else he could discuss this new transportation with, he had been intrigued by the concept of steam power from the time he had first heard about it when he was at the University and he wished that he had taken the opportunity to see these incredible machines but he couldn't get away from his studies.

He leant forward slightly and with a look of wonderment he continued. "I would've given anything to see it, it must have been incredible. Did you meet with Richard Trevithick himself? Did you ever see the iron tracks that he used later on? And what about his steam circus that he had built years ago, where you paid to go on a ride on it. And did it actually go faster than a horse?"

Father Garza chuckled at the younger man's eagerness. "Si I did meet with Mr Trevithick and he is a very dedicated, very gifted man but unfortunately I never saw the steam circus but I knew someone who did and he said it was frightening, it did travel faster than a horse. Afterwards he said that he would never go on that contraption again."

Diego nodded, he too had read that people were frightened by the speed of the machine but at the same time others had felt a certain thrill about going so fast. He didn't know what his reaction would be but he longed to try it for himself.

He noticed Victoria's confused expression. "Forgive us Victoria." he said somewhat guiltily, he didn't mean to ignore her.

She shook her head as another jolt pressed her against Diego before she straightened up in her seat. "I don't know what you two are talking about, what's this about a circus?"

Father Garza smiled warmly. "It wasn't that kind of circus Senorita. Over many, many decades engineers and men of science have tried to invent a machine that amongst other things, would transport people by the use of steam power. The most successful of these men in recent times is an Englishman by the name of Richard Trevithick."

Victoria frowned, not understanding.

Diego took up the story. "These machines will replace horses...I guess you could call it..." he paused as he searched for the word to describe it. "...a horse-less carriage."

Victoria snorted. "Nothing can replace horses, they do everything from pulling these stagecoaches to ploughing fields."

The two men nodded as Father Garza continued. "It won't happen right at this moment but I believe within the next ten or fifteen years, it will start to replace horses or at least it will replace these stagecoaches."

"More like in the next five years. I read in a scientific journal earlier this year that another Englishman by the name of Stephenson created the first road or rather rail transportation without the use of animals. I believe his dream would be to have fully operational and paying passenger rail transportation services within the next five years, at least in Europe anyway."

Father Garza whistled softly. "It has come a long way in such a short time."

Diego nodded. "Si it has, but that's progress isn't it. It's man's nature to look for different ways to do things, to invent machines to make life easier."

Victoria shook her head once more. "But how would this...machine work?"

Diego thought for a moment, as the stagecoach lurched to the side as Miguel and his horses found another way over the ruts and small rocks that littered the dusty road. He needed to keep it simple for her to understand, even he didn't understand the full complexity of the mathematical equations necessary for the smooth running of the boiler, pipes, and valves, not to mention the mechanics to keep it from exploding. "Okay, it's powered by steam." he paused as he glanced at her.

"From boiling water, I know that much." she huffed.

Diego smiled his apologies. "What they have discovered is that steam can be used for many different things from pumping deep water out of coal mines to the possibility of moving large numbers of people. To do this they need a machine to capture the steam from the water that is continually heated and then with valves and various pipes, they can control the amount of energy that is used..." He stopped as he saw her eyes glaze over in utter confusion.

"Perhaps if you allow me to explain Don Diego." Father Garza said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Diego sighed, he knew that whenever he became involved in science, he had a habit of forgetting that not everyone had the same understanding as he did. He nodded his gratitude to the padre.

"Senorita when you boil water in covered pot what happens." Father Garza asked.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Well, when the water boils it moves the lid slightly and when I remove it from the fire and lift the lid, hot steam comes out." she frowned in concentration.

Padre Garza nodded. "That's right, steam is the power that made the lid move and these men have found a way to capture this power and make it into a machine that can be controlled."

She continued frowning as she tried to make sense of it. "But how can steam move people, it would have to be big wouldn't it?

Diego nodded. "Of course, imagine this stagecoach as your pot."

Victoria raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really!"

Father Garza chuckled. "Actually it can be much larger or much smaller than this coach, depending on what they want to use it for but we will stay with the stage. So this stagecoach is your pot but it's really called a boiler and it has water in it that is being heated continually from a fire at the base or beside it."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Okay, I can see that but how does it move? Does it have wheels like the stage?" she gritted her teeth as another jolt went up her spine. At least this bizarre conversation was taking her attention off the annoying jolts and bumps on the road.

Diego nodded. "Si, it does have wheels made of metal and it moves by pushing the steam through various pipes and valves to the controls that makes the whole thing move. Just think of what the brakes do on this stage, it controls how fast we travel, so the valves on the boiler will allow it to do the same."

"And it also controls how much steam there is. If there is too much steam building up, it has to be released, otherwise it would explode." Father Garza added.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Explode!"

Diego sighed. "Si, there have been a number of deaths with this new type of transportation." he admitted.

Victoria gaped at him. "Well I for one, won't be using it if it means I will be facing death at anytime. I'll stick with horses." she said convincingly.

"I don't think we'll see it out here in the colonies for some time yet." Diego predicted as the stage coach arrived in Santa Ana in time for their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - I don't know how steam boilers/engines actually work, so please forgive any and all mistakes in Diego's and the Padre's explanation to Victoria. But if anyone is interested in what it looks like, there are photos of a working replica of the 1802 London Steam Carriage built in England and to see it next to modern cars is quite amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a light lunch at a small roadside tavern at Santa Ana and a change of horses, they continued on their way south. They talked for a time before the three passengers drifted away with their own thoughts and before long Father Garza began snoring softly which caused Diego and Victoria to exchange a grin before they too drifted off into a light sleep.

They arrived at their overnight stop at the San Juan Capistrano Mission just as they re-opened after siesta. Although the mission was no longer the grand place that it had once been, especially after the earthquake of 1812, it was still a beautiful place with its small shops and gardens. It was also a necessary stop on the way to the more southern towns of Alta California and beyond.

After saying their goodbyes to Father Garza, they entered the small office of the mission to arrange their accommodation for the night.

Victoria bit her lower lip in consternation while Diego spoke quietly with the elderly man who was sitting behind the desk. She didn't know how to tell him that she needed to pay her own way but as the man moved away to get their keys, she touched his arm gently to get his attention. "Diego, I'll pay for my own room." she said softly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's alright Victoria, you're my guest on this trip, there's no need to worry."

She shook her head. "But there is." she whispered as she started to become a little embarrassed by the conversation. She didn't know if he would understand why she had to pay for her own room.

Diego frowned. "I don't understand."

Victoria felt her face blush. "I know that as a gentleman, you feel the need to pay but not now, not this time, please Diego." she pleaded with him as the Senor returned back with their keys and handed them over.

"That will be eight pesos altogether, including breakfast."

Victoria's blush deepened. "Gracias Senor." she replied as she removed four pesos from her small purse and handed it over to the surprised man.

He glanced at Diego, who kept a neutral expression as he handed over his own four pesos. He shrugged as he scooped up the coins. "Gracias Senorita, Senor. Supper will be served at 7pm." he advised.

"Gracias Senor." Diego smiled as he bent to pick up their bags but frowned slightly when he noticed that Victoria was already holding hers. He gave a small sigh and led the way across the plaza to the guest rooms. "Victoria, you don't have to be so independent, I would've been more than happy to pay."

She nodded. "I know but..." She stopped, she wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt.

"But what Victoria, is it so bad to accept this from a friend." he tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Yes...I mean no..." her faced burned red. "It's that if you paid for the rooms...it would mean...well people would think that you were paying for...other things too."

He blinked as he realised what she meant. "You can't be serious, no-one would think like that."

She sighed. "Diego, you live in a world where everyone is honourable and trusting but not everyone is like that. I've run my tavern for about ten years now and I've heard the horrible remarks that some people make when a single man and woman are travelling together and are not related to each other and he pays for her and what they say isn't nice."

It was Diego's turn to sigh, what she said made sense even if it still went against his upbringing not to be the gentleman but he gave her a small smile of understanding. "Will you at least allow me to buy you dinner occasionally?" he asked easily.

Victoria's blush deepened even more, she knew that she had insulted his good breeding. "Of course Diego."

* * *

><p>The following morning two more passengers joined Diego and Victoria on their way to San Diego, a gentleman and his wife by the name of Lorenzo. They chatted for awhile but they soon ran out of topics to talk about and there was silence in the coach, except for their soft groans when the wheels hit a particular rough spot. Victoria stared out of the window, watching the passing scenery while Diego sat beside her with Señora Lorenzo on the other side of him and her husband sitting across from her.<p>

"Whoa...whoa." Miguel called out as he slowed his sweaty horses down to a complete stop.

Ahead on the road was a dusty, dirty bearded man carrying his saddle over his shoulder. "Are you going to San Luis Rey, Senor?" the dusty man called out in a rough voice.

"Si Senor, what happened to your horse?" Miguel asked curiously.

The man snorted in disgust. "Rattlesnake got her about a mile back, can I come aboard?"

Miguel nodded. "Si, for two pesos."

The nodded and pulled out a couple of coins and tossed them up to Miguel. "Gracias Senor, just put your saddle on top."

While the conversation was going on outside Diego and Victoria exchanged a curious glance, both wondering who this late comer was.

The door opened up and the sweaty man grinned when he saw Victoria. "Hola Senorita." he said as he pulled himself up and lurched into the seat opposite Victoria. "Señora, Senores." he nodded to the other passengers before he slouched in his seat, closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep. Or so it seemed to everyone.

It was about ten minutes after the stranger had joined them, when Victoria felt the man's boot shift between her own feet. She moved slightly knowing that there was not much room in the coach to stretch out in comfort and thought that was the end of it, after all he was asleep. A couple of minutes later, his foot shifted again, forcing it between hers once more. Victoria frowned, was he really asleep or was he being a pest? Well she knew how to handle this type of behaviour but in case he was asleep, she didn't want to start an argument, so she moved her legs, this time closer to Diego, who was in conversation once more with Senor Lorenzo.

But when it came a third time, Victoria had enough of this and kicked him in the skins. He woke up with a snort and straightened up. "Forgive me Senorita." he said as he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes once more.

Everything returned to normal until some ten minutes later when Victoria felt his foot shift between her feet once more. She became furious and was about to give him a more vicious kick, when Diego started coughing.

She turned to see her friend almost doubled over as he coughed. "Diego! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I..." cough. "Sorry...Victoria..." cough. "Do you...mind..." cough. "If we move...places." cough, cough. "Fresh air."

"Of course not Diego. Here let me help you." she said as they began to trade places so that he would have the window seat.

With Diego still coughing, he half stood awkwardly, to allow Victoria to slide along the seat behind him when there was a large jolt that sent him crashing into the stranger's shoulder. The man grunted as he tried to push Diego off him.

"My apologises Senor." he coughed again as he tried to take his seat but another jolt caused Diego's elbow to dig into the stranger's ribs.

"Get off me." he grumbled.

"Again my apologies, how clumsy of me." Diego replied with the right of amount of meekness just as another jolt sent his elbow crashing back into the man's ribs causing the man to grunt again in pain.

"Will you just sit down Senor before you break something." he hissed at the clumsy caballero.

Diego coughed again. "Of course Senor, please forgive me." he coughed again as he finally sat down and stretched his long legs out and placed his head close to the window, still coughing occasionally

"Is that better Diego?" Victoria asked with some amusement in her voice, trust Diego to fall over someone when it should have been an easy swap of seats.

With a few more coughs, Diego nodded and then settled more comfortably into his seat. "Gracias Victoria, I'm feeling much better now." he replied with a smile as he shifted his long legs so that the stranger had no choice but to move himself more closer to the side of the carriage. Diego had been well aware of what the man was doing for he had seen the small smirk on his face as he tried to insinuate himself onto his lady and he had to stop it.

The stranger scowled as he no longer had his amusement and they continued with the rest of the journey to San Luis Rey without further incident.

* * *

><p>They arrived at their final overnight stop within the beautiful San Luis Rey de Francis Mission. After they took their bags to their rooms, Diego and Victoria had enough time to explore the area before the sun went down.<p>

"Oh Diego, it's so beautiful here." she said with a smile on her face as they slowly walked around the peaceful surroundings.

Diego nodded with a smile of his own. "Si it is." he replied as they took in the grand white adobe brick buildings with their perfect arches, the magnificent Mission Church and it's single bell tower that had only been completed several years ago. The trees and flowering shrubs that graced the forecourt and beyond to the long dormitories that housed not only the Friars but also visiting guests. To the large fields under cultivation with a variety of crops such as wheat and corn as well as grapes and oranges.

In their exploration they came across the workshops that were run by the Friars and they were amazed by the number of skills that were being taught from the usual trades of carpentry, blacksmith, leather-work and even adobe brick making but also soap and candle making as well as the crafts of weaving and spinning. They were so enthralled by the beauty of the place, that they didn't want to leave, especially knowing what the next couple of days would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning they pulled up at the main stagecoach stop in the centre of bustling sea port of San Diego just on midday. Once Miguel had passed down their luggage and they said their goodbyes to their fellow passengers, Diego lead the way along the busy main street, carrying both their bags.

"Where are we staying?" she asked excitedly as she gazed around at the people in the streets dressed in the latest fashions and of the many shops and offices that housed many different businesses from bankers to merchants to tradesmen of all kinds. It had been some time since she had been in a large town and she felt a little out of place in her somewhat dated clothing. If she had the time, she would definitely do some shopping.

Diego smiled at her excitement, he was pleased that she was enjoying herself away from the tavern. "There is a place that father and I usually stay whenever we come to San Diego but..." he suddenly stopped and moved off to the side of the footpath. Perhaps it wasn't the place for Victoria, it was a rather expensive guest house and he wasn't sure of her finances. He had not given it any thought for he had believed that he would be paying for both of them.

Victoria nudged him. "But what...?" she couldn't imagine that the De la Vagas staying anywhere that wasn't suitable.

He gave a soft sigh. "Victoria, I know what you said about...paying your way but..." he stopped again.

She gave him a small smile. "Is this your way of telling me that the tavern or guesthouse is expensive? It's okay Diego, I do know what the average prices for accommodation are in a large town such as San Diego"

He shook his head, of course she would know, she was in the same business, just smaller. "Okay, it is more expensive." he admitted. "We usually stay at Medina's Guesthouse and their rooms are about ten pesos a night but it does include breakfast and access to their kitchen to make coffee during siesta. Is that okay for you? We could go elsewhere, there are some fine taverns at a lesser rate." he asked concernedly.

Victoria thought for a moment, it was a little more expensive than she had expected but she had allowed up to ten pesos for accommodation in San Diego. "It will be okay Diego." she replied.

"Are you sure Victoria, I don't want you to overstretch yourself with this." he said worriedly.

She smiled warmly. "Really it's fine Diego. Come on lets go before they close for siesta."

Diego gave her a small smile. "Okay, it's this way." he replied as he led them towards the guesthouse. He promised himself that he would have a word with Señora Medina about the cost of the rooms and to take several pesos off hers and add it to his bill. He felt guilty that he hadn't thought this through enough, although he was content to pay the ten pesos, he should have realised that it would be hard for Victoria to do so. He cursed himself for his tactlessness of her situation.

It took them five minutes to reach Medina's Guesthouse and Victoria stopped in awe of the large three storey white building with high arches, surrounded by well kept garden with many flowering plants that were in full bloom and there were a number of benches had been placed under the trees for the guests to rest and enjoy the garden. "Madre de Dios! How many rooms does it have?" she asked.

Diego chuckled at her reaction, he remembered the same feeling when he first stayed there years ago with his father. "I think about twenty."

She frowned. "Twenty! It looks like it would have more than that, I would've guessed about thirty rooms."

He nodded. "At one stage it did have about thirty rooms but when Ruben Medina and his wife Sara bought it about fifteen years ago, they did a complete renovation and turned the thirty or so small rooms into twenty much larger rooms, along with the small restaurant on the ground floor."

Victoria whistled softly. "That would have cost them a lot of money to do that."

Diego nodded in agreement. "Si but rumour has it that when Sara's father died, he had left her a fortune. Come, after you." he said as he stood aside to allow her to go up the path before him.

"It must have been some fortune." she muttered as she walked along the path and then up the several steps to the main doors of the guesthouse.

As they stepped inside, Victoria couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. The guesthouse foyer was large and airy, it was decorated in soft tasteful colours with a number of lounges and chairs placed around the room, where several guests were relaxing and chatting with friends over cups of coffee. Ahead of them was the main desk, which was presently unattended, while off to the left hand side was the small restaurant. She looked around with a practical business eye and knew that Diego was right; it would have taken a fortune to decorate this establishment.

"Don Diego de la Vega, what a pleasant surprise, we haven't seen you here for some time." came a feminine voice from behind them.

They turned and saw a well dressed mature lady coming towards them with a warm smile on her face.

"Buenos Dias Señora Medina." Diego replied as he kissed her outstretched hand, much to the surprise of Victoria. It wasn't often that Diego showed such gallantry to a lady.

Señora Medina shook her head. "How many times have I told you to call me Sara, young man." she gently scolded him.

Diego smiled as he bowed his head. "Forgive me. Sara."

"You're forgiven. Now who is this lovely creature standing beside you? Don't tell me you have finally settled down and married." she teased as she gazed at Victoria.

Victoria smiled; so Don Alejandro wasn't the only person to tease Diego about his unwed status.

Diego shook his head at the teasing. "May I present Senorita Victoria Escalante, a dear friend of mine from Los Angeles. Victoria this is Señora Sara Medina, our host."

"I'm pleased to meet you Senorita Escalante. Hmmm, I know that name from somewhere. Are you the same Escalante who owns the tavern in Los Angeles by any chance?" she asked curiously.

Victoria smiled warmly, she was beginning to like the older lady. "Si I do but it's nothing like yours Señora, my tavern is small."

Sara snorted. "Nonsense, it's what you make of it but please call me Sara. If you wish, I could give you a tour of the place sometime and we can talk about all the problems that go with running a business such as ours."

Victoria nodded. "That would be wonderful Sara, I would love to see what you've done here. It might give me some ideas of my own."

Sara smiled. "Wonderful, wonderful. So how long will you be staying with us?" she asked as she led them over to the main desk and pulled out her books.

Diego shrugged. "I'm not sure but at least three nights, the next stage back to Los Angeles is in four days time."

Sara nodded. "That's fine, I'm not fully booked and I think I'll give you the rooms on the second level on the west side, it has the best views of the harbour and also of the Royal Presidio. And since you are a fellow tavern owner Victoria, I'll give you both the special rate of seven pesos per night, including breakfast."

Diego were stunned by her generosity especially because he knew that the rooms she mentioned were her best and therefore the most expensive.

Victoria nodded. "That is very generous of you Sara but I don't want to put you out." she too was stunned by the offer, she had a feeling that they were her best rooms, especially if they had the views that she mentioned.

Sara chuckled. "Don't you give a small reduction in the cost when you have a friend staying." she whispered with a wink.

Victoria grinned. "Actually I do and sometimes I give them a little extra for their breakfast as well."

"Well there you are then, its good business to give a discount every now and then. It makes people want to come back." she turned slightly and reached under the desk and picked up two keys and handed them over to them along a third key. "This one is for the back door in case you come back during siesta and the main doors are locked. I don't give this out to all my guests, only to the ones that I know I can trust."

Diego nodded as he took the keys. "Gracias Sara, we take care of this."

"Good, now where is that rascal?" she rang the bell that was on the desk and within a minute a young man came up to them. "Ramon, take the Senorita's and Senor's luggage up to rooms twelve and sixteen."

Ramon nodded. "Si Señora." he replied as he picked up their bags. "If you like to follow me Senorita and Senor, I'll show you the way to your rooms."

Victoria and Diego followed the young man up two flights of stairs to the second floor and then along a wide corridor.

"Here you are Senorita." Ramon said with a smile. "This is one of my favourite rooms, I think it has the best view of all them." he said as he entered room twelve and placed Victoria's bags inside.

Victoria was stunned at the sheer size of the room, it was almost three times larger than her own rooms at the tavern, the large bed looked very comfortable, a large painting of the bay hung on the opposite wall, a chest of drawers with a vase of fresh flowers on top was in the corner and there was a desk and chair near the window which allowed plenty of natural light into the room. As Victoria crossed over to the window, she gasped at the stunning view of the bay and of the Royal Presidio on the far side of the headland.

"In here is your private bathroom." Ramon said as he opened a second door and smiled good-naturedly. "Nothing but the best for our guests."

Victoria felt herself blush, she felt a little out of place in this luxury but she smiled warmly at the younger man. "Gracias Ramon."

"You're welcome Senorita." He moved back to the door. "Senor, your room is down here." he said as he showed Diego to his room.

Diego couldn't help but grin at Victoria's reaction as Ramon showed him to his room. If only she let him, he would shower her with the little luxuries that she deserved after such a hard life working in the tavern. "Thank you Ramon." he said as he entered his room.

"Anytime Senor." Ramon replied with a smile before he left him alone.

Diego moved to the window and gazed out, Sara was right, these rooms do have the best views of the bustling town, he mused to himself. He sighed as turned away from the window and sat down at the desk, pulled out some paper and began to write a letter to Señora Chavez.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following day Diego was feeling somewhat ill as they walked along the footpath towards the tavern where Señora Estrella Chavez was staying. He had managed to put aside his anxiety on the journey to San Diego but now that he was about to meet her, all his fears and guilt over that terrible incident four years ago, came rushing back to him. His throat was dry, his palms were clammy and his heart pounded hard in his chest. He just didn't know what he would do if she fought him over the legal guardianship of Felipe but he knew one thing, he would do anything to keep Felipe with him, even if it meant that he had to go outside the law to do it, then he would.

Victoria walked beside her friend and wondered what he was thinking. They hadn't talked much about Felipe on their journey, but she knew that they had a special bond, a bond which was going to make them father and son. She knew that it couldn't be easy for him, after all Felipe had been a part of the de la Vega family for thirteen years now and it would be hard to let him go if the Señora was indeed Felipe's aunt. She had a feeling that Diego would fight the Señora for custody for Felipe.

They finally reached the tavern and after exchanging greetings with the owner, he directed them to a side door that lead to a garden at the rear of the building where a number of chairs and tables had been placed under the trees. Seated on a chair, they saw a well dressed woman, who appeared to be aged in her late thirties or early forties with her brown hair pulled up in a stylish bun.

"Señora Chavez?" Diego called out as they walked towards her.

The lady looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as she saw a young couple coming towards her. "Si I am. Don Diego de la Vega?"

Diego smiled as gallantly kissed her outstretched hand. "I'm please to meet you Señora. May I present Senorita Victoria Escalante, a close friend of mine."

Senora Chavez smiled warmly. "I'm pleased to you too Don Diego, Senorita. Please have a seat." she motioned to the other chairs surrounding the table.

Victoria smiled back as she sat down. "Gracias Señora." she replied as Diego sat on the chair beside her.

Señora Chavez shook her head slightly. "I was quite surprised when I received your note saying that you were here in San Diego. I wasn't expecting you to come all this way." she smiled as she gazed at the handsome young man who could hold the key to her family's whereabouts.

Diego smiled back as he settled more comfortably in his chair and glanced at Victoria. "I certainly understand your surprise but it was Victoria's idea to come here in person."

Victoria smiled at Diego and Señora Chavez saw the look and smiled inwardly, there was something between these two, she was sure of it as she watched them together. They certainly made a handsome couple, she mused to herself.

Diego continued. "It's too much an important matter to discuss by exchanging letters."

Señora Chavez nodded. "True, true." She gave a little sigh. "You know, I have to admit that I'm feeling somewhat nervous about this." she confirmed.

Diego gave a wry smile. "Since we're being honest, I have to say that I'm a little nervous myself."

Señora Chavez chuckled. "At least we have that in common. I've never come so close to finding out what happened to my sister, so you can imagine how anxious I am feeling."

Victoria nodded. "I think I understand Señora, I have two brothers myself and I would be very worried if I had lost touch with them without knowing why." she replied sympathetically.

Señora Chavez gave a small smile at the lovely young woman. "At first, I wasn't worried, we always wrote to each other but sometimes ships disappear, so if I missed one letter, there was always other ships but as the months went by without any word from her, I knew that something was wrong." she paused to gather her thoughts. "Don Diego I really do appreciate you both coming here, even if nothing comes from it."

Diego smiled warmly. "You're welcome Señora, we both need to know the truth one way or another."

"I agree but can you both please call me Estrella." she confirmed, as she began to feel at ease in their company.

"Of course as long as you do the same." Diego replied warmly, he was beginning to like this forth right lady.

Victoria spoke up. "Estrella, in your letter you mentioned that your sister and her husband sailed for Mexico City."

Diego glanced gratefully at her, he didn't know how to start.

Estrella nodded, she too was pleased that someone else had finally brought up the subject that was somewhat painful for her. "Renata was my favourite sister and the oldest of four daughters but when she was twenty she fell in love with a young man whom our father didn't approve of. You see Herberto was a ship's carpenter and therefore father didn't see him as a suitable husband for his eldest daughter. But they loved each other and nothing was going to stand in their way, even a proposed engagement between Renata and the son of a close family friend, was going to stop them from being together"

Diego smiled softly as he understood. "So they eloped."

Estrella nodded with a smile of her own. "Si, they eloped on Renata's twenty-first birthday and they took the first vessel out to the new world. Herberto was originally from Mexico City, so they stayed with his brother when they first arrived there." she paused as Suzanne, the wife of the tavern owner came out to them.

"Please forgive the interruption but can I get you some coffee or something to eat?" she asked with a friendly smile.

The three of them exchange a glance and came to a common decision.

"Gracias Suzanne, coffee for all of us." Estrella replied.

Suzanne nodded. "I'll be right back."

Estrella took up her story once more. "Renata and Herberto settled with his brother and his family until they found a place of their own and as Herberto was a carpenter, he always had work, hard work to be sure but work nonetheless and from Renata's letters, they were happy together but the area that they were living in was becoming more violent and although the soldiers did what they could, they couldn't be on every street corner."

Diego nodded understandingly. "Unfortunately every large city has its criminal element. So your sister moved to Guadalajara for a safer place to live."

Estrella nodded. "Si, in her last letter to me, she mentioned that they were thinking of moving further north with their children."

Diego and Victoria exchanged a glance just as Suzanne returned with their coffee and handed them each a cup.

"Gracias Suzanne." Estrella thanked the Senora.

Suzanne nodded. "De nada." she smiled and left them alone once more.

Estrella frowned slightly. "I saw that look you two shared, what is it?"

Diego gave a small sigh. "That is the second time you've mentioned children but when I found Felipe, he was alone, there was no other children around that I saw and he has no memory of siblings."

Estrella sighed and nodded. "Their second child, little girl, had died of the fever when she was only two years old and apparently Renata was with child again when they left Mexico City."

"Oh Estrella, I'm sorry." Victoria's voice was full of compassion as she reached out to the older lady.

"Gracias Victoria, it's always terrible when children die so young." she replied with eyes misted with tears. She had buried three of her own children before they even had a chance to live.

They all took a moment to sip their coffee and to gather their thoughts before Estrella continued. "Herberto's brother Stefano told me that Renata, Herberto and their son Pablo left for Guadalajara as he had accepted a job that was advertised for a qualified carpenter for that district."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. "Carpentry is a well respected trade."

Victoria nodded as well. "Si, they can build and repair buildings, make furniture and all sorts of things."

Estrella smiled at the way the two of them finished each other's thoughts. "Moving to Guadalajara was what they wanted, a place to raise their children. Apparently he wanted to go alone, to find a place for them to live and once he was settled, he would then send for Renata but she didn't want to be parted from him, even for a month or two, so they all left Mexico City around the middle of July 1807."

"In time for the August Rebellion." Diego said softly.

Estrella nodded sadly. "Si and that's the last anyone heard from them." she replied as she fought back the tears that threatened to break out.

Victoria reached out once more and gently placed her hand on the other lady's arm.

Diego also added his support. "I'm sorry Estrella. I don't mean to bring back bad memories for you."

Estrella smiled sadly. "It's alright Diego, I have plenty of happy memories of Renata too."

"Do you believe...I mean are you sure they...?" Diego couldn't finish his words, he knew that it must be a painful time for Estrella, knowing that her sister and her family must have died.

"Do I believe them to have perished, yes I do. If my sister was alive, she would have written to me no matter what her circumstances and Herberto would have also written to his brother, but they too have not heard anything for the last thirteen years."

"Did his brother try to look for them?" Victoria asked curiously.

Estrella shrugged. "Not really. Stefano had a young family of his own at the time and as you can imagine, it wasn't the safest time to travel let alone search for missing family members."

Diego nodded. "The government forces wouldn't have taken too kindly to any enquiries regarding the people of that area."

Estrella shook her head. "No, they wouldn't. It was only when my husband died two years ago that I finally decided to do what I longed for, to come out here and see if I can find any trace of my sister. Even if I found nothing, at least I could visit Herberto's brother and get to know them."

Suzanne came out carrying a pot of coffee. "Can I top up your coffee?"

Diego nodded. "Gracias Señora, that would be wonderful." he replied as the others nodded in agreement.

Victoria turned to the other lady. "Estrella, there is something that has bothered me for some time now. Several years ago my brother arrived in Los Angeles and when Francisco saw Felipe, he made a comment that he looked like the son of a friend of his, a banker. In fact he was quite certain about it, so I'm just curious to know if he was right."

Diego had completely forgotten about that, he had been too caught up with Senora Delanoso's kidnapping of Felipe, to give Francisco's comments any thought. It was the main reason why she had kidnapped Felipe in the first place, to use him in an attempt to steal from a bank.

Estrella nodded slowly. "You know you could be right. I don't know a great deal about Herberto's family but I do believe that there is an uncle or is it a cousin who is a banker. Not one of the large banks but one of the smaller ones. I guess we can find out more if we can confirm that Felipe and Pablo are the one and the same."

They took several moments as their sipped their fresh coffee before Diego lowered his cup and gave a small wry smile.

"I guess it is my turn now." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Thirteen years ago I attended my uncle's funeral with my tutor and on the way home we came across the remnants of a battle that had been fought the day before" he paused once more and shook his head. "We weren't meant to travel that particular route, the whole region was in chaos, government soldiers were everywhere and what rebels that were still alive were in hiding, along with the ever present bandits seeking out any opportunity to steal or worse, as well as the innocent fleeing the fighting. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps a guardian angel was keeping watch, but whatever the reason we took the most easterly route." he stopped as his voice became quieter and his eyes took on the haunted look of someone who had seen death and destruction at an early age.

He cleared his throat and both women felt saw his obvious anguish of what he had seen. "We weren't expecting any survivors but we had seen a movement under a tree in the distance and as we got closer, we saw that it was a small child, a frightened boy of about five years old."

"Dios, the poor little boy." Estrella whispered. "Was there anyone else with him?"

Diego shook his head. "No, he was alone, scared, dirty and hungry and yet when he looked at me, he trusted me without question. He was so small and when I held him close to me, I knew that I simply could not leave him there." his voice crackled with his strong emotions.

Although Victoria had known about the story of how Diego had found Felipe but hearing it from him now, seeing how emotional he had become, she began to understand just how much he loved Felipe, of how much they meant to each other. She fought back her tears as she remembered the little lost boy that followed Diego around everywhere he went.

Estrella too fought back tears. "What..." she cleared her throat. "What about his parents?" she asked.

Diego shook his head. "I don't know."

Estrella frowned. "You mean you left without trying to find them? Didn't the boy tell you anything?" she was getting somewhat frantic and she knew it. "Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude."

Diego gave her a small re-assuring smile. "It's okay Estrella, I understand. Felipe wasn't able to tell us what happened."

Estrella frowned once more. "I know that at five years is young but he would have known what was happening." She caught the exchange that Diego shared with Victoria. "What is it?"

Diego sighed. "Felipe is a deaf mute." he confirmed quietly.

"Madre de dios." Estrella exclaimed in shock. "But how, I mean Renata wrote that Pablo was such a talkative child." she sighed. "Perhaps they are not the same after all." she said sadly. All this talk had raised her hopes but if Felipe was a deaf mute, then it couldn't be Pablo.

Diego nodded. "Let's not say that just yet because I have a theory about why he is is like that." Her comment about her nephew being a talkative child gave him some hope, if they were the same boy it would mean the Felipe was capable of talking.

Victoria straightened in her chair as Diego continued. "My father and I took Felipe to a number of doctors over the years and they all said the same thing, there was no medical reason why he couldn't speak or hear."

Estrella leant forward eagerly. "So you think he would be able to hear and speak normally."

Diego nodded once more. "Si, I think so. I believe it was due to what he had witnessed, that it had somehow affected him."

Estrella nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I understand. My grandfather was in the war and he had changed completely after a very fierce battle where he had lost many of his comrades. He became angry, sullen, he didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to speak with anyone and in the end he became a recluse."

Diego nodded. "Your grandfather had seen something so ugly as war that it affected his mind."

"Is that what you think happened to Felipe?" Victoria asked. To her shame, she had never really given it any thought as to why Felipe couldn't speak or hear.

"Yes, I think that he lost his hearing from the exploding shells around him and his speech from what he had seen. Perhaps he had been so frightened that his mind couldn't accept it." he replied quietly as he reflected on Felipe and his lack of speech. He believed that one day he will regain the ability to speak, just as he had done with his hearing. He took a deep breath. "I guess we need to discover if Felipe and Pablo are the same person but first I need to know what your intentions are?" he asked somewhat brusquely.

"Diego!" Victoria was stunned at her friend's tone of voice but Estrella just smiled.

"It's alright Victoria, even I can hear the high regard that Diego has for Felipe." she faced Diego. "If I may ask a question in return, it is quite obvious that you have great feelings for this young man, perhaps you see him as a brother?"

Diego nodded with a small smile, he didn't mean to be so abrupt with her, it had just happened that way. "I'm in the process of adopting Felipe as my son."

Estrella's quick mind immediate understood the reason his sharpness with her and everything that the adoption would mean. "Ah, I now understand your reluctance. You believe that if your Felipe is my Pablo, then I would take him away from you like Señora Delanoso tried to do."

Diego had the grace to look embarrassed and gave a small smile. "Well I can't deny that the thought had crossed my mind."

"I don't blame you for thinking like that." she paused as she gathered her thoughts. "I always had a small hope that I would find some information about my family but I had to be realistic at the same time. I knew that it was impossible that they could still be alive after all this time." she paused once more as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Diego, you have my word that I will not interfere with your adoption of Felipe in any way. All I want is to know him, I won't take him away from the only home he has known."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "You just want to know him?"

Estrella nodded with a small smile. "Si I do" she sort to re-assure him. "It's more than I ever expected when I left Spain."

"Felipe may not be your nephew Estrella." Victoria spoke up quietly.

"That's true, but it's still a chance nonetheless." Diego added. "So the question remains, are they the same person?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three people around the table fell silent as they took stock of what they knew.

Estrella sighed. "Alright we know that my sister and her family were on their way to Guadalajara at the time of the rebellion, the same time that Felipe and his family were there."

Diego nodded slowly. "Is it a coincidence? I think we both need more evidence than this."

Estrella nodded. "We need something in common between them."

Victoria spoke up. "What if we look at this in a different way." she paused as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "What if it had been you who had arrived at Guadalajara when the fighting broke out. What would you do with a young family in that situation?" she asked them.

Diego leant back into his chair and steepled his fingers as he reflected on Victoria's question. "Well the first thing I would do is to protect my family and that would mean leaving the immediate area and getting to safety."

"Si, but you would have to leave everything behind, you could only take what you could carry." Estrella added.

"Perhaps a cart." Victoria said.

Both Diego and Senora glanced at Victoria in surprise as she continued with a small shrug. "A small cart that can hold your most precious possessions."

Estrella nodded thoughtfully. "You wouldn't be able to take large items just the essentials."

Victoria leant forward. "I would take clothes, food, what money I had. Estrella, you said that Herberto was a carpenter so he would have taken some, if not all of his tools. After all he still had to provide for his family once they got to safety."

"Si, you're right Victoria, he would have taken his tools, they were his livelihood." Estrella replied.

"Children." Diego said softly. "A cart would be the best place to put your children, you would be able to move faster if you weren't carrying them as well as the bundles of clothes and food."

The two women nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Diego straightened in his chair as a memory of...something that he couldn't quite grasp at, something that was just out of reach and he knew it would be a very large clue to Felipe's identity.

"Diego, what is it?" Victoria asked concernedly.

He shook his head and frowned slightly. "There's something...its so long ago...so much has happened. What were we talking about?" he asked distractedly.

Estrella and Victoria exchanged a glance. "We were talking about what we would take with us if we had to leave suddenly." Victoria answered.

Diego didn't respond back but stared at Estrella as he remembered something small and shiny but he couldn't quite picture it.

Estrella squirmed somewhat under his intense stare. "You're remembering something aren't you?"

"What...what else would you pack? What would you ensure that you took with you." his voice hoarse with his confusion, if only he could remember it.

Estrella realised that this was very important to the young man, she had a feeling that it would prove one way or another that Felipe and Pablo were the same person. She frowned as she tried to think what her sister would have taken with her, what's the one thing that she was never without?

All of a sudden Estrella gasped aloud, which caused Diego to re-focus his attention to her. "Estrella...?"

"Madre de Dios." Estrella whispered. "There is one thing that Renata would never leave behind. In fact she had wrote that she had passed it to Pablo when he turned one."

Diego leant forward. "What is it?"

"It was this." she replied as she reached around her neck and pulled out a silver chain from under her blouse. From the chain dangled a small silver medallion. "It's a Saint Nicholas of Myra medallion." she confirmed.

"Who was, amongst other things, the Patron Saint of Children." Diego whispered. "May I?" he held out his hand.

Estrella nodded. "Of course." she replied as she unclasped the chain and handed it over to him.

Diego's hand shook slightly as took the medallion and slowly turned it over in his fingers.

"My grandmother gave each of my three sisters and myself a medallion when we turned a year old." Estrella advised as she watched him intently.

"There is a pink stone in the middle of yours." Diego noted carefully, he now recalled what he was trying to remember but it was up to Estrella to prove it to him.

Estrella nodded. "Si that's right, we each had a different colour stone. Oh my god, you've seen this before haven't you?" her voice shook, was it really true, that her nephew was Felipe?

"What other colours?" Diego asked in return as he held her gaze.

"Constanza had yellow, Evita had white and...and Renata had a blue stone..." She gazed almost pleadingly into his eyes. "Diego?"

Diego cleared his throat. "I found a Saint Nicholas medallion around his neck."

Estrella and Victoria stared open mouthed at this news.

"He still has it and it has a blue stone in it." he voice broke once more as he handed back the medallion to Estrella.

"Madre de Dios." Estrella whispered as she clasped the chain tight in her hand.

"Is it possible Diego?" Victoria asked dumbfounded, was Estrella really Felipe's aunt?

Diego couldn't believe it, she MUST be Felipe's aunt but he needed to be entirely sure, it was too important not to be. "We must make absolutely certain Estrella. What else?" he asked almost desperately.

Estrella stood up on trembling legs, never in a thousand years did she actually believe that her search would come true. She knew that Felipe and Pablo were the same person but she understood why he needed more evidence, just as she did. She paced around for several moments as she thought hard, what could she tell him that would prove it beyond doubt? What could she use?

Suddenly she stopped pacing and turned back to Diego and Victoria. "Please excuse me for a moment, there's something I need to get." with that she turned and left the garden.

Victoria felt overwhelmed by what was happening, she simply couldn't imagine what Diego was going through. She reached out and touched his arm and was surprised by his tremors. "I believe her Diego." she said softly.

He nodded as he laid his hand over hers. "So do I Victoria, so do I." he replied. He didn't know what to think or even what to do. He believed that Felipe would be thrilled to know he had blood family but he didn't know if he himself was happy with the knowledge. He knew he should be but at the moment he couldn't take it all in.

Estrella returned with a small leather bound case and as she sat down, she carefully untied the ribbon that kept it together and to the surprise of Diego and Victoria, they saw many letters inside the case and Diego's heart went out to her as he realised what it was.

As if reading his thoughts Estrella spoke softly almost reverently. "These are Renata's letters to me, I kept them all." she replied as she carefully went through them until she found the one she wanted. She carefully removed the letter from the envelope and then looked up at Diego. "Please read this part."

Diego was humbled by her generosity as he took the letter from her trembling fingers, his eyes picked up the passage she wanted him to read.

"_Oh my dear sister, I have a son, a beautiful little boy, so perfect in every way that my heart melted completely. He even has an adorable little birthmark on his left buttock, it's almost in the shape of a love-heart and I'm tempted to call him my little corazón but Herberto won't hear of it, so we've named him Pablo after Herberto's father. Herberto is so proud and he can't stop himself from looking at him, from holding him. Oh sister, I wish you to know this joy of having a child..."_

Diego stopped reading, knowing that the rest of the letter was a personal exchange between sisters but he re-read the part of the birth-mark and he had no more doubts. Felipe was Pablo Rodriguez. He finally looked up at Estrella to find her waiting impatiently for an answer but he found that he couldn't speak as his throat had been constricted but instead he reached out and took her trembling hand in his.

"Ay dios mio." she whispered. "It's really him isn't it? It's really Pablo?" she could no longer hold back her tears of joy.

Diego nodded. "Si it is. Felipe is Pablo." he confirmed as tears burned his eyes.

Victoria had no trouble holding back her own tears, although she didn't know what the letter said, it was obvious that Diego completely accepted it. "Oh Diego." she gripped his arm in support.

He turned his stunned gaze to her and gave her hand a tight squeeze in return.

His movement made Estrella come out of her shock and she stood up, her chair scraping on the cobbled stones and she staggered to the fence in an effort to control her emotions. She couldn't believe it, he was alive, he had survived. She never ever expected this as tears flowed down her face.

Diego also stood and quickly crossed over to Estrella and gently placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She gratefully took the comfort he was so willing to give her and turned into his embrace and gave into her shock and grief.

Victoria watched in wonderment as her closest friend gave unconditional comfort to the older lady. She had always known that he was a compassionate man, it was one of the things she loved about him. She frowned at that thought as she realised that she did love him, he was her dearest and closest friend and he was only second to Zorro in terms of her love. She wondered if Zorro was as kind and generous as Diego, that underneath that black mask, he was a true compassionate man, a man like Diego, who would make a wonderful father and husband. She frowned again, she never thought of Diego as husband material before but over the last couple of days she had seen a much different side of him, a side that she rarely saw.

Estrella pulled away from Diego's comforting embrace. "Forgive me." she whispered hoarsely.

Diego smiled softly. "There's nothing to forgive Estrella." his voice reflected his own powerful emotions.

"I never really expected to find them alive but now..." She stopped as the tears threatened to breakout again.

They moved back to the table where Victoria gave the older lady a comforting hug. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling." she said softly.

Estrella hugged her back. "Gracias Victoria. It is hard to describe, I'm so happy but so sad at the same time." she replied as she pulled back with a small sad smile.

Victoria nodded in understanding as they sat down once more.

Estrella reached out and touched Diego's arm. "Do you think Pablo...I mean Felipe would like to meet me?" she asked somewhat eagerly.

Diego smiled warmly. "Of that I have no doubts. One of his deepest wish is to know where he came from, who he is."

Estrella nodded. "I would too if I was in his place. Tell me what is he like? What are his interests? Does he have many friends?"

Diego chuckled at the number of questions Estrella was asking and so both Victoria and himself spent the next several hours answering any and all questions about Felipe, while Estrella talked about her family.

As Diego suspected, Estella had came from a well-to-do family in Cadiz but because Renata had married against her father's wishes, she had been disowned and any children that she had would not be acknowledged but Renata didn't care for she loved Herberto. Once their elopement was discovered, their father had forbidden his wife and three remaining daughters to ever mention her name again but that didn't stop Estrella and Renata from writing to each other with the help of an understanding aunt, who allowed their letters to be delivered to her home instead of their father's home. For the sisters knew that their letters would have been intercepted by their father before Estrella had a chance to read it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stayed with Estrella until siesta time where it was agreed that all three of them would travel back to Los Angeles on the next stage coach in two days time. It would give Estrella time to settle her account at the tavern and to pack her trucks; she was to take everything with her as she hoped to stay for some time at Los Angeles getting to know her nephew. She also wanted to write letters to her mother in Spain and to Stefano Rodriguez in Mexico City, to tell them of the wonderful news.

As they slowly walked back to their lodgings, Victoria couldn't even begin to imagine what Diego was going through. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, saw how quiet he was, how he kept his eyes straight ahead as though he was in deep thought, which he probably was, she mused to herself. He was so lost in his thoughts that she had to gently guide him along the footpath and to keep him out of the way of others coming in the opposite direction.

"Diego." she said but he didn't seem to hear. "Diego" she repeated.

Diego shook his head. "What...What...I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked as he pulled his attention back to his lady.

Victoria smiled. "It's alright, I was just wondering what was in Estrella's letter that made you finally realise that Felipe is her nephew."

He chuckled. "Estrella's sister had wrote about the birth of her son and she gave a very accurate description of a birthmark that he had."

She grinned. "I take it that Felipe has this same birthmark then?"

He nodded. "Si, he does."

Victoria gave Diego a quick look as she realised that he wasn't going to say anything more about it. "Well don't keep me in suspense Diego, where is this mark and what does it look like?" she urged him.

Diego grinned. "A place where only his future wife will see it and as to what it looks like, well I've promised Felipe that I would never tell anyone."

She chuckled as her imagination took over but it also made her even more curious about Diego and if he had a birthmark himself. "Do you have a birthmark?" she asked and to her surprise she saw a slight flush rise over his face. "You do, don't you? Tell me, what is it and where is it?" she asked somewhat eagerly as she gave her friend a once over, wondering where his birthmark would be.

He chuckled again as they came to the corner of their street and began walking up the slight incline towards their guesthouse. "You're very curious Victoria, I don't suppose you have a birthmark yourself?"

Victoria smirked. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Come on Diego, it's not a secret is it?" she teased.

He laughed and shook his head. "No it's not a secret, it's on my leg and it looks like a cross." He gazed over at Victoria. "Are you sure you don't have a birthmark?" he wouldn't mind finding that out for himself, to see if there was any mark on her soft, creamy skin. He shook his head to get that rather tempting thought out of his mind.

She giggled. "I'm very sure." she wasn't going to tell him about the little mole on her stomach. Besides a mole wasn't a birthmark anyway, she mused to herself as they finally reached their lodgings.

They found the front door closed and locked so they walked around to the rear of the guesthouse and with the key Senora had given him, they entered the building.

"Would you like some coffee or would you prefer to rest?" he asked as they passed the small kitchen that was available for the guests.

Victoria shook her head. "I've had too much coffee already but don't let me stop you if you want a cup."

He smiled. "I think I've had too much as well." he replied as they silently made their way up the stairs to their rooms.

When they stopped outside Victoria's room, she turned to him. "Diego, I know you must be feeling ...strange... about everything so if you want someone to talk to just come to me at anytime."

Diego reached out and gently touched her arm. "Gracias Victoria, that's very kind of you and I really do appreciate it." he felt his love for her wash over him and he did nothing to stop it. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. It had been a very emotional day for him and he had lost all control over his feelings.

Victoria was a little startled to see his features soften with something she had never expected to see from him, love. She found herself being drawn into his vivid blue eyes that seemed very familiar, but she couldn't work out how or why it would be. With a great effort she pulled herself away from him "Adios Diego." she whispered as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

For a moment she stood with her back against the door, too stunned to move. She knew that look of love, any woman would. But what did it mean? Did Diego have feelings for her? She sighed as she moved further into her room. On one hand, she felt a little flattered by the idea that he had feelings for her but on the other she knew nothing could come from it for she loved Zorro. Or was she simply reading too much into? It had been a very emotional day for him, it was bound to affect him in ways that would be out of the ordinary for him.

Diego sighed as he walked down the corridor to his room. He knew that she had seen his love and that she had been startled by it. It had surprised him too and it was the first time in five years that his guard had dropped so dramatically in front of her. He had known the risk of spending so much time alone with the woman he loved, that he would eventually make a mistake and reveal his feelings and he had worked hard over the last couple of days to keep his emotions in check but today was different. All his emotions had been laid bare by the finding of Felipe's aunt.

As he entered his room and closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath in an effort to control his beating heart. He removed his jacket with trembling fingers and laid it over the back of the chair. He was so overwhelmed by the discovery of Felipe's real family that he couldn't think. The initial shock had passed and now he felt a little numb by the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He was thrilled that Felipe had living relatives, that he could finally know where he came from, to know his real name but on the other hand, he was troubled by the fact that it would change his relationship with Felipe in ways he could not imagine. Or perhaps it wouldn't? His adoption of Felipe was almost legal, if it wasn't already, they were only waiting on the authorised adoption paperwork to arrive back from their lawyers. The knowledge of Felipe's aunt could not change that but what would it mean for Felipe?

Would Felipe want to leave him and go away with her? He didn't think so, for he knew that the younger man thought of the hacienda as his home, the only home he knew. But if he did want to leave, he knew that he would not stop him from going, no matter how sad he would be to see him go. Besides Estrella had promised that she would not take him away and in fact she was willing to live in Los Angeles for the foreseeable future, to be with her nephew. She had no ties in Cadiz except her mother and sisters; her father had died five years before and she had no living children of her own.

Diego couldn't stop thinking as he stretched out on his bed with his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, there was a knock on his door. Diego rose stiffly to his feet and stumbled across to the door and opened it. "Victoria, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly, it wasn't like her to come knocking on his door unless it was an emergency.<p>

Victoria raised an eyebrow as his dishevelled appearance. "There's nothing wrong Diego, I was just letting you know that it's almost time for dinner."

He was startled. "Dinner? But...but it can't be. I mean it's only been an hour or so since we came back."

She shook her head with a smile. "Actually it's been almost five hours."

He just stared at her, he hadn't realised how fast the afternoon had gone.

"Diego are you okay, did you get any rest at all?" she asked worriedly.

He pulled himself together and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Victoria, I guess I didn't realise what the time was. Let me get my jacket." he replied as he turned back and crossed the room, grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on. He stopped in front of the mirror to straighten his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair before he moved to the doorway where Victoria was waiting for him.

"Forgive my neglect Victoria, I didn't ask you here to ignore you..."

She held up her hand to stop him. "Don't you dare apologise Diego, you had a lot to think about. Besides Sara gave me her promised tour of this amazing place." she gave a small sigh as they walked down the corridor. "If only I had the money, I would like to redecorate my tavern like this."

Diego smiled. "I'm not sure if Los Angeles would be ready for a place such as this, they even might think it to be a..." he stopped as he realised what he was going to say and it wasn't appropriate to discuss it but Victoria had other ideas.

"A bordello?" she said softly, as they started down the stairs.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do know what a bordello is, don't you?"

She smiled. "Of course I do." she paused as they reached the first floor. "You know I've always wondered what a bordello looks like from inside."

Diego had to grab the railing to stop himself from tripping down the next flight of stairs, he couldn't believe what she had just said. "You...you...can't mean that." he stuttered.

Victoria chuckled at how flustered he was. "Well I am somewhat curious about it, not about...that part...but how it's decorated. I've heard about the famous one in Monterey that is all decorated out in bold colours and they have a large grand piano and that they have real silk or was it satin sheets on the beds, if you can imagine that. But don't worry, I have no intention of turning my tavern into one." she paused once more at the shocked look on his face and wanted to tease him even more, to see if she could remove that polite mask of his. "Besides how do you know about those places Diego de la Vega?" she asked in a teasing manner, not that she really wanted to know. In fact she couldn't imagine her friend even visiting a place like that.

Diego had indeed heard of the famous establishment in Monterey but he no intention of answering her question but instead he asked one of his own. "What would you like to do tomorrow? What about some shopping or seeing the sights?"

Victoria hid her smile at his obvious change of conversation. "Well, I had hoped to do some shopping but you don't have come with me, there must be something you would like to do." she replied.

"Nonsense, it would be my honour to accompany you and carry any parcels you may have." he said firmly.

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks as she realised that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "You may live to regret that, I might have a large number of parcels for you to carry." she threatened.

He chuckled. "Perhaps but it would my pleasure to carry them all for you."

Victoria felt her flush deepen at his sincerity as well as the obvious pleasure in his voice, he actually wanted to do this for her. "Then by all means, you may carry my parcels Senor."

Diego bowed his head slightly. "At your service Senorita." he replied as they reached the dining room.

She did a double take at his words, words that a certain bandit often used. She didn't know what to think as they were shown to their table. Although Zorro often spoke those words, he wasn't the only person who used them but it was the way Diego had said it, the way he bowed his head seemed so familiar, almost like the way Zorro acted. She snorted to herself as a rather strange thought crossed her mind, Diego could not be Zorro, he was too different from the man she loved.

Diego knew that he had slipped with his answer and he couldn't afford to make such a large mistake like that again, he didn't want her to discover the connection between him and Zorro yet. It was the wrong time, the wrong place to tell her. She needed to be in familiar surroundings, so that if anything went wrong, she could return to the safety of her tavern and lock herself in her room if she so desired it. She didn't have that option while in San Diego. Perhaps it was time to show his feelings for her, slowly at first, to allow her time to know the real Diego.

* * *

><p>The following day turned into a shopping expedition for both of them as they wandered along the main streets of San Diego, visiting any shops that took their interest. Victoria bought a number of items including several new blouses and skirts for everyday wear as well as ordering a more formal travelling outfit and a new dress from a reputable dressmaker, which would be delivered to Los Angeles once finished. She also bought a pair of sturdy shoes and a pair of evening slippers that would match her new dress.<p>

Diego himself ordered two new suits from his tailor, some white shirts and as well as a number of black ones, which he had to make sure that Victoria knew nothing about for he wouldn't be able to explain why he needed black shirts, seeing that he never wore them as himself. He had long run out of the black fabric that he had discovered at home and he now had his black shirts and trousers ordered from different tailors. His shirts came from San Diego, while he ordered his trousers from Santa Barbara, it was essential that no-one, not even the tailors, discover the secret.

When Diego visited a bookshop to see what hidden treasures he could find amongst the shelves, Victoria took the opportunity to enter another shop that sold amongst other things, women's under-garments and sleepwear. She was glad that Diego had entered the bookshop, it saved her the embarrassment of discussing such a personal subject with him. She bought a new nightgown and a new corset that she desperately needed.

After a light lunch at one of the many taverns in the area, they slowly made their way back to the guesthouse with their arms full with parcels, laughing and chatting together like the friends that they were.

"You know Diego, I don't think I'll be able to fit everything in my bags." Victoria realised as she placed her parcels on her bed. She couldn't believe just how much she had bought or how much she had spent but she had managed to kept to her budget, but it would be very tight from now on.

Diego chuckled as he stood by the door, his own parcels in his hands. "You certainly bought enough to start your own store back home."

She chuckled and shook her head. "At least you had the sense to have your clothing sent to Los Angeles."

He snorted. "That's because the tailor has to make the suits otherwise, I too would be laden down with items other than my shirts and these books." he said as he shifted his parcels from one arm to the other. "Victoria, if you can't fit everything in, I do have room in my bags."

Victoria looked up at him startled by his offer. "Oh Diego that's good of you but that wouldn't be...well...proper to have my things in your bag."

"Nonsense, it's more practical than buying another bag." he said firmly.

She was startled by his demeanour, he had never been so decisive like he has been over the last couple of days and she wondered briefly at what would cause this change in his behaviour. But whatever the reason, he was right; it wouldn't be practical to spend more money on another bag that she may never use again. She nodded. "Gracias Diego, I may have to take you up on the offer."

Diego smiled warmly. "Good, good. Just let me know what you can't pack and I'll fit it in my bags." he turned to leave.

"Wait." Victoria crossed over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "I had a truly wonderful day today." she said sincerely with a slight blush on her lovely features.

"So did I Victoria, so did I." he replied warmly. To her surprise, he gently raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her skin, before he turned and left to go to his room.

Victoria felt her face burn as she closed her door, stunned by his gesture. She couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed her hand and strangely it made her heart flutter, almost like it had when he first arrived home from Spain. She had felt an attraction to him at that time but then Zorro appeared and she fell in love with the masked bandit and any attraction she had felt for Diego was lost as she was swept away by the dashing bandit.

She shook her head as she turned to the parcels on the bed, what she had told Diego was the truth, she had enjoyed their day together. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed and happy. She had been relieved that their meeting with Estrella had gone so well and she noticed that Diego was more relaxed now that he knew that Estrella wasn't going to take Felipe away. He had felt so at ease that he began opening up to her; he told her several humorous stories of the scrapes that he and her brothers used to get into when they were younger, stories that she had never heard before. As she listened, she began to see that mischievous youth appear once more, as though a mask had been pulled away from the normally serious man sitting before her.

In fact he seemed like a completely different man, instead of the idle caballero she had known for years, he was more like the man he had been when they had seen the King's Emissary in Santa Paula. At that time he had been determined, witty and wasn't afraid to speak his mind but now he showed his happiness, his enjoyment of life, something she rarely saw from him and it added another layer to his strange behaviour. She wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that he had obvious feelings for her but it was there, in the back on her mind.

As Diego walked back to his room, he felt as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders; he was finally showing his true feelings to Victoria after all these years of waiting, of hoping that she wouldn't turn away from him. He also managed to get a good night's sleep the night before despite all his concerns about Felipe and Estrella and he had just spent the entire day shopping with the woman he loved. He chuckled as he entered his room, he couldn't believe that he had taken pleasure in something as mundane as shopping but he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning Victoria and Diego met with Estrella at the stagecoach depot in the heart of the bustling town. After they paid their fares at the office and had their luggage placed on top of the stage, they joined the other passengers for the journey north. This time the stagecoach was crowded and after they all exchanged polite greetings, Victoria and Estrella began chatting with the other ladies that were travelling with them, much to the amusement of Diego. He was often surprised at just how easily Victoria got along with everyone, whereas he was always treated with deference because he was a wealthy caballero, the heir to the large De la Vaga estate.

They arrived at San Luis Rey without incident but due to the number of passengers, the mission didn't have enough rooms for all of them, so Victoria and Estrella offered to share a room together, which the manager was most grateful for. After a simple but delicious dinner in the main dining hall, with their fellow passengers, they retired to their rooms and as Victoria and Estrella began to ready themselves for bed, Estrella looked over at her new friend.

"So Victoria, tell me what's going on between you and Diego?" she asked curiously.

"There's nothing going on with Diego, we're just good friends." she replied but not very convincingly.

Estrella raised an eyebrow. "That may be so but he doesn't act as though you were just good friends." She replied. She could not help but notice how attentive Diego had been to Victoria, of how he looked at her with love in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

Victoria couldn't look at the older woman. "I don't know what you mean."

Estrella shook her head. "I think you do."

Victoria frowned. "No I don't." she replied stubbornly as she turned away, unwilling to admit it to herself.

Estrella sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Victoria, don't you know that Diego is in love with you."

Victoria felt a flush rise over her face as she kept her back to Estrella. "He's in love with me!" she whispered softly, she had only started to realise that herself and to hear it from someone else was startling. She was having trouble believing her closest friend was in love with her for he had never shown any interest in her before, except when they had spent the night together in the old windmill. She was certain that he wanted to kiss her but she couldn't let it happen, it would be betraying Zorro.

"Si he is but I don't understand why he would hide it from you." Estrella said carefully, for she had seen the young woman's feelings towards Diego and it wasn't sisterly love. It was almost as though she was hiding her feelings for him as well. "I mean you are well suited to each other, you have this wonderful friendship that most people would be envious of, a friendship that could develop into much more if only you let it." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Victoria, I don't mean to pry."

Victoria sighed as she turned and faced the older lady. "It's okay Estrella, I think I know the reason why. You see, there is someone else in my life, someone I love very much."

Estrella gazed intently at Victoria, something wasn't adding up here, although she said that she loved someone else, why did she behave as though she loved Diego. "This other man must be something special to give up a true gentleman like Diego."

Victoria flushed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh he is very special, he's wonderful and we love each other very much." she said with a conviction that she wasn't entirely feeling. What was wrong with her? She never doubted her love for Zorro before except for that time with Juan but why now? It's true that she hadn't seen Zorro for a couple of weeks but that didn't mean that she loved him any less. Was it because she had found out that Diego was in love with her? Did she feel more than friendship towards him? Or was it because she just felt flattered that he had strong feelings for her? She shook her head, it was all too confusing for her to think straight.

"This man of yours must really trust you to travel alone with another man. I'm not sure how many men would feel comfortable with that." Estrella commented.

Victoria felt her face burn. "I...I..." she stopped.

Estrella was surprised and a little shocked. "Victoria, didn't you tell this man of yours?"

She shook her head. "I didn't have time, I mean he was away and I had no way of letting him know." she was embarrassed that she had to defend herself and Zorro.

Estrella noticed her distress and reached out and placed her hand on the younger woman's arm. "Forgive me Victoria, it wasn't my intention to criticise you in any way, its that I'm a little envious of you." she added softly.

Victoria was startled. "You're envious of me? Why?" she never had anyone envious of her before.

It was Estrella's turn to sigh. "Because you are in love with someone who returns that love. My marriage wasn't based on love. It was an arranged marriage with a man ten years my senior and there was no real love from either of us. Oh we did like each other but it wasn't love. I longed for the kind of love that Renata had with Herberto but we had no choice in matters of love for when she eloped, father became more dictatorial than ever.

We weren't allowed any male visitors except for father's friends and their sons, we weren't allowed to go out without the chaperones that he himself appointed. We were only allowed to go to parties that were hosted by his friends and even then we were never allowed to be alone with any man, the chaperones did their work so well that we never spoke with a man in private, we never got to know our husbands until after we married. We never knew if they were good men or not, until it was too late. I was lucky to marry a good man but my youngest sister did not and it was only good fortune that he died in a shooting accident, otherwise she would have lived her life in misery."

"Madre de Dios Estrella, I'm so sorry, that's terrible." Victoria was totally shocked by her story. She had heard of women having bad husbands that abused them but surely her family would have protected their daughters from monsters like that. Annulment of a marriage was accepted by the Church under certain circumstances but she felt that Estrella's father would not agree to such a formality considering that he had been such an overbearing and domineering man. She felt somewhat relieved that she had been born to parents who not only loved each other but also their children and she knew that if her parents had lived, she would not be forced into such a marriage, that they would have given her the freedom to choose her own husband, a man that she loved and he loved her.

Estrella patted her hand. "It's alright Victoria, just marry that man of yours when you get home and if he doesn't, consider Diego. I don't mean to take him as second best but I think you have feelings for him too, take some time to discover if you feel the same. Whatever you do, promise me you will marry, not only love but also for friendship and most importantly, respect. Without respect on both sides, it will not be the happy, loving marriage that we all yearn for."

Victoria felt tears in her eyes at her words. "I will Estrella, I promise."

* * *

><p>The following day they continued on their way further north and while Estrella chatted with the other passengers, Victoria leant against the side panel of the stage and gazed tiredly out of the window. She didn't get much sleep the previous night for Estrella's words kept echoing around in her mind, about how Diego loved her and she kept thinking about her feelings for him as well as Zorro.<p>

Diego noticed her tiredness. "You seem a little tired today Victoria. Let me guess, did you and Estrella spend the night gossiping together?" he teased her.

She smiled at her friend. "Well, yes we did. How did you know?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Isn't that what women do best, gossip?"

She frowned slightly at that remark. "That's true of men too Diego, I've seen you gossip with many people including Sergeant Mendoza all the time." she huffed.

Diego chuckled softly. "I guess I do at that." he paused as he considered her. "Victoria, if you wish to sleep, you're welcome to lean against me. I mean it might be more comfortable then the wooden panel of the stage." he added hastily. He didn't want Victoria to think he wanted this, even though it would be true.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at his unexpected but tempting offer. "Well, if you really don't mind..." she felt a flush rise over her at the thought of leaning against him. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression, especially as he had feelings for her but at the same time she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

He smiled. "Of course not." he replied as he tried to control his pounding heart.

Victoria shifted hesitantly and lightly rested her head against his shoulder.

He gave a soft chuckle. "It's alright, I won't break." he teased as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

Her blush deepened as she pressed her head more firmly against him and she had to admit that he was indeed more comfortable than the inside of the stage. With the relatively smooth motion of the stage and of the warmth radiating from Diego, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Diego felt a great wave of love wash over him as he felt Victoria nestle against him and he fought down the urge to plant a soft kiss to her head, a kiss he felt sure that she would feel. He had decided that when they returned home, he would tell her everything and prayed that she would forgive him. He caught Estrella watching him with understanding eyes, he knew that she was aware of his love for Victoria.

Victoria shifted her head and gave a tiny sigh as though she was dreaming.

"Pleasant dreams querida." he whispered.

Victoria was indeed dreaming but not necessary the pleasant ones that Diego wished for her.

_She was in her tavern, struggling with an annoying lancer who had grabbed her. "Let me go." she said but he just laughed and pulled her closer._

_Without warning Diego spoke up in a very firm voice as he grabbed the soldier's arm and pushed him away. "The senorita said to let her go!"_

_The soldier sneered. "Just who do you think you are Senor?"_

_Don Alejandro came up to them. "This is my son Corporal, he's just returned from Spain."_

_Diego moved closer to the Corporal. "Where amongst other things, I learnt how to treat a lady."_

...The scene shifted to outside the tavern...

_Alcalde Ramon was threatening the lives of a number of peons who had refused to pay their taxes._

_She whispered to Diego. "Do something." she urged him._

_Diego spoke up. "Just how does the government intend to spend these taxes?"_

_Ramon turned to face him and sneered. "You mustn't know who I am?'_

_"I know who are you but allow me to introduce myself I'm Diego de la Vega from Spain."_

_Without warning or rational thought, Ramon slapped Diego with his gloves._

_Diego retorted angrily. "You bear the rank of a gentleman, why not act like one?"_

_Ramon smirked. "Is that a challenge, de la Vega?"_

_Diego gritted his teeth. "If it were, my sword would be at your throat."_

_"Only long enough for my soldiers to put a bullet through your head."_

_Don Alejandro grabbed his son's arm. "Not now Diego." he cautioned as he saw that his son had reached for his sword._

_Ramon glared at Diego. "Listen to your father and be careful or you will regret ever coming back to Los Angeles." he stated before he turned and left them._

_She looked up at him in wonder. "Would you have challenged the Alcalde?"_

...The scene changed again...

_She was pouring a glass of wine for Alcalde Ramon as he spoke. "I went at the invitation of Amanda Herrera to the de la Vega hacienda but it was destroyed by the arrival of Mendoza."_

_She frowned. "She is staying at the de la Vega hacienda? Alone."_

_Ramon nodded. "Well until her father finishes the survey of the northern territories."_

_She laughed somewhat sarcastically. "Oh, the first single woman to appear in two years and suddenly he's the gracias host."_

_Ramon leant forward. "Do I detect a hint of envy." he asked with a glint in his eyes._

_She fiddles with the wine bottle. "Don't be silly, Diego's not my type at all." she replied unwilling to meet his eyes._

...The dream changed once more...

_She had just placed a meal in front of Thackery who complained loudly and rudely. "You call this roast beef!" he pushed the plate of food off the table and it crashed over the floor. "Get me a decent meal."_

_"Get it yourself." she yelled at him and turned to leave but he grabbed her arms. _

_"Nobody speaks to me that way."_

_"Take your hands off her!" Diego spoke up in a very authoritative voice that brooked no argument._

_She was stunned by the force of her friend's voice. "Diego...?"_

_But she was interrupted by Thackery. "I do believe you are looking for a fight Senor." he said eagerly._

_Diego strode up to him and with barely contained anger, agreed. "Anytime, anywhere."_

_Thackery sneered. "Shall we say ten minutes from now in the plaza?"_

_Diego nodded then left the tavern._

_Victoria watched with fear as Diego fought bravely against the more experience Englishman, she prayed that he wouldn't be hurt or killed and she let out a sigh of relief when Diego had sprained his ankle, it meant that he was no longer at risk._

Diego heard a soft moan slip from Victoria's lips as she buried her head against his shoulder and wondered what she was dreaming about, if she was dreaming about him or a certain masked bandit. He hoped it was the former, that she could come to love him for himself. He quickly glanced around at the other passengers but they were either asleep or looking out the windows and he finally gave into temptation and planted a very soft kiss to her head.

She murmured something that he didn't understand but she didn't wake, in fact she seemed to press more firmly against him. An idea floated across his mind to put his arm around her but he wasn't sure what she would do if she woke to find herself against his chest. He wasn't going to risk her ire or her embarrassment just to have her in his arms, no matter how enticing it would be. He gave a little sigh and let his thoughts drift away.

Victoria was still dreaming but this time her dreams shifted from Diego to Zorro.

_Her wrists were tied together with rope and she twisted her hands in an effort to free herself. She watched as the two escaped bandits finally opened the safe that they had taken from the pueblo, when suddenly, purple smoke poured out of it._

_The two men coughed as they looked inside. "It's empty." _

_One of the bandits slapped his hand on the safe in a fit of rage. "All bets are off." he turned and started walking towards Victoria. "You are going to die!" he roared._

_"If anyone is going to die Senor, it will be you." came the familiar drawl._

_The two men turned to see Zorro standing behind them. "Not you again." they moaned as they raced towards the wagon to get their weapons._

_"Zorro." she called out excitedly, she knew that he would come to her aid as he always did._

_He smiled in her direction. "At your service as always senorita."_

_She smiled back then she saw the bandits aiming their guns at her love. "No!" she cried out as they pulled the triggers but all that came out was small puffs of smoke._

_Zorro crossed his arms and scolded the bandits. "You really must stop threatening people, Senor, it's becoming very tiresome. Apparently whoever provided you with those weapons forgot to give you ammunition as well."_

_She spoke with amusement and a little pride. "It was Don Diego, Zorro."_

_Zorro nodded. "Please thank him for me Senorita."_

...the dream shifted suddenly and Victoria found herself back in her tavern again...

_She was placing new candles in the chandelier, while her old friend Gregorio Segovia was pestering her to marry him. She had already told him no as she loved another but he wasn't taking no for an answer._

_"Who is it? It's not Diego de la Vega is it?" he frowned at the thought._

_She shook her head. "Don't be silly."_

_He snorted. "I didn't think so but who is it. Tell me!" he ordered as he grabbed her arm._

_She raised her chin defiantly. "I love Zorro."_

_He couldn't believe it. "Zorro, that bandit. I almost killed him today but next time I will finish the job!"_

_She slapped his face. "I want you out of here." she yelled at him but as she turned away, he grabbed her arms._

_"Let me go!" she struggled against the stronger man._

_From above came a familiar voice. "It appears the senorita doesn't want you Senor." _

_She watched with excitement and a little fear as Zorro and Gregorio began duelling but something was wrong, it was no longer Zorro who was fighting Gregorio but Diego fighting Gregorio. It was Diego who fought with such grace and finesse, it was Diego who teased Gregorio mercilessly, it was Diego who was...Zorro._

Victoria woke up crying out 'no' much to the amusement of her fellow passengers. She blushed furiously as Diego chuckled. "Do you often talk in your sleep, Victoria? What exactly were you saying no to, or perhaps who were you saying it to." he whispered.

Her faced burned deep red. "I...I was...just dreaming." she stuttered.

He nodded. "I assumed as much. Was it a good dream or a bad dream?" he asked kindly.

She swallowed to ease her dry throat. "Well lets just say it was an interesting dream." she didn't dare look at him for she knew instinctively that her dream was true.

"Perhaps you could tell me what was so interesting." he smiled warmly at her.

She nodded. "Perhaps I will." she replied as she turned and gazed out of the window, stunned beyond belief that she had discovered the secret of the man sitting next to her, the man she had rested her head against and had gone to sleep against.

It could not be a coincidence that the only two men who had ever protected her were Diego and Zorro. They both stood up for her, both risked their lives to stop unwanted attention from any man in the tavern or elsewhere. They both protected her because they were the same man. It was then that she understood the true reason why he wanted to change seats several days ago when that man was pestering her, it wasn't because he had a coughing fit but because he was protecting her again. She had no doubts at all, Diego de la Vega was Zorro.

* * *

><p>AN Victoria's dreams were from a number of episodes over the series. Many thanks goes to Pam and her transcripts of the show.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Diego chatted with the gentleman sitting across from him, he was unaware that Victoria had discovered his long held secret and therefore unaware of why she seemed to have withdrawn into herself. He just assumed that she was still tired from their journey. Even Estrella was concerned by Victoria's unusual silence and she wondered if she had been right to discuss the young man's love for her, it was after all none of her business.

They soon reached their final overnight stop at San Juan Capistrano mission, where once again Victoria and Estrella shared accommodation due to the limited number of rooms available for the passengers. After a quiet dinner, Victoria excused herself and went outside for some time to herself. Over the last several hours she had time to reflect on her discovery of Zorro's identity and what it meant to her. She had gone through the range of emotions of shock, anger, hurt and guilt but in the end she was mostly relieved. Relieved that the endless waiting, the endless uncertainty of her future was finally over and she could get on with her life with the man she loved. And she did love him.

Diego went in search of Victoria and he found her sitting on a low brick fence overlooking the fields. "Victoria, are you okay? You seem a little low in spirits." he asked kindly as he sat down beside her.

She shook her head. "I'm okay Diego, I'm just a little tired that's all."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, it was more than just tiredness. "Look, it may not be any of my business but if there's anything bothering you, you can always talk to me about it." he offered.

Victoria let out a sigh, she had to tell him but she simply didn't know how to go about it. They sat in silence for awhile as she gathered her courage, their relationship had changed forever since she had discovered the secret.

"I know." she said softly as she looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

Diego frowned, not understanding. "Know what?"

"I know who you are. Zorro." she confirmed without looking at him.

He gave an audible gasp. "What! You think that I'm Zorro." he was shocked by her words, this was not what he had been expecting and his first instinct was to deny it.

She looked up at him. "Please Diego, don't lie about this." she pleaded with him.

He gazed into her eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. "How did you find out?" his voice hoarse.

She looked down at her hands again as she nervously twisted her fingers in the material of her skirts. "Over this last week or so, you've behaved so differently, more assertive, more outgoing than I have ever seen you but it was today that I knew for sure."

As he stared into the distance, he had a feeling that she had picked up on his changed attitude. Although he hadn't set out to show her his true self but as the days had passed he wanted her to see more of the man under the mask. He should have realised that she would have worked it out on her own, she was an intelligent woman. "What was it about today that made you realise that I'm Zorro." he asked softly. Although there was no-one around, he didn't want them to be caught talking about the masked bandit.

Victoria kept her gaze on her hands, somehow it was easier to discuss it when she wasn't looking at him. "Earlier today, when I was asleep, I dreamt of you, of both of you actually and when I woke, I just knew. Don't ask me to explain how I knew, I just did."

They sat in silence for a moment as each grappled with the discovery and what it meant for them.

"Please forgive me Victoria, I never meant to keep this from you for so long..."

She reached out and touched his hand. "It's okay Diego, you did what you had to do to protect yourself and those you love from the Alcalde's wrath." she paused for a moment as she turned his hand over. "I've always admired your hands, gentle enough to play the piano but strong enough to hold a sword." She felt a blush creep over her face at her rather personal remarks.

"I would rather hold your hand." he replied as he slowly entwined their fingers together. "I can imagine that you have a lot of questions."

Victoria gazed at their joined hands, it felt so right to have their fingers linked in such an intimate gesture. "Where did the stairs go?" she asked the first thing that came to mind.

Diego frowned. "What stairs?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"The stairs in the cave, where does it go? You know, the ones that disappeared up at the back." she asked eagerly.

He was so stunned by this unexpected question that he just laughed.

She nudged him. "Diego...?"

He shook his head. "Of all the questions that you could have asked, I can't believe you chose that one." he burst out laughing again.

Victoria's mouth twitched. "Well, I've wanted to know ever since that day." She shook her head, it had been a silly question to ask him. She started to giggle and before long they were both laughing together as the tension eased between them.

"So are you going to tell me where the stairs went to?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It leads to a passage which in turn leads to a hidden doorway to the library." he confirmed.

She frowned slightly. "There's a hidden doorway but where?" she asked.

He smiled warmly. "Behind the fireplace."

"The fireplace! But how do you get passed it with a fire burning?" she asked curiously.

"With great care." he replied casually but he chuckled at her stunned expression. "If we need to light the fire, it's usually kept low but as the library itself is near the centre of the hacienda, it doesn't get as cold as the other rooms so it's not often used."

She nodded. "Of course, I think I can count the number of times on one hand that I've seen the fire alight."

They were silent for a moment before she asked softly. "So what are we going to do now?"

Diego glanced down at their still joined hands. "I guess that depends on how you feel, do you still...want to be with me?" he replied somewhat nervously.

Victoria squeezed his hand. "Remember what I said when you proposed to me, that the courage and passion that was Zorro's heart was also in yours."

He nodded.

"Well that hasn't changed Diego, in fact it's even more accurate now that I know you are he. You, who have sacrificed so much for the people, you've put your life into danger every single time you ride as him. How can I not love the man of flesh and blood, the man whose courage and passion has helped save the lives of countless people."

Diego felt a lump in his throat at her sincerely, of her love for him. "Oh querida, I do love you." he whispered as he raised his free hand and gently caressed her face.

"I love you too Diego." she whispered as she leant towards him. She wasn't sure if she leant all the way to him or whether he met her half way but it didn't matter as their lips met in their first kiss without the mask. A kiss that was tender and sweet, a promise of things to come.

Victoria leant into his shoulder. "What's going to happen when we get back home?"

Diego sighed. "I don't know, I left a situation brewing with the Alcalde and it needs to be resolved."

She heard the indecision in his voice. "Will you...will you have to..." she stopped unable to say it.

"Kill him you mean." he sighed again as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I don't want that Victoria, I've always believe that ALL life is sacred, no matter what the circumstances are."

"I know but you may not have a choice." she advised softly, she would hate to see him kill another for she knew what it would do to him, he would die inside.

He shook his head. "There must be another way." he stated firmly. "I just have to find it."

Victoria was surprised was once more as she heard his determination, so much like the Zorro that he portrayed for so long. "WE will find another way together Diego." she replied firmly.

He gazed into her brown eyes, saw them blazing with her own determination and smiled lovingly at her. "You really are a perfect match for the fox."

She blushed. "You know, Estrella said the same thing."

Diego raise an eyebrow. "She thinks you're a match for me?"

She grinned at his surprise. "Si she does, she believes that we are well suited together."

He chuckled. "Estrella is a very astute woman." he paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Does that mean that the two of been talking about me?" he teased.

"Who us? Why would we do that?" she replied innocently but she couldn't keep the teasing gleam from her eyes.

He shook his head in amusement. "Why indeed. Victoria, we have to be careful in how we behave when we get back home, at least for awhile." he said seriously.

Victoria nodded. "I know, I have no intention of losing you to the hangman's rope." she replied as she nestled closer against him.

"And I have no intention of being hanged, I have so much to live for now." he said softly.

"So do I Diego, so do I." she whispered as they held each other and watched the setting sun, both realising that the coming days would be full of uncertainty in many different ways but they would see it through together.

Estrella was walking along the far side of the plaza and smiled softly as she noticed Victoria and Diego sitting together with their arms around each other. She didn't know who this other man was that Victoria claimed to be in love with but her actions told her differently. If she truly loved the other, then she would not be sitting with Diego in such an intimate hold. She turned away and entered the building that housed the accommodation, pleased that they had found love together. She didn't begrudge them their happiness and although she had some regrets about her life, she wouldn't change it.

As she closed the door of her room, she began to think about what tomorrow would bring, for tomorrow they would arrive in Los Angeles and she would finally meet her nephew. She felt such a range of emotions from excitement, happiness and nervousness to a deep sense of sadness. As she removed her jacket, she made a silence promise to her sister that she would tell him all about her and their family, tell him about all the good times they had together as children and even some of the bad times.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The dusty stagecoach rumbled into Los Angeles just after siesta so there weren't many citizens present to see Don Diego, Senorita Victoria and a middle aged, well dressed Señora step down from the stage.

"Senorita, Don Diego you're back. How was your trip to San Diego?" Mendoza greeted them warmly as he stood on the step of the tavern; he had just re-opened the tavern with help from Pilar and Maria.

Victoria smiled warmly. "It was wonderful Sergeant. Was there any trouble with the tavern?" she asked worriedly, she had been away for eight days and a lot could have happened in that time. Like discovering the identity of Zorro, she mused to herself.

"Oh no nothing happened Senorita, everything went smoothly except..." he paused as he looked a little sad.

Victoria frowned. "Except for what Sergeant?"

"It's just that I really missed your cooking Senorita, Pilar and Maria cannot compare to you." he complimented with a warm smile.

She held back a giggle. "Well, I'll see what I can do about cooking up a large plate of your favourite tamales."

Mendoza grinned broadly. "Gracias Senorita, that would be truly wonderful." he replied eagerly.

Diego smiled. "Well Sergeant, it's good to know there has been no trouble here." he commented as he escorted Estrella up the step to the tavern.

"Si Don Diego, I would never let anything happen to Senorita's tavern."

"Of course you wouldn't. Sergeant, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Señora Estrella Chavez this is Sergeant Jaime Mendoza of the Royal Lancers, Sergeant, this is Señora Chavez from Spain." They had decided to keep Estrella's relationship with Felipe a secret for the time being.

Mendoza came to attention and bowed his head. "I'm very pleased to meet you Señora, any friend of Don Diego's is always welcome here."

Estrella smiled warmly. "I'm pleased to meet you too Sergeant Mendoza, Don Diego speaks quite highly of you."

Mendoza straightened up even further at her compliment. "Gracias Señora, I consider Don Diego a friend. May I ask how long you are planning to stay with us?" he asked as he led the way into the tavern.

"I'm not sure Sergeant, awhile at least." she confirmed as she looked around the tavern. "Oh Victoria, you have a wonderful tavern."

Victoria beamed with pride while Mendoza puffed out his chest. "Si, it's the best tavern in the district." he was rather proud of the tavern as though he was the owner and not Victoria.

"It's the only tavern in the district." Diego said softly to Estrella, who had to hide her laugh behind a cough.

"Sergeant, do we have to do those drills now?" complained Corporal Sepulveda, he was still half asleep from his siesta and didn't want to do the drills in the hot afternoon sun.

Mendoza turned to the lancer. "Si Corporal we must, otherwise the Alcalde will be very upset when he gets back from Monterey. Get the other lancers ready." he ordered.

"Si Sergeant" Corporal Sepulveda saluted and left the tavern.

Victoria and Diego exchanged a glance. "When did the Alcalde leave for Monterey Sergeant?" Diego asked casually.

Mendoza shrugged. "Just after you and Senorita Victoria left for San Diego. There was a messenger from the Governor and he had to leave immediately. But if you will excuse me Don Diego, Señora, Senorita, I must put my lancers through their drills." he bowed his head slightly.

"Of course Sergeant. Adios." Victoria said absently. At least with De Soto in Monterey, there would be no need for Zorro to ride, at least for awhile anyway. She shook her head and smiled at Estrella. "Let's see what rooms are available for you."

Estrella smiled back. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here without knowing how long I'll need the room for."

"That's what friends are for Estrella." she replied as she checked with Pilar and was pleased that her best room was free. As she handed the key to Estrella, Diego came back inside carrying Estrella's trunks with the aid of Don Pedro, who had just arrived in the pueblo.

"Estrella, do you need all the trunks or perhaps Victoria can store them somewhere?" he asked. She had three, somewhat heavy trunks in varying sizes.

She laughed. "I know that I don't travel light but in answer to your question, I only need the two smaller ones. If Victoria can place the larger one somewhere, I would appreciated it."

Victoria smiled. "Of course, just put the trunk in the store room Diego, it will be safe there."

Diego nodded and with the help of Don Pedro carried the large trunk to the store room before they returned and carried the other trunks to her room.

"Gracias Don Pedro, you are a true gentleman." she thanked the tall caballero.

Don Pedro smiled warmly and bowed his head. "You are most welcome Señora Chavez, if you need anything, please let me know."

She smiled. "I will Don Pedro."

When Don Pedro left them, Diego turned to Estrella. "You're always welcome to stay at the hacienda."

She nodded. "I know but I don't want to make it uncomfortable for Felipe." she replied. "He needs to feel safe in his own home, safe in the knowledge that I'm not here to take him away."

He nodded. "I understand Estrella but I hope in time that won't be necessary."

She gave a small smile. "So do I but we need to give him time, to give us all time to become accustomed to our new kinship."

Diego smiled warmly. "I must go Estrella, I would imagine that the news of our arrival has already made it home. I'll come back tomorrow and bring you out to the hacienda."

Estrella nodded. "I'll be waiting." she replied before she gave him a quick embrace which he returned with much warmth. "You know with you adopting my nephew as your son, that would almost make you my brother."

He chuckled. "I guess it would. I've always wanted a sister."

"And I always wanted a brother." she grinned. "Now go, they'll be eager to hear the news." she all but pushed him out of the room.

He nodded. "Si, they will be. Adios Estrella."

"Adios Diego."

Diego walked down the stairs and crossed over to where Victoria was talking with Pilar and Maria.

"Hola Don Diego, welcome back." Maria said warmly.

Diego smiled. "Gracias Maria, it's good to be back. Victoria, I was wondering if I could borrow your horse, I had been hoping that father would be here with mine but I guess they weren't expecting us to return home so soon. I'll get one of our vaqueros to bring your mare back." he promised.

Victoria smiled back. "Of course you can Diego, she probably needs the exercise anyway."

"Gracias, now if you will excuse Senoritas, I would like to get home and wash this dust off." his eyes sparkled with mischief and to Victoria's surprise, he raised her hand and planted a kiss to her soft skin before he turned and left the tavern, with Pilar and Maria staring open-mouthed at his unusual gesture, while Victoria hid her pleasure by moving into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Diego arrived home to find his father and Felipe out searching for strays with their headman, Jose. He removed his bags from the horse and told one of their vaqueros to return Victoria's mare to her before he entered the hacienda and immediately called for Marie to ready a hot bath for him. After he had bathed and dressed in clean clothes, he wandered to the library to wait for his father and Felipe to return. He crossed over to the piano and idly played a few notes before he moved over to the bookshelf.<p>

He removed a book and flipped through the pages but after several moments, he replaced it back on the shelf with a sigh. He was simply too uptight, too anxious about how Felipe would react that he couldn't relax. He even thought about saddling his horse and go searching for them but the area they were searching for the strays was large and they might miss each other altogether. No, he would wait at the hacienda until they returned, he mused to himself.

However he didn't have to wait too long. It was only ten minutes later that he heard his father talking to Felipe from the direction of the east wing, where the rear entrance of the hacienda was located.

As they came around the corner, Don Alejandro saw his son and let out a surprised cry. "Diego, you're back. We weren't expecting you for at least another five days." he grinned as he pulled his son into a warm embrace that startled Diego.

"Si father, we were able to return sooner that expected." he replied as he returned his father's embrace.

"How did it go?" Don Alejandro asked as he pulled away from his son.

He didn't answer straight away as he turned towards Felipe, who had stayed by the doorway, his face gone white. Over the last week or so, Felipe had managed to forget about Diego's mission to San Diego but now that he was here standing in front of him, it was too much for him. He swayed as the blood drained even further from his head.

"Felipe!" Diego called out in concern as he rushed over to him and helped him to sit down on the lounge. "Easy Felipe, just take a deep breath." he advised as he sat beside him while Don Alejandro held out a glass of red wine.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Wine father?"

Don Alejandro smiled softly. "It's alright Diego, sometimes a sip of wine helps." he replied as Felipe took the glass and tentatively took a sip but then pulled a face at the dry taste and handed the glass back to Diego, who then placed it on the small table beside them.

Both Don Alejandro and Diego chuckled at the younger man's reaction. "At least we know that you won't become a drunkard, Felipe." Don Alejandro predicted as he sat down across from them.

"Are you okay now?" Diego asked concernedly.

Felipe nodded and hesitantly signed the question that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to.

Diego reached out placed his hand on his soon to be son's arm. "Yes, we met with Señora Chavez." he paused as he glanced towards his father.

"Tell us what happened Diego, is she or isn't she Felipe's aunt?" Don Alejandro asked impatiently.

Diego nodded, trust father to get straight to the point. He sighed as he turned his attention back to young man sitting beside him. "Felipe, we spoke with Señora Chavez for a long time and it is my firm belief that she is your aunt."

Felipe swallowed hard as he gripped Diego's hand tight, while Don Alejandro gasped. "Are you sure Diego? What proof did she have?"

Diego held tight to Felipe's hand. "Si, I am totally convinced of it. There was a number of things that made me believe the truth." He glanced at his father before he faced Felipe again. "She knew of the Saint Nicholas medallion that you have, in fact she has one exactly like except for a different colour stone."

Felipe stared wide eyed at Diego, he couldn't believe, he had family. Real blood family.

"But Diego, those medallions are common enough. You must have had other reasons to believe it." Don Alejandro stated.

Diego nodded. "That's true father, there was something else, something that only the three of us know about and of course Felipe's own family would know." he paused as a small smile crossed his lips "She knows about your birthmark, Felipe."

Felipe felt a flush rise over his face, he was embarrassed about the heart-shape birthmark. Of all the places and of all the shapes that a birthmark could be, it had to be there, on his buttocks. He wouldn't have minded if it had been elsewhere on his body, but to have it there was simply embarrassing.

Don Alejandro chuckled softly as he shook his head. "How did she know about that?"

Diego squeezed Felipe's hand in support. "She has letters from her sister and one of them was about the birth of her son and...how did she describe it? Ah yes, he had a cute little birthmark in the shape of a heart." he grinned when Felipe blushed deep red and he signed rapidly.

Both Don Alejandro and Diego chuckled. "Forgive me, I won't tease you about it but it was the absolute proof that we needed" He paused to gather his words. "Felipe, she is your aunt and she would like to meet you, that is, if you want to meet her"

Don Alejandro frowned slightly. "What do you mean? You want to take Felipe to San Diego?"

Diego shook his head. "No father, Señora Chavez is here in Los Angeles, she travelled with us and is currently staying at the tavern".

Felipe gaped at him, she was here? She wanted to meet him? Did he want to meet her? He didn't know what to think. He stood up and stumbled away, his mind was numb, he never imagined that his dream would come true after all these years. He had the chance to finally know who he was but he was unsure about it. What was she like? Would she like him, would he like her?

Diego stood up and touched Felipe's shoulder to get his attention. "Felipe, it's your decision to make but she is your aunt, she is your flesh and blood. She has searched for years to find you and it would be only polite for you to meet her, at least once." he advised seriously.

Felipe nodded and signed.

"Si, of course you can go and think it over. Remember if you need to talk about it, come to me at any time day or night, comprende amigo." he smiled warmly as he tussled the younger man's hair.

Felipe gave him a warm smile as he impulsively wrapped his arms around Diego and hugged him tight before he turned and left.

Diego let out a small sigh as he turned to face his father, hoping that Felipe would make the right decision.

"Here son, I think you need this." Don Alejandro said as he handed over a glass of wine to Diego.

"Gracias father." he took the glass and sipped at the wine.

"So, you truly believe that this Señora is Felipe's aunt?"

Diego nodded. "I have no doubts at all. Estrella is Felipe's aunt."

Don Alejandro smiled. "I see you are on first name basis" he commented.

Diego smiled back. "Considering that I'm adopting her nephew, then yes, we are on first name basis."

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So she's not going to challenge the adoption then?"

Diego shook his head. "No, she's not, even though she could legally stop it but Estrella isn't like that. She is a very lovely and honourable and I think a very lonely woman, who just wants to know her nephew, she has much love to give to Felipe and he to her. I think they need each other."

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right son, now tell me all about it." he added as he sat down on the lounge.

Diego shifted on his feet before he too sat down. "Father, there is something I must tell you first."

Don Alejandro gazed intently at his son. "What is it?"

Diego took a deep breath and slowly let it out, as Victoria knew his secret, he had to tell his father and he wasn't sure how he was going to react. "Father...I..." he paused, not realising how hard it would be to tell him.

Don Alejandro waited patiently for his son to speak.

Diego took another deep breath. "Father, I need to tell you...that I am...Zorro." he whispered hoarsely.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly as he reached out and placed his hand on his son's arm. "I'm glad you've told me Diego, it saved me the trouble of asking you."

Diego's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in total surprise, he never expected this. "You...you know? But...but how? When?" he stuttered.

Don Alejandro chuckled at the look of utter disbelief on Diego's face, he never thought he would ever see his son so shocked as he was now, it almost made up for all those years of worry, almost.

"Yes I know of the secret you have been living for the last five years but I've only known about it in the last week since you've been away."

Diego was flabbergasted by the news that his father knew the secret. First it was Victoria who had discovered it, now his father, he just hoped that no-one else would work it out. "How?"

"I think I really started to realise it when you yelled at me at The Guardian office and how very determined you were about travelling to San Diego to find out the truth about Señora Chavez. Your behaviour was not like you at all. But what really made me realised that you've been living a double life was when I caught Felipe emerging from the hidden cavern behind the fireplace and I questioned him about it." he chuckled as he remembered the look of panic on his face, when he emerged from the secret entrance.

Diego shook his head in amazement, of all the ways he had imagine telling his father, this wasn't one of them. "I guess Felipe wasn't all that forthcoming."

Don Alejandro chuckled once more. "No, he wasn't. He is very loyal to you, son and it was only when I pressed the latch and stepped towards the hidden doorway, did he finally admit to the secret." he paused as he gazed at his son. "I know I should be furious at you but I'm not, not now anyway. I understand everything that you did was to protect us. Remember Diego, I was a soldier too and I fully understand the instinct to protect unarmed civilians."

"Oh father." Diego whispered as he fought back tears at his father's complete acceptance. "I hated keeping this from you..."

Don Alejandro held up his hand. "I know son, I know. Let's just keep the past in the past shall we and get on with our lives" his voice reflected his emotions as he pulled his son into a warm embrace. "I love you son."

Diego hugged his father tightly. "I love you too father."

Don Alejandro pulled back. "So tell me about your trip."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

While Diego and his father talked in the library, Felipe wandered aimlessly through the hacienda and without realising where he was going, he ended up in the stables. His pony whinnied his greeting as Felipe gently rubbed his nose before he reached over and grabbed the brush from the shelf and slowly began to groom his pony; the broad sweeping motions always relaxed him and he definitely needed to calm himself.

His mind and heart conflicted with his desire to know his real family and the uncertainty of what that knowledge would bring. He paused in his task, reached under his shirt and pulled the chain that held his medallion and gazed at the only reminder that he had of his parents. He barely recalled anything of that time, he had been too young to remember much except for the time Diego had found him alone, hungry and so frightened, so very frightened.

He slumped against the pinto in pain as that horrible time came back to him in a rush. He remembered that he had somehow crawled out from under the cart and there was a woman laying nearby on the ground, a woman who he knew was his mother. Hot tears burned his eyes as recalled that he tried to wake her up but he couldn't speak. Then came more explosions around him and strangely he couldn't hear them which made him even more terrified. So he did the only thing that a scared little boy would do; he ran. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he wanted to get away from the nightmare that he was in.

Felipe gripped the medallion in his fingers, he didn't even remember seeing his father but he must have been there too. He knew in his heart that his father would not have left him or mama behind, he would have saved them if he had been able to. The only thing he could recall of his father was a memory of being lifted high onto his shoulders and laughing together. Occasionally when he helped the vaqueros in mending fences, the fragrance of the newly cut wood, sent him back to some memory of his childhood that gave him a wonderful, happy feeling. He often wondered what that memory was and why it made him feel happy.

As he started brushing his horse once more, he knew that the only person who could help him with his memories was his aunt. He shook his head, he simply couldn't take it in, he had an aunt! Perhaps he even had cousins or even grandparents who were still alive. It was something that he never thought possible, that he would have his own family, no matter how much he longed for it. He finally admitted to himself that he was thrilled by the knowledge that he had family, family that he wanted to meet.

He knew it wouldn't be like the last time when that horrible woman claimed to be his mother and took him away from his home, especially as Diego had no doubts about Señora Chavez being his aunt. He never blamed Diego for letting him go with that woman, they had both been tricked by her. But in a strange way, Señora Delanoso had actually helped them, if it wasn't for her, he would never have known that he had an aunt. If Señora Delanoso never arrived in Los Angeles, she would not have been arrested for his abduction and then his aunt would have never read the newspaper article in San Diego about the trial. She would have returned to Spain without knowing that her nephew was alive and well in Los Angeles.

"He's going to have the shiniest coat of all our horses if you keep brushing him like that." came a familiar teasing voice behind him.

Felipe jumped slightly as he turned and saw Diego leaning against the railing with a warm smile on his face. He smiled as he waved his hands around.

Diego chuckled. "Well yes, the other horses could become jealous over the attention you are giving him." he paused as crossed over to the pinto and patted his strong neck. "I've just been speaking with father just now. I can imagine you know what it was about hmmm?"

Felipe had the good grace to look embarrassed as he signed.

Diego shook his head and smiled. "I know it wasn't your fault that father caught you coming out of the cave. I'm quite surprised that he had never caught us long before this but I'm pleased that it happened because I was about to tell him myself."

Felipe was startled by this news, he never thought that Diego would ever tell his father. He gestured towards the hacienda and made the sign for Don Alejandro.

Diego nodded. "Yes, I was going to tell him today, you see Felipe, Victoria knows too." he confirmed with a warm smile tugging on his lips.

Both Felipe's eyebrows rose in surprise and signed.

Diego grinned. "How did she know? She worked it out for herself. I always knew she was a smart woman."

Felipe grinned at how Diego's features had softened as he spoke of his love and he realised that everything must have gone really well by the way he was smiling. He quickly signed once more.

Diego chuckled. "Yes you could say that everything went well. Before long there will be another member to our family." he paused as he saw Felipe's face drop at the mention of family. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

Felipe shrugged as he placed the brush back on the shelf and let out a silent sigh before he signed.

Diego nodded. "How do I know that she won't take you away? She told me herself..."

Felipe interrupted with a flurry of signs.

"Yes, I do believe her. All she wants is to know you." Diego confirmed.

Felipe looked sceptical and Diego smiled softly. "I can understand why you would be a little doubtful about her motives especially what happened last time but she just wants to know you." He paused as he gazed intently at his son. "There's something else worrying you about this isn't there?" he asked.

Felipe's gaze dropped to the ground, he never could hide anything from him, not even when he was a child.

Diego touched his arm gently. "Felipe, it helps to talk about it." he said compassionately.

Felipe nodded and with haltering signs, he told his father what was concerning him.

Diego frowned slightly as he tried to understand him. "Will we change because you have an aunt?" He gave a small sigh. "Yes, things will change but at the same time, everything will remain the same. Does that make sense?"

Felipe shook his head and gave a silent sigh, he knew that he hadn't made himself clear with what he was trying to say, so he signed again, slowly, so that Diego would understand him.

Diego finally understood what was troubling the young man and he was horrified, he never realised just how deeply this was affecting Felipe. "You think that I would no longer want you because you have a real family now? You think that I would send you away? Oh Felipe, how can you think that? You are my son and nothing will ever change that. Yes, your life, our life will change because of your family, change in ways that we can't know but nothing will change between us." he placed his hands on Felipe's trembling shoulders.

"I'm so pleased that you have family, Felipe. Pleased that you have the opportunity to learn everything about them, to know where you came from." he paused as he gave him a smile. "You can even visit them anytime you like but this is your home, this is where you belong. You are my family, Felipe, you have been since the day I found you." his voice reflected his strong emotions for the younger man who he had first seen as a younger brother, then as the years passed, as a son.

Felipe felt hot tears burn his eyes at his father's heart felt words, words that he never realised he needed to hear until now. He knew that this was home, that he was loved but to hear it from Diego, was something that he longed for, something that he never knew was missing in his life. He threw his arms around him in a fierce embrace.

Diego hugged him back and silently cursed himself for his lack of understanding, he should have told Felipe long ago, that he was family. He should have realised that Felipe needed the reassurance of his place within the family, to know that he was loved and wanted. He knew that Felipe's insecurities came from his traumatic and unsettled childhood and that he needed stability in his life right now. A stability that came from a warm and loving home, a home that he has had for the last thirteen years.

He pulled back and gave his son a warm smile. "Can I go to your aunt and tell her that you want to see her?" he asked kindly.

Felipe smiled as he signed.

Diego smiled back. "Good, good. It's too late now but I'll go to the tavern tomorrow and escort her back here. Come, I think Toronado needs a good brushing down, don't you?" he asked as he led the way back inside the hacienda.

Felipe grinned and signed.

Diego chuckled and shook his head "Yes, you can brush him down and then I think I will take him for a long ride..." he paused as he saw the smirk on Felipe's face as he made the sign for Victoria and gave a playful swipe to Felipe's arm. "No, I'm not going to see Victoria, unfortunately. Besides I don't need to dress in black to see her anymore, I can go as myself." he smiled softly.

Felipe grinned as they entered the hacienda, pleased that his father would soon be marrying his lady after all this time.

* * *

><p>AN - many thanks for all the wonderful reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The following morning Diego drove the small carriage into the pueblo himself, he was pleased that Felipe had agreed to meet with Estrella, it was the right thing to do both in the terms of good manners but also because she was family. He pulled up in front of the tavern, jumped down from the carriage and walked up the steps and into the tavern. As he eyes adjusted to the inside, he glanced around and saw only three patrons enjoying a late breakfast; it was still relatively early and he assumed that the three patrons were overnight guests.

He heard Victoria's laughter coming from the kitchen and he crossed over to the curtain and stepped through and smiled at the scene before him. Both Victoria and Estrella were standing by the rear door with a cup of coffee in their hands, gossiping. He was pleased that the ladies had become good friends in such a short time. Victoria didn't have many close female friends and it seemed she found that friend in Estrella.

"Buenos dias, ladies." he said warmly.

Both the ladies turned as one towards the familiar male voice and smiled at him. "Buenos dias Diego." they said together.

Estrella felt her heart pound fast in her chest as she placed her cup on the bench. "Diego...?" she all but pleaded with him to know what Felipe's answer was, she didn't get much sleep the night before and she prayed that he would want to see her just as much as she needed to see him.

Diego crossed over to Estrella and held her hand. "Felipe wants to meet you." he confirmed softly.

She clasped his hand tight. "He wants to see me?" she couldn't quite believe it, not after all these years.

He smiled warmly. "Si, he does, very much so."

"Oh that's wonderful." Victoria said as she placed her hand on the older lady's shoulder in support and was surprised by the tremors she felt. She had to fight back tears of joy for her friend, for both her friends.

Estrella gave Victoria a warm smile of gratitude for her support before she took a deep breath. "When?" she asked, her voice trembled with her nervousness.

"Anytime you like Estrella, I have the carriage waiting outside to take you to the hacienda." Diego confirmed.

Victoria frowned slightly. "Could not Felipe come here, to the tavern?" she asked Diego.

But it was Estrella that answered with a shake of her head. "No, it would be better to meet where he feels the safest, the most comfortable and that place is his home."

Diego nodded. "That's what we thought as well but we want you to be at ease too Estrella, it's not just about Felipe, it's also about you."

Estrella felt tears burn in her eyes at the generosity and compassion of Diego and his family; they were true friends. "Gracias Diego but I'll be fine no matter where I am." she took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "I guess there's no time like the present."

"Are you sure, I mean we can wait awhile, to give you more time." Diego offered.

Estrella shook her head. "I've waited a long time for this and I don't want to wait any longer. Let me get my things." she said as she squeezed Diego's hand before she left the kitchen, leaving Diego and Victoria alone.

They stared at each other for a moment before Diego smiled lovingly and open his arms to her. Victoria smiled back as she went willingly into his embrace. For a long moment they simply held each other, both just happy to spend some moments alone together. They were well aware that the kitchen wasn't the place for such embraces; it was too public for anyone could walk in and find them together and then all would be lost before they had a chance to live.

Diego pulled away but kept his hands on her waist. "Come home with us Victoria." he said softly.

She shook her head. "This is a time for families Diego, I would be intruding."

He raised his left hand and gently caressed her face. "You wouldn't be intruding, you are family." he replied as he tucked several strands of hair behind her ear.

She sighed softly as she lean into his caress. "I know and I've always felt part of your family but today is about Estrella and Felipe. I hope you can understand that."

It was Diego's turn to sigh, he understood perfectly what she was saying. He gave her a small smile. "I do understand and I thank you. But please remember that you can come out to the hacienda anytime, you don't need an invitation."

Victoria smiled lovingly at him. "I will but YOU remember that you can come to visit me any time, day or night." she felt a flush rise over her cheeks at her impertinence but she meant it. She remembered the heated kisses they had shared over the years and knew that she wanted more, they both did.

"Oh querida, don't tempt me with such ideas." he whispered as he leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Do I tempt you Diego?" she asked with a small smile tugging on her lips.

He held back a moan of desire as he gazed into her brown eyes that blazed with her love, god how he loved this woman. "I think we both know that querida." his voice deepened with his longing.

She nodded. "The feeling is mutual Diego." she replied, her voice none too steady.

As he lowered his head to claim her soft lips once more, Estrella came through the curtains. "I'm ready..." she stopped when she saw Diego and Victoria pull away from each other somewhat guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." she said apologised with a smile of understanding on her face.

Diego shook his head as he exchanged a look with Victoria, they both knew just how lucky that it had only been Estrella who had interrupted them, not anyone else. They would have to be more careful from now on.

"It's okay Estrella, are you ready?" he asked.

She smiled. "I think so. Are you coming with us Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I've a lot of work to catch up on but I may come out later." she replied with a smile.

Estrella nodded. "I'll just wait outside." she gave them a small wink before she turned and left them.

Diego and Victoria chuckled at her rather obvious wish to let them say their goodbyes in private. He turned to Victoria and raised her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss. "Until we meet again Senorita." his blue eyes sparkled with his love.

Victoria blushed. "Si Senor."

He kissed her hand once more before he turned and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Felipe frowned as he stood in front of the mirror, tugging on the bolero jacket of his new suit before he picked at an imaginary thread on the sleeve as he tried to calm his nerves. Now that his adoption was all but complete, there had been a number of changes in his life. Not only had he moved to a much large room but he now also wore the tight caballero clothes that was expected of a young gentleman of his higher station. He gazed at his image and tried to see himself objectively at the changes that the new clothes had produced.

Instead of his usual white linen pants and shirt, he wore a suit that was dark blue in colour with a matching vest, the sash around his waist was black instead of the usual faded red one and on his feet he wore black boots instead of his comfortable sandals. His frown deepened by the sight of the white shirt which he believed had too many ruffles for his taste but Diego had assured him that it was the latest fashion, so he reluctantly agreed. But as he gazed into the mirror, he had to admit that the clothes suited him well. Their tailor had done an excellent job of selecting the right colour fabric as well as the stylish cut that suited his tall slender frame.

He let out a long sigh as he gave another tug on his jacket. He was feeling a range of emotions from nervousness, to excitement and all the way through to sadness. Sad because he knew now that his parents were truly dead. In his heart of hearts he had always dreamt that one day they would come for him but that wasn't going to happen, not now, not after thirteen years since that awful day.

Felipe turned away from the mirror and moved to his dresser and picked up his Saint Nicholas medallion he had removed earlier while he dressed. Diego had told him that it was the same as his aunt's except for a different coloured stone. He always believed that this medallion was the key to his past and if only they could have found out where it had been made, he would have had a large clue to his identity. He closed his fist it and his heart started pounding fast in his chest, his stomach was in tight knots, his mouth went dry as the reality of finally discovering his past hit him.

He sat on the edge of his bed trying to hold back his emotions. It wouldn't be good to meet his aunt with bloodshot eyes. His AUNT! His dream was finally coming true. He was going to learn everything about his family, about himself. All of a sudden he stood up as he realised that he would finally find out when he was born, he would actually know his true birthdate. No-one had known when his birthday was, in fact no-one really knew how old he was; he himself had forgotten it. He had been too young to remember which day it had been, let alone the month and year that he had been born.

"Madre de dios." he cursed silently in disbelief, of all the things he could think of, he just wanted to know his real birthday. He shook his head as he placed the medallion around his neck and under his shirt and then with one last tug on his jacket, he left his room.

As he made his way to the library, he came across Don Alejandro emerging from the east wing where his private rooms were located.

Don Alejandro's eyes widened with appreciation when he saw Felipe in his new suit. "Felipe you look handsome, I'm pleased you decided to wear it today. It wouldn't be polite to welcome your aunt dressed in those old baggy pants of yours." he said with beaming smile on his face. He himself had dressed more formally to welcome Señora Chavez to their family.

Felipe felt a flush rise over his face at his grandfather's compliments as they walked into the library to await the arrival of his aunt.

It was only minutes later when Felipe jumped slightly as they heard the front door open and voices floated towards them. His heart rate increased, he swallowed nervously and wiped his clammy hands on his trousers, he couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had never been this nervous about anything before, the knots in his stomach tightened ever further and he felt as though he was going to pass out but he took several deep breaths just as Diego had once told him and slowly the feeling passed. He was so caught up with trying to calm his nerves that he didn't notice that Diego and Señora Chavez had entered the room until Don Alejandro greeted her.

"Welcome to our home Señora Chavez." Don Alejandro smiled warmly as he bowed his head slightly before he kissed her hand as was required by a gentleman of his station.

Señora Chavez smiled back. "You have a beautiful home Don Alejandro but please call me Estrella, I've always feel so old when someone calls me that, it reminds me too much of my mother-in-law."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "I understand Estrella, Diego's mother was the same."

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I never knew that, father."

Don Alejandro grinned. "Your grandmother was a formidable woman and so was your mother and when they came together, well...lets just say there were some very interesting conversations at the dinner table."

They all chuckled lightly before Diego glanced around to see Felipe standing rather nervously by the potted plant in his new suit. He was pleased to see that the young man had made the effort to dress formally, even though he could see that he was somewhat uncomfortable in the tight caballero clothing. He smiled re-assuringly to Felipe and beckoned him to come forward.

"Estrella, I would like you to meet Felipe. Felipe, this is Señora Estrella Chavez, your aunt." Diego introduced them before he took a step back.

For several moments aunt and nephew gazed at each other in silence, each assessing the other. Felipe saw a well dressed middle aged woman who was slightly taller than himself, her hair similar in colour to his own but what he noticed most about her was her kind and understanding eyes, full of compassion, not at all like the cold eyes of that Delanoso woman, he reflected to himself.

While Estrella saw a handsome young man standing nervously and somewhat shyly in front of her and her heart went out to him. This was her sister's son, her nephew that she had longed believed to have perished with his parents.

"Hola Felipe, I'm so happy to finally meet you." Estrella's voice trembled slightly. Diego had earlier suggested and she had agreed, to call him Felipe and not by his true name of Pablo, it would be easier for everyone.

Felipe caught Diego's small gesture and felt a slight flush rise over his cheeks as he realised that he had been staring at her. He quickly remembered his manners and signed. He knew that he should behave like the gentleman that Diego had raised him to be and kiss her hand respectfully but he felt awkward performing that action to a complete stranger, no matter that the stranger was his aunt.

Estrella looked towards Diego for help. On the way to the hacienda he had told her that Felipe could indeed hear but he couldn't speak and that they had a system of sign language to communicate with each other and he would help her to understand. She was full of curiosity as to why he had mislead her to believe that he couldn't hear but all he said was that it was a long story and that one day he would tell her. She was intrigued but didn't press him further, she had the impression that the story was very important to Diego but it wasn't her place to pass judgement on how they lived their lives, she had enough of that from her own family.

"Felipe said that he is pleased to meet you too." Diego interpreted for her, his voice somewhat rough with his emotions. He couldn't even imagine what both of them were going through as they met for the first time.

Estrella turned her attention back to Felipe and smiled warmly. "I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, not after what happened with Señora Delanoso."

Felipe gave her shy smile and signed.

"He wanted to meet you, although he is a little overwhelmed by it all. He never expected to know his family." Diego said softly.

Estrella nodded as she kept her gaze on the young man. "Would it help to know that I'm feeling the same as you, Felipe. I too feel overwhelmed to know that you are alive and well after all these years of not knowing what had happened to your parents." Her voice trembled once more as she reached out and brushed a lock of Felipe's hair away from his face. "You look so much like your father, Felipe, but you do have your mother's eyes." she commented softly as she dropped her hand, she didn't want to push him too soon. All she wanted to do was to take him in her arms and hold him tight but she didn't. "I can imagine that you have many questions." she said warmly.

Felipe felt his eyes burn with tears as he nodded, he had many questions and he hoped that she could answer them for him.

Don Alejandro spoke up, his voice was as rough as his son's, he too was overcome by the emotional moment between aunt and nephew. "Shall we go and sit down. Estrella would you like something to drink or eat?" he asked as he led the way further into the library and gestured for her to sit on the lounge.

"Perhaps some water Don Alejandro." she answered as she sat down, gesturing to Felipe to sit beside her, while Diego took the chair across from them. Don Alejandro pulled the cord and moments later, Maria arrived. "Ah Maria, please bring us some fresh water and glasses for everyone." he said.

Maria smiled and nodded "Si, patron." she turned and left the room.

Estrella gently touched Felipe's hand and her expression grew serious as she glanced at Diego and Don Alejandro before she gave her full attention to her nephew. "Felipe, I've already told Diego this but I want you to hear it from me. You have my word that I will not interfere with Diego's adoption of you. In fact, I'm so thrilled that you have a family that loves you so much that they want to make you part of it." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in before she continued in a re-assuring voice. "I'm not here to take you away from your home, from your family, I just want to spend time getting to know you and for you to know me. As I don't have any plans to return to Spain in the near future, I would like to stay in Los Angeles for awhile, that is if you want me to."

Felipe instinctively knew that she was telling him the truth about her desire to spend time with him, he believed that she wasn't going to take him away from Diego and his father. Perhaps it was because Diego trusted her that made him trust her as well, perhaps it was because he could see her genuine concern for him, that she wanted what was best for him and not simply what she could get from him. Not like Señora Delanoso, who only wanted him to help them commit a crime. He decided then and there, that he would not let his bad feelings for that Delanoso woman affect his belief in his aunt. He wanted to know her just as much as she wanted to know him. He gave her a friendly smile and he signed.

Diego spoke up with a smile on his face, pleased that his son wanted this. "He wants you to stay." he interpreted for her.

"We all do Estrella." Don Alejandro added with sincerity, just as Maria returned carrying a tray with a jug of water and four glasses. "Gracias Maria." he said as she poured the water and handed them a glass of water.

Estrella fought back tears at their generosity. "Gracias, that means a great deal to me."

Felipe signed.

"It means a lot to Felipe too." Diego added.

Estrella nodded as she turned to face Felipe once more and smiled. "I would like to learn your signs if you would be willing to teach them to me."

Felipe beamed with happiness and signed eagerly. No-one had ever asked him to teach his signs to, no-one had ever wanted to learn other than Diego and Don Alejandro. Victoria was the only other person who knew some of his signs and he was thrilled beyond words that his aunt wanted to learn.

Estrella chuckled. "At least I understood that." she glanced at the two older men to find them smiling as well.

"Si, I don't think anyone could mistake Felipe's enthusiastic agreement." Don Alejandro teased.

Felipe ducked his head in embarrassment.

She turned back to her nephew. "Felipe, there is so much I want to tell you about our family, your family, that I don't know where to begin. Perhaps you have a question, any question at all and then we can go from there."

Felipe nodded and signed without hesitation. He knew wanted he wanted to ask and he did.

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise, he didn't think that would be his first question, he had thought that he would want to know about his parents first. But as he thought about it, it made sense. It was the one thing they never knew. They had celebrated his birthday on the day that he arrived home with Felipe for they didn't know his real birthday.

"Felipe wants to know when he was born." Diego confirmed softly.

Estrella was also surprised but for a different reason, she had thought that he had been old enough to remember it but she guessed after all that he had been through, his birth date would have been forgotten. "You don't remember your own birthday?" she asked compassionately.

Felipe shook his head.

At that moment, Jose came inside, with his hat in his hands. "Excuse me patron, but you asked to be told when Miguel's brother arrived to see if you can find him some work."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course." he said as he stood up. "Please forgive me Estrella, but duty calls."

Estrella smiled up at him. "It's okay Don Alejandro, I understand."

"Good, good. You will stay for lunch won't you?" he asked.

Estrella glanced at Felipe, who nodded and smiled warmly. "Gracias Don Alejandro, I would love to stay for lunch." she confirmed.

Don Alejandro grinned. "Wonderful. Until later then." he said he gave a slight bow of his head before he followed Jose outside.

Estrella was thoughtfully for a moment as she tried to remember what Renata wrote about the birth of her son, then she smiled as she remembered. "I remember now, you were born on the fifteenth of June 1802 in Mexico City and you were given the name of Pablo Henrique Rodriguez, after your grandfather on your father's side."

Diego shook his head. "So you are two months older than we thought." he mused to himself.

Felipe's eyes misted up with tears, he finally knew his true birthday, he was just like everyone else now. He had a name and he had a birth date, he was no longer different from anyone, he could stand proud now, proud of his heritage. He was eager to learn more, to learn everything about his family and began to sign rapidly.

Estrella was startled by the speed of his signs and looked over to Diego for confirmation.

Diego chuckled and shook his head. "Slow down Felipe, even I can't read you that fast."

Felipe grinned at his soon to be adopted father and slowed his signs.

Diego smiled back. "He wants to know everything about his parents." he advised Estrella.

Estrella chuckled. "I'm sure he does." she replied before she faced Felipe again as she reached out and touched his arm. "Your mother, Renata, was my eldest sister and she was a beautiful woman both inside and out, she had a wonderful caring nature and had a way with animals both large and small that we all found a little strange." she paused as she shook her head and chuckled. "I remember a day, when we were children, a storm had destroy a tree that was close to our bedroom and afterwards she had found two baby chicks on the ground, floundering without their parents. Renata simply couldn't leave them there for the cats to kill so she made up a box, filled it with leaves and twigs and over the next couple of days she fed them a watered down broth and much to our amazement the babies survived."

Felipe felt tears well in his eyes again as she began to tell him stories of his mother, stories that he would have known about if she and his father had lived.

"Felipe has been known to help animals too Estrella, in fact he is quite good with both tamed and wild animals." Diego spoke up with warmth in his voice.

Felipe flushed slightly at the compliment.

"I see that you take after her in that regard." she smiled. "Although she had her caring nature, she also had a stubborn streak..."

Diego snorted. "So that's where Felipe gets it from." he said teasingly.

Felipe blushed but grinned as he quickly signed, which Diego decided to ignore.

Estrella laughed at the easy camaraderie between them, saw the high regard, the love they have for each other. "I guess I don't want to know what that was about."

Diego chuckled as he shook his head. "It would be best not to know."

She smiled warmly. "As I was saying Felipe, your mother had a stubborn streak in that she would do what is right, not what was expected of her, which got her into more trouble than I can count. But as we grew up, she leant to control that stubbornness for father was not a man that we dared disobey. That stubbornness emerged when father arranged a marriage for her, a marriage she did not want for she had fallen in love with a young man by the name Herberto and he had fallen in love with her..."

Felipe was totally captivated by the story of how his parents had met when Renata and her family had travelled from Cadiz to Barcelona on a vessel that Herberto worked as carpenter's mate. They met several times during the five day voyage and had felt an immediate connection to the other. But they were both well aware of their different stations in life and that her family would not approve of such a match for he was far below her; she was from a wealthy family and he was a simple carpenter who had been born in Mexico City with no family connections. However this had not stopped them from seeing each other secretly each time Herberto's ship was in port.

Estrella told him as much as she knew about his father, about how kind he was, of how much he loved Renata and how at first he was hesitant in taking her away from her family as he knew that he could never provide her with the same level of comfort that she was used too. But she convinced him that she didn't need all the luxuries that her family could afford, she just wanted to be with him, no matter where they went. In the end the decision was made for them by her father's wish for her to marry a son of a friend. They eloped a week later and sailed for the New World.

Felipe was amazed by the elopement of his parents and of their haste to board the first ship out to the New World, so that his grandfather could not stop them and have the marriage annulled. He was surprised that his mother had given up all the comfort and a life of ease, just to marry his father and to travel to the other side of the world with him. She must have loved him very much, he realised with a certain pride swelling his heart. His parents had truly loved each other.

For the next several hours, Estrella told Felipe about his family and by the end of the day they had grieved together, not only over the deaths of his parents Renata and Herberto Rodriguez but of a younger sister that he never knew he had. Lucia had died from a fever when she had been two and he had been three and half. He had always wanted siblings and to know that he once had a sister, it caused such an ache in his heart, that nothing could fix it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week later Diego was feeling a little guilty, he had spent so much of his time with Felipe and Estrella, that he had completed neglected Victoria. Not that she really minded for she knew just how important it was for Diego to be with Felipe and Estrella at this time and besides, it helped with their own situation, they couldn't show their love too openly, too soon without raising suspicions. So while Felipe went into the pueblo to have lunch with his aunt at the tavern, Diego invited Victoria to go on a picnic lunch together to make up for his lack of attention towards the woman he loved.

After a wonderful lunch that the De la Vaga's cook had packed, they laid back on the blanket relaxing in each other's company for the first time since Victoria had discovered the secret.

Diego sighed softly as he reached out and held her hand and planted a kiss to her soft skin.

Victoria gazed over at him. "What's the matter Diego, you don't seem to be yourself today?" she enquired.

He shook his head and sighed again. "I'm sorry querida, I asked you out here to have some time alone together and yet I don't seem to be good company for you, am I?"

She propped herself on her right elbow, while she reached out with her left hand and gently placed it on his chest. "You don't have to be 'good company' all of the time, I'm not looking to be entertained every time we meet. I'm sure that when we marry, there'll be times when neither one of us is feeling like our usual selves, it's just normal."

He perked up a little when she mentioned marriage, it was something that they haven't had time to discuss, not with everything that had been happening with Felipe and Estrella.

"Is it about Felipe? Is he okay?" she asked softly, she had an idea of why he was feeling low.

Diego shrugged. "No, he's fine." he replied as his fingers plucked at the edge of the blanket.

"I understand that Estrella and Felipe have been spending a lot of time together." she said easily, keeping her voice as normal as possible.

He nodded. "Si, but that's to be expected isn't it? I mean they have so much to talk about and now that Estrella can understand some of his signs and what she can't, well Felipe actually writes it down for her so they don't really need my help anymore."

Victoria was silent for a moment, unsure if she should voice her concerns or not but she had to, she had to help him see the reason he was feeling low. "Diego, don't take this the wrong way but could you be jealous of Estrella..." she didn't get any further when he exploded in a burst of anger.

"Jealous! I am not jealous, how can you say that? I'm happy that they are spending time together." he said as he sat up and stared angrily down at her.

She sighed as she too sat up. "I don't mean it in the bad way. I mean you've always been the centre of Felipe's life since you rescued him when he was a child, you gave him a home when he needed one, helped him with his education and he's been with you ever since you started with Zorro but now there is someone else in his life, someone who can provide him with answers for most, if not all of his questions. Someone that isn't you, someone who is a blood relative. It would be normal to feel a little jealous, to feel left out."

Diego blinked at her words, he opened his mouth then closed it again. Was she right, was he really feeling jealous because Felipe was spending most of his time with Estrella, time that would have been spent with him? He felt a rush of guilt sweep over him as he realised that he was indeed a little jealous of Estrella, he knew that he shouldn't feel this way but he couldn't help it. He let out a long sigh. "You're right Victoria, I think I am feeling somewhat jealous. I don't mean to begrudge them for spending time together."

"Of course you don't, you're not that sort of person. Felipe will always love you but he needs to explore his own history for awhile." she commented.

He nodded as he reached out his hand and caressed her face before he tucked several strands of her raven curls behind her ear. "I guess he does." he paused as he gave her a warm smile. "What would I do without you?" he teased as he leant forward.

"I hate to imagine." she whispered as their lips meet in a soft, tender caress.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered against her lips and felt her smile.

"Not lately." she whispered as she kissed him softly. "You have a lot to make up for." she teased as she moved closer to him.

He chuckled. "Si, I have five years to make up." he pulled back slightly so he could gazed into her soft brown eyes that sparkled with her love. "I love you Victoria Escalante." his voice deep with his strong feelings.

Victoria reached up and wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you Diego de la Vega."

This time their kiss became more passionate, more demanding as he claimed her lips in a sweet dance of seduction, her lips willingly parted under his gentle but persistent coaxing as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even further. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat at her passionate response and he slowly lowered her down onto the blanket. Dios, he needed her, wanted her like no other as he began to unleash his love for her.

Victoria was swept away by Diego's passion, by his desire for her, that she couldn't help but respond with her own growing desires. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he claimed her lips in a deep and hungry kiss. She shifted her body slightly causing them to moan in pleasure as his body moulded perfectly over hers and she knew in that moment that she would willingly give herself to him, regardless of the consequences.

But before their passions could totally overwhelm them, they were interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping over the hard ground close by. They quickly pulled apart, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position and sat up just as Don Alejandro came around the rocks to the right of them and pulled his mare to a halt.

"Father, what's wrong?" Diego asked worriedly as he got to his feet and helped Victoria to hers. He struggled to control his raging emotions; he knew just how close he had come to making love to Victoria and to be discovered by his father would have been very embarrassing to say the least.

If Don Alejandro had seen any sign of what he had just interrupted, he didn't mention it. It was as though there was something even more serious on his mind than his son's indiscretion with the woman he was engaged to. "I'm sorry to interrupt your picnic Diego, but I had to come and find you." he paused to catch his breath. "There's a rumour going around that de Soto is dead."

"WHAT!" Diego all but yelled, while Victoria gasped in disbelief. "How do you know? What happened?"

Don Alejandro shook his head at their questions. "All I know is that Mendoza received an official report from Monterey earlier this morning and rumours spread quickly about de Soto's death. I'm on my way to the pueblo to find out the truth."

"We'll come with you father." he said firmly as he quickly began packing up the remains of their picnic into the basket. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Was it just a rumour or was it true? Was De Soto dead? How could it have happened? He couldn't help thinking that if he was indeed dead, then it was a way out of his situation with their leader that he had never thought of. He shook his head at his uncharitable thought as he helped Victoria onto her horse and they rode in the direction of the pueblo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They arrived in the dusty pueblo to find the plaza crowded with citizens; all talking, all wondering if the rumour was true. Some talked in hushed tones, while others were more robust in their opinions and could be heard discussing the various ways their leader could have meet his death. Some suggested that he had been accosted by bandits while others thought that Zorro had finally caught up with him and they had fought a duel which ended in de Soto's death.

As the de la Vegas and Victoria dismounted their horses and tied them to the railing outside the tavern, they watched as more people arrived into the small town. It seemed that almost everyone in the area had heard the rumour and had come to discover the truth.

Don Alejandro saw an old friend, Don Alfredo and crossed over to him. "Alfredo, what's going on? Has Mendoza or anyone confirmed this strange rumour about de Soto's death?"

Don Alfredo shook his head. "No Alejandro, Mendoza hasn't left the office since the dispatch rider came earlier. No-one can get him to come out and either confirm or deny it. It's all very strange."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Si it is. Well we can't wait until Mendoza tells us, we have to know now." he said firmly as strode towards the Alcalde's office with Diego and Victoria following him. He knocked on the door.

"Sergeant Mendoza open up." he ordered as the crowd hushed and moved closer to the cuartel office.

Diego felt a tug on his arm, he turned slightly and saw Felipe and Estrella standing beside him. He signed rapidly, he too had heard the strange rumours.

Diego shrugged. "That's what we are going to find out Felipe." he replied as his father pounded on the door once more.

Don Alejandro was about to knock a third time when Sergeant Mendoza opened the door and slowly walked out. Everyone immediately saw the sorrow written on his kind face and many crossed themselves as they realised that it was true but it was left to Don Alejandro to ask the question.

"Sergeant, we have heard rumours that...that the Alcalde has died, is it true?" he asked gently, he saw how affected Mendoza was.

Mendoza sighed wearily and nodded. "Si, its true Don Alejandro, the Alcalde died eight days ago in Monterey." he confirmed, his voice trembled with shock. This was the second Commandant that he had served under, who had died in violent acts.

The crowd gasped in disbelief at this news.

"How did Ignacio die, Sergeant?" Diego's voice had a slight tremor as he stepped up to Mendoza. What could have happened to cause the death of de Soto?

Mendoza gazed at Diego with eyes that had misted over as he remembered that the young Don had known de Soto at university. His hand shook slightly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. "Here's the official report Don Diego."

Diego took the papers and read the report. He was stunned by what had happened and wondered what the outcome would be for everyone, it had far reaching implications than just their small pueblo. He caught and held Victoria's eyes and saw her sadness. Even though she had every right to hate the man for what he had done, she still had compassion for him.

"Diego, what happened?" Don Alejandro called out, pulling him away from the woman he loved. He saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. In some ways it was right that it was himself who had to inform the people; he was afterall the editor of The Guardian.

Diego cleared his throat and with a loud clear voice he told the waiting crowd the reason for the death of their leader. "Over a week ago in Monterey, Don Ignacio de Soto died in the line of duty while protecting the Governor from an assassination attempt by rebel forces. His courageous actions during the attacked saved the life of the Governor and the Governor's wife at the expense of his own. He died from a fatal gunshot wound to the chest and was buried within the grounds of the Royal Presidio at Monterey with full military honours."

There were gasps of shock from the crowd and many crossed themselves once more and bowed their heads in respect for the dead.

"What about the Governor, Diego?" Don Alfredo spoke up.

Diego sighed as he looked down at the reports. "He wasn't wounded, he and his lady are safe." he replied.

"And the rebels, did they catch them?" called out a Senora from the back.

Diego nodded. "Si, they captured or killed the rebels in the fighting. The Royal Lancers are searching the entire district for any further rebels."

Victoria moved to his side. "What does this mean for us, for all of us. I mean who's in charge now?" she asked.

Diego gazed into her eyes and understood what she was saying. "At the moment Sergeant Mendoza is in charge until they send us a new Alcalde but it doesn't say when that would be." he replied as he stepped down onto the dusty ground. "If you will all excuse me, I need to put out a special edition of the paper." he said rather abruptly.

The crowd parted for him, allowing Diego to walk towards The Guardian office. Felipe excused himself to his aunt and then followed Diego, while Don Alejandro turned to Don Alfredo who was standing beside him to discuss the stunning turn of events with him.

Estrella frowned as she watched her nephew walk purposely behind Diego, with Victoria following them. There was something happening that she didn't quiet understand. Although she had only been in Los Angeles for just over a week, she had heard the talk of the shocking behaviour of the pueblo's leader, of how he raised terrible taxes, of how badly he had treated the citizens over the years and of course she had heard talk of this Zorro, this masked bandit who was a hero to the people. She had also heard the gossip that it was Zorro who Victoria had loved, which caused her grave concern. She knew her friend was a respectable young woman and she could not believe that she would get involved with a bandit, no matter how courageous he was.

But now, as the news of the death of their leader was confirmed, the de la Vegas were behaving rather strangely, not at all like the citizens who stood around in small groups discussing the terrible news about the attempt on the Governor's life and what it would mean for them. The de la Vegas seemed to be worried for a different reason. They seemed somewhat agitated, especially Diego. It was at though he was sadden by the news but also terribly worried at the same time. What would he be worried about?

She was about to move towards Don Alejandro to question him, when she overheard a comment between two women and she stopped to listen.

"Do you think that Zorro will marry Senorita Escalante now that the Alcalde is dead?" a woman asked her friend.

"It would be a scandal if he didn't, not after all these years of courting her. I wonder if she knows who he is?" the other lady replied.

The first lady shook her head. "I don't know but I hope she won't be disappointed."

Her friend snorted. "I think she would be disappointed if it was Don Diego, not that he could ever be her hero. I always felt sorry for Don Alejandro, to have a son like that."

Estrella didn't hear the reply as her quick mind began to put everything together. Was this the secret that the de la Vegas were hiding? Was this the reason why they hid the knowledge of her nephew's ability to hear? And why did the citizens believe that Diego was a weak man, when in fact he was a good and honest man? And more importantly, was this the reason why Victoria, who had publicly loved one man but had secretly loved another? Was Diego de la Vega also known as Zorro?

As she glanced back at the closed door The Guardian Office, she knew it to be true. She had seen the wanted posters of Zorro on the wall of the cuartel, had seen the reward of six thousand pesos for the capture of the bandit and she understood the need for secrecy. It was a large sum of money that would tempt many a man to claim the reward from all over California and beyond. She shook her head as she walked towards Don Alejandro, should she tell them that she knew the secret and to tell them that she would never betray them or should she do nothing? She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Diego entered The Guardian office and moved towards his desk but didn't sit down. He just gazed at the far wall, deep in thought as he tried to come to terms with the death of his old university colleague and what it meant for him, for his family. He was sadden by his death, sadden by the waste of Ignacio's potential to become a good civic leader but at the same time his death had created an opportunity to lead a normal life, an opportunity that he would be foolish not to take advantage of.<p>

He hadn't realised that Felipe and Victoria had followed him inside the office until she gently touched his arm to gain his attention.

Diego jumped slightly as he turned around to find Victoria and Felipe looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." he gave them a small smile.

"It's alright Diego, we know you must be upset by this news. You knew him longer than the rest of us." she replied kindly.

He sighed softly. "It's just the waste of life that I hate Victoria. I've always believed that he had the potential to be a really good leader for us but he became so obsessed with capturing Zorro that it destroyed him in ways that he never knew."

Victoria nodded slowly. "I think I understand. There were moments when I saw the good in him; it wasn't often but it was there." she paused for a moment. "How is this going to affect us?" Victoria asked as she sat down on the chair in front of the desk, while Felipe sat on some boxes that held the paper.

He sighed as he crossed over and closed the door, he didn't want anyone overhearing them. He pulled his own chair around the desk and sat down. "I truly don't know Victoria but there is one thing that I do know and it's that Zorro will no longer be."

Victoria gasped. "You're not going to be Zorro anymore? But why? I mean what if the next Alcalde is just as bad?"

Felipe signed the same question. He could not believe that Diego could simply give up Zorro, not after all these years.

Diego shook his head as reached and took Victoria's hand in his. "I cannot, I will not let anything come between us any more. I've already wasted five years fighting for something that may never happen."

She frowned slightly. "But...but you haven't wasted those years, you've done so much for everyone."

He sighed softly. "Publicly I've done all I could against injustice but privately." he shook his head and sighed once more. "Privately, I've wasted these years by not having a normal life that a man of my age should be living. Victoria, how long are you willing to wait for me because if I continue to ride as Zorro, then I cannot marry you. You will always be used against me and I cannot allow that to happen."

Victoria looked down as she thought about his words. He was right, if he continued to be Zorro they could never marry, they would never have the chance to have a normal life, a life together with their children. She gave a small sigh as she looked up at him. "I understand Diego, it's just a shock that's all. We've never really talked about this."

Felipe shifted uneasily, he shouldn't be hearing this private conversation.

Diego noticed and gave his son a smile of understanding. "Felipe, you are also swept up in this secret and it's not fair for you to shoulder the burden anymore. I want you to have a life of your own, to have friends your own age, instead of worrying about me. I want you to be able to visit those cousins of yours in Mexico and in Spain but you can't do that if you are always looking after me."

Felipe nodded and signed his understanding, which caused Diego to reach out and tussled his hair but Felipe quickly ducked out of the way before he could. He signed once more and left them alone together.

Diego shook his head in amusement. "He's growing up fast." he commented.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Si, he is." she paused for a moment as she gazed at the man she loved. "Are you really sure about giving up Zorro?"

He nodded. "I'm very sure querida. It's been on my mind awhile now and I know it's a terrible thing to say but with Ignacio's...death, it means a new beginning for us." he said as he pulled her to her feet.

She nodded. "I know what you mean." she replied as she leant against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

They held each other for some time, simply enjoying the feeling of being alive before Victoria pulled back slightly and gazed into his blue eyes. "Will you tell Estrella about Zorro?" she asked curiously.

Diego shrugged as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask?"

She moved her hands to rest lightly against his chest. "I think she's becoming suspicious. I know she has heard the talk about you, I mean Zorro and me. She knows that I loved him but now I'm with you, it must be confusing for her. And she has also seen the change in you since we came back; you're not behaving like you did in San Diego."

He nodded thoughtfully. When they had returned from San Diego, he had no choice but show his usual weak Diego self to the citizens, to do otherwise would have created suspicions in everyone's minds. But now those same actions might be causing confusion and even suspicions to be raised in Estrella's mind. It might be safer to tell her everything before she innocently tells someone about them. Besides when he told Estrella that Felipe could hear, he did say that he would one day tell her the story. Perhaps that day has come, he mused to himself.

"So you think I should tell her then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes I do, she deserves to know the truth. I have a feeling that she won't tell anyone about it. But more importantly, do you trust her not to turn you in?"

"Yes I do." came his immediate reply. In the short time he had known her, he had come to trust and respect her a great deal; he knew that she would not turn him in. "I will speak with Felipe, it's his secret too and if he agrees, I will tell Estrella." he confirmed as he gently caressed her face.

Victoria gave a small sigh of pleasure as leant into his caress. "How soon can we marry, Diego?" she asked as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a loving kiss.

Diego held back a moan at the feel of her soft, sweet lips against his. He wanted nothing more than to surrender to her but he couldn't, not yet, it wasn't the right time. "Soon querida, I promise."

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks, more details emerged about the circumstances of de Soto's death. He had been with the Governor at his official residence when revolutionary rebels stormed the walls in an audacious attack to kill the Governor and his staff. The rebels had the element of surprise on their side and the Spanish Royal Lancers, who protected the Governor and his family, had been caught off guard by the unexpected attack and they had lost several men before they managed to regroup and pushed the rebels backwards in fierce hand to hand battles.<p>

The Royal Lancers had the numbers and experience on their side and it showed as they gained the upper hand but not before several of the rebels broke off from the main group and through sheer luck they had found the rooms that the Governor had been moved to. As the rebels broke down the door, de Soto fired first with his pistol and then with a musket that he had been given, killing two of the three rebels. The Governor's aide fired his pistol killing the third rebel but not before the rebel had fired his own pistol at de Soto, killing him instantly.

The citizens of Los Angeles mourned for their fallen leader, proud that he had saved the life of the Governor but sad that it had cost his own.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A month later the de la Vega hacienda was the centre of a large fiesta to celebrate the formal adoption of Felipe, who was to be known as Don Felipe Diego Herberto de la Vega.

Felipe had asked his adopted father to have Herberto added to the adoption papers and he agreed wholeheartedly. Diego was surprised that he didn't want to add the name of Pablo, considering that it was already his legal name but Felipe told him that he had only known himself as Felipe not as Pablo but more importantly he wanted to honour his two fathers; his real father Herberto and the man he considered to be his father, Diego.

The hacienda was ablaze with lights as the de la Vegas warmly greeted their guests as they arrived one by one. The guests totalled thirty-five from the prominent families of the area, along with Rafael and Margarite de la Vega and their three young children as well as Sergeant Mendoza, who was still the acting Alcalde ever since the news of de Soto's death six weeks prior.

The guests mingled freely together, forming small groups in which they gossiped over many topics. The men discussed, somewhat heatedly, the latest rumour of a Mexican break away from Spain; some were for independence, while others were against it. But regardless of their political persuasion, they came to the conclusion that the rumour was the reason why there had not been a replacement for de Soto. Previously, they had been kept informed about the change in leadership long before the appointed Alcalde arrived but not this time. No-one had heard anything, either through official dispatches or by unofficial sources.

Estrella excused herself from the circle of ladies that she had been with and slowly moved towards the small gallery off to the side of the sala and took a sip of her wine as she gazed at the large painting that was the main feature of the room. The painting always drew her to it, no matter how many times she came to the hacienda over the last month or so. It was of The Guadalquivir River with the city of Seville in the distance and it always made her a little homesick, for she knew that area well as her husband had originally been from Seville and they had often travelled back to the city to visit his family.

"It's a truly wonderful painting, don't you agree Senora?" came a pleasant male voice behind her.

"Si, it is" she replied as she turned around to find a tall, slightly overweight, middle aged man with greying hair standing nearby. "Don Alejandro certainly has an eye for the arts." she added.

The gentleman smiled. "Si he does, Don Alejandro is quite famous for his selection of paintings and small sculptures and although he only has a small collection, it contains some of the best pieces in the district." he replied as he took a step closer.

Estrella nodded with a warm smile. "Actually his collection is much better than some of the large and somewhat ostentatious displays that I've seen in the so called elite society in my home city of Cadiz."

He chuckled. "I too have seen a number of those rather vulgar collections in my travels. Being wealthy doesn't necessarily mean having good taste. Don't you agree?"

She laughed with him, she was beginning to like this forthright man. "I agree wholeheartedly Senor...?"

"Don Antonio Octavio de Aguilar at your service, Senora." he bowed low over her hand before he gallantly raised her hand and boldly placed a soft kiss to her skin.

Estrella felt a strange flutter in her stomach at his gallantry as she gazed into his brown eyes that reflected his kindness and his obvious interest in her. She had to admit that Don Antonio was a rather handsome man, the grey at his temples made him quite distinguished.

"Have ever you travelled to Spain before Don Antonio?" she asked curiously.

He smiled as he pointed to the painting. "Actually I was born where that was taken, in Seville and I spent most of my youth in that wonderful city before my family moved out to the new world where I first meet our gracious host..." he continued to tell Estrella about the time he met Don Alejandro.

Diego was looking for Estrella and was moving towards the alcove, when Victoria caught up with him. "I don't suppose you've seen Estrella anywhere have you?" he asked her.

Victoria smiled. "I do and I'm not going to let you interrupt." she replied firmly. She had seen Don Antonio following her friend to the small gallery and didn't want to interrupt them. She had seen his earlier interest in Estrella and wished to give them some time alone together.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise by her order. "You're not going to do what?"

She had to hold back a giggle at his tone, he wasn't used to being told no to, that was going to change, she mused to herself. "You heard me Diego de la Vega, there's something I need to show you, over here." she started to drag his arm back towards the way he had come.

He only went with her because it was undignified to be towed along like a child but they had only taken a couple of steps when the lady in question emerged from the alcove with Don Antonio and together they walked towards the door that led to the gardens. It was quite evident that Estrella was enjoying Don Antonio's company by the way her face was flushed.

Diego chuckled softly as he understood. "So that's why you wanted me to leave, are you playing matchmaker querida?" he whispered.

Victoria flushed a little. "No, not really."

He looked sceptically at her.

Her blush deepened, she had been found out. "Oh all right, maybe just a little. I mean Don Antonio is a widower and Estrella's a widow and they're about the same age and I think they would be good together. I just want her to be happy Diego."

He smiled warmly at her, her compassion for others knew no bounds. He raised her hand and planted a soft, lingering kiss to her skin. "So do I Victoria, they both deserve happiness."

Her face burned at his gallantry in such a public place. Over the last couple of weeks they had been more open in their feelings for each other, letting the citizens become used to them as a potential couple but this was the first time that he had actually kissed her in public, even if it was only her hand.

As Diego led Victoria back towards the sala, they came across a number of guests who had seen Diego's romantic gesture and they all smiled warmly at the couple. However, once they were out of sight, the citizens all turned excitedly to each other and began speculating about a match between Diego de la Vega and Victoria Escalante and what the outcome would be. They weren't sure what Zorro's reaction would be but as he hadn't been seen for some time, they just assumed that he had left them and that the Senorita was getting on with her life, with a far more better prospect of a husband than a man with a price on his head. They even reflected that Don Diego himself was Zorro which would explain the Senorita's change of heart towards her friend but since they all had trouble reconciling the idea of Don Diego as Zorro, they immediately dismissed the ridiculous notion.

* * *

><p>Felipe was extremely nervous during the scrumptious five course dinner. His grandfather sat at the head of the table and he himself, as guest of honour, sat at the opposite end, while his father sat on his left. He hated being the centre of attention, he was so used to being in the background, so used to being ignored or forgotten about, that now his heart pounded hard in his chest, his stomach was in knots and he had to wipe his sweaty palms on his caballero pants. He barely tasted the wonderful food that their cook had prepared and he could've been eating straw for all he knew and as he reached for a glass of water, his hand shook slightly and he saw his father give him a smile of understanding, of sympathy.<p>

Diego knew what his son was going through, he knew that Felipe was a reserved young man and that he would hate all this attention but he simply couldn't let his adoption go by without a celebration. A celebration of his life, he hated to think would have happened if he and his tutor hadn't found him after the battle.

Felipe took a deep breath to settle his nerves and smiled at his aunt sitting on his right. In over the month since she had arrived, he had come to love her, just as she had come to love him. She had told him so much about his family that he finally felt that he belonged to something bigger than just himself. He was part of a much larger family, not only did he have aunts and uncles as well as a grandmother in Spain but also he had many cousins, some older, some younger than him in Mexico City and he found that he couldn't wait to meet them. He had no yet decided when he would visit his family but Diego had cautioned him to wait awhile because of the rumours of the Mexican break away and he had to agree. He didn't want to be caught up in any revolution, considering that was how his parents had died.

His thoughts were brought back to the dinner when he heard his grandfather gently tap on his wine glass for silence.

'Oh no' Felipe thought, 'don't tell me he's going to give a speech' He held his breath as his grandfather stood up and gazed intently at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. 'oh no, please not the story about the melons' he silently pleaded but it seemed that Don Alejandro didn't get his silent message and to his horror, the older man began to tell the guests the embarrassing story of when he had been a child, he had snuck away from the hacienda and had eaten the mouth watering melons from their neighbours fields and had become sick without telling anyone what he had eaten.

And it was only when their neighbour had complained to Don Alejandro that some kind of animal had munched through his precious melons, did the truth come out much to Don Alejandro's horror and Diego's secret amusement; he had done the same thing when he had been his age. But the way his grandfather told the story, he couldn't help but laugh along with everyone at the table.

When Diego stood up and added his own stories about Felipe, he had the guests in tears both of amusement but also in sadness. Felipe had to fight back his own tears from the obvious emotions in his father's voice. Again he found himself the centre of attention when his father raised his glass for a toast and he felt his face burn as everyone turned to him as they all raised their glasses in a salute to him.

But it was the speech by Estrella that had most of the ladies quietly wiping away their tears. The guests hushed as Estrella rose to her feet and with a warm re-assuring smile to Felipe, she spoke from the heart. "You all know that Felipe is my nephew, a nephew whom I had believed to have perished in that terrible battle that claimed the lives of his parents; my sister and her husband, some thirteen years ago." she paused as she saw a number of the guests acknowledging her relationship to Felipe.

"When I left Spain six months ago in search of answers, I had hoped to find some information about my family but in my heart I never expected them to be alive, not after all this time. Then to my amazement, I found that a young boy had been found in that battlefield by a well known family from Los Angeles. I couldn't believe it, could it actually be true, that my sister's son was in fact alive. You cannot imagine how I felt when I found that Felipe had indeed survived, survived when many others had lost their lives." her voice quivered as she gazed at Felipe, saw him fighting back his strong emotions and squeezed his shoulder in support. "Felipe, I know, without a doubt, that your parents would be very proud of you, proud of the man that you are becoming. Just as I am proud of you." she said with such sincerity that no-one present could deny the truth of her words.

Felipe felt hot tears burn his eyes at his aunt's words.

Estrella turned her attention to Diego and his father. "Don Alejandro and Don Diego, you rescued my nephew and gave him a home when he needed one. You gave him love and hope, a chance of life that he would not have had otherwise. Felipe is a wonderful young man and he is a testament to the way you have raised him. I know that Renata and Herberto could not have wanted a better family, a more compassionate and generous family than the two of you to raise their son. I could never repay you for taking Felipe into your home, when you could have so easily have left him at an orphanage and never to worry about him again."

Don Alejandro swallowed hard, while the ladies around the table tried to hide their tears. "We simply couldn't do that Estrella, he had nowhere else to go and besides by the time Diego came home with Felipe, they had already formed a bond that could not be broken."

Estrella nodded. "I know but all I can say is, thank you for taking care of my nephew." she replied with tears in her eyes as she gazed at Diego. Since he had confirmed to her that he was Zorro, her respect for him had grown. She was pleased that Diego and Felipe were no longer involved in the dangerous game that they had played with their lives and if Diego had continued as Zorro, she would have pushed to take Felipe away from him. It was one thing for a grown man to risk his life but she had felt that it was irresponsible of Diego to allow Felipe, an underage youth, to be involved as he had been.

Diego nodded. "I am just glad that I found Felipe when I did." he replied as he smiled at his son, who smiled back.

"So am I, Diego" she replied as she resumed her seat.

Felipe waited until everyone had settled back before he signed to his father, who interpreted for everyone. "My son wishes to say something." Diego said with obvious pride in his voice.

Felipe stood up and gazed around at the people seated at the table. They all gave him re-assuring smiles and he felt his face burn once more by the attention but as he returned his gaze to the man who saved him from the battlefield, the man who had become his mentor, his friend, his brother and then finally his father, he became calmer. He knew what he wanted to do and he would do it. He had been practising for several months on his own just for this very night, he wanted to surprise his family.

He took a deep breath and as he kept his eyes locked with his father, he made himself utter the word he longed to say. "Father." he said aloud.

The whole table of guests gasped as one as they heard Felipe's voice for the very first time but it couldn't compare to the cry of happiness from Diego as he stood up and grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Madre de dios. Felipe, you spoke. Say it again." he urged.

Felipe grinned and took another deep breath and forced the word out once more. "Father."

Tears welled in Diego's eyes as he pulled his son into tight embrace. "I knew it, I just knew it." he whispered in his ear but before he could say anything else, Felipe was being pulled into his grandfather's arms and then his aunt's and then everyone was congratulating him, many had tears at the wonderful news.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they had farewelled their guests, Diego was in Felipe's room seated on the chair by the desk, while his son sat on his bed, pulling off his shoes with a grimace.<p>

Diego chuckled. "Are your shoes still pinching you?"

Felipe shrugged and signed.

Diego nodded. "Yes, new shoes do take awhile before they become comfortable but if it doesn't get any better, we'll try and stretch them a little, that's what I do with mine."

Felipe nodded as he dropped his shoes onto the floor with a thud and with cheeky grin he pushed them under his bed, just like he used to do with his sandals.

Diego shook his head in mock dismay. "Felipe, really. You just can't treat a pair of thirty peso shoes the same as your sandals that cost maybe three pesos."

Felipe's grin widened as he signed quickly.

Diego snorted. "You've seen me do exactly that, have you now. Well my shoes were only twentyfive pesos." he grinned back. "Besides now that I'm your father, you have to obey me."

Felipe rolled his eyes and signed which caused Diego to laugh. "You think nothing has changed, that you've always obeyed me." he raised an eyebrow. "Really! What about the time that I had made those time delayed bombs and asked you not to touch them but you did and you set one off too early and what about the other time when I asked you not to play with the practice swords until you were more experienced and not to mention the red berries you keep eating and then there was another time..." he stopped as Felipe threw his arms up in apparent surrender, both grinning at each other, knowing that nothing would really change between them.

Diego leant forward. "Felipe, I am very proud of you, of how you behaved tonight, like a true de la Vega." he paused for a moment. "I agree with what your aunt said earlier, I too believe that your real parents would be proud of the young man that you have become."

Felipe had to fight back the tears that welled in his eyes and signed.

Diego nodded as he had to clear his throat. "Thank you Felipe, I'm proud to have you as my son too." In an effort to control his emotions, he changed the subject. He shook his head as a sudden thought came to mind. "You know, I never did ask if you were okay with Victoria becoming your mother when we marry."

Felipe gave his father another cheeky grin and signed.

Diego chuckled at his son's odd sense of humour. "Why you! Yes, I would still marry her even if you weren't okay about it. Nothing would stop me from marrying her."

Felipe nodded and signed.

This time Diego sighed. "I'm not sure when but soon. I want to make sure that no-one discovers the secret." he sighed again, he wanted to marry his lady as soon as possible, which wasn't soon enough to his mind. He shook himself mentally as he stood up, it was time to retire to his own rooms.

Felipe stood up as well, took a deep breath. "Father." he said softly. He found that if he took a breath or two, he could then speak the words he wanted to.

Diego was still amazed that Felipe could speak and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I love you my son." his voice crackled with his emotions before he pulled back.

Felipe wanted to say it back and tried hard. He took several deep breaths, his mouth formed the words but he couldn't quite make the sound and thumped his pillow in frustration.

Diego saw his struggles and gripped his shoulders. "It's okay Felipe, it will just take practice. You will talk, just don't give up." he ordered.

Felipe smiled as he signed.

Diego grinned. "Yes, this is one order that you will obey, amigo."

Felipe chuckled silently and he nodded.

"Good, good. Now I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired. Good night son." he loved saying that, it sounded so right to call Felipe his son.

Felipe smiled at being called son. "Father." he said to him, it became easier each time he said it, perhaps Diego was right, it was just a matter of practice.

Diego beamed with happiness and pride before he turned and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rumour of the Mexican breakaway from Spain was no longer a rumour but a fact as the citizens of Los Angles found out one a warm, sunny day three weeks after Felipe's party.

The three de la Vega men rode into the pueblo for a lunch at the tavern with Estrella and Don Antonio, who had become something of an item over the last couple of weeks, much to the delight to those who knew her. As the three men rode under the large wooden sign, they saw a large crowd standing outside the tavern, all looking at a notice that had been nailed up on the wall. Many shouted in joy at whatever the news was, while others stood in small groups discussing it.

"I wonder what's going on father." Diego commented as his eyes automatically picked out his lady standing near the front of the crowd with Estrella and Don Antonio nearby.

"I don't know Diego but it must be good news." he replied as they urged their horses towards the gathered crowd, he had seen how happy the citizens were.

"Indeed." Diego muttered, he too saw the citizens were in good spirits.

The three men dismounted and moved towards the tavern, the crowds parting for the well respected family.

Victoria saw them coming and quickly moved to Diego's side. "What's going on Victoria?" he asked her.

"Oh Diego, it's all over. All of it." she beamed with happiness as she gazed into his blue eyes.

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

But before she could answer Don Alejandro called out to him. "Diego, you must come and read this." he urged his son.

Diego crossed over to where his father was reading the notice, with Victoria following close by. He saw the astonished look on his father's face and as he began to read the notice, he felt awed by the knowledge that he was in the middle of history in the making. This piece of paper and the words that were written on it, would change their lives forever.

It was headed_ Independence of the Mexican Empire _and as Diego read the document, he doubted many of the citizens would fully understand the formal wording but what he read next stunned him beyond belief. Under the bold declaration was a small but very important information which meant more to him than the creation of the new country and government.

_From this day forth, all person or persons who had engaged in acts of aggression or piracy against the Spanish oppressors will be exonerated for their past actions. However, if said person or persons continue their aggression against the Mexican Government, it will be deemed as an act of treason against said government and therefore punishable by death. _

Diego couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't believe. Did it actually mean what he thought it meant? Did it mean that he was a free man? It must be, for he had first fought against Ramon and then De Soto, who were representatives of the Spanish Government. He had always been loyal to the crown and it was only because their leaders had been corrupt, self-centred, egotistical maniacs that he had to fight to bring justice to the people, he had not intentionally opposed the crown but he had. He was a wanted man with a price on his head.

He felt a warm hand slip into his and gazed down at Victoria to see tears of joy in her brown eyes. He tried to speak but he couldn't, his head was pounding as though a thousand horses were galloping within his mind. He looked over at his father but he seemed to be so far away, the he saw Felipe moving slowly towards him as though he was walking underwater. He found himself laughing at the thought of a person actually walking under water and wondered how someone could do that without drowning. He looked at Victoria and saw her speaking but he couldn't hear the words, he vaguely realised that he should be hearing her but he couldn't; she looked funny speaking without words.

"Diego, what's wrong? Diego" Victoria said worriedly as she saw him sway on his feet and gripped his arm.

"Madre de Dios Diego." Don Alejandro grabbed his son's other arm in an effort to keep him standing. He thought for a moment that his son would actually collapse but he slowly came around.

Diego shook his head. "Father...I... What happened?" he asked groggily.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "You almost collapsed. Come, let's get you inside." he gently helped his son into the tavern and thankfully there was no-one inside at the moment, it would give them the privacy he knew that they needed.

Diego sat on the bench with a very worried Felipe sitting beside him, while Victoria crossed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. He heard his father's voice telling the anxious crowd outside that he must have stayed out in the hot sun for too long and that was why he had almost collapsed.

Don Alejandro closed the doors. "I think they believed me." he said as he crossed over to his son. "Diego, how are you feeling now?" he asked as he sat down.

Diego gave a small smile as he took the glass of water from Victoria and had a sip. "I'm okay but what happened? One moment I was reading the notice and the next I'm sitting here."

"You almost fainted Diego." Victoria said with a relieved smile on her face.

"de la Vegas don't faint!" Diego and his father said together in a rather indignant tone.

Father and son looked at each other and laughed, Felipe grinned while Victoria just rolled her eyes; male egos was a precious thing to behold, she mused to herself as she sat across from Diego.

"Diego, what that notice said about people who had committed crimes against Spain being exonerated, does it mean...?" she couldn't say the words that she longed to say.

Diego reached out and held her hand in his. "It means that those people who have committed crimes have been given pardons. Everyone including Zorro." he added as he gazed into her hopeful eyes.

"Madre de dios, it means you're a free man son." Don Alejandro said quietly.

Felipe touched his arm to get his attention and signed.

"Yes Felipe it means that both of us are free." he confirmed to his son. He gazed around at the people he loved and gave a small sigh. "Father, Victoria, I don't think you fully realise just what this means to me. It's more than just being pardon for what I have done but it also means that there is no longer a price on my head. I and perhaps Felipe to a lesser extent, have had to live with the real fear of having a bounty on my head, that I was a wanted criminal. Every time I rode out as him, there was always the strong possibility that a bounty hunter would be hiding behind a boulder or a tree or anywhere for that matter, just waiting for an opportunity to get the reward money."

Both Don Alejandro and Victoria gasped as they finally understood the enormous risk that Diego had taken to help the people of their pueblo. They had never really thought about it, much to their shame. Perhaps they didn't want to think too hard, otherwise it would have been to terrifying to know the truth.

Diego saw the realisation on their faces and sort to re-assure them. "But because of this pardon, I will no longer have that fear of a bounty hunter coming to collect the money. I am free to live a life of my own, free to marry the woman I love." he gazed lovingly at Victoria who blushed a little at the wave of love that was coming from him.

He suddenly gripped her hand tight. "Victoria, marry me, marry me right now." he said earnestly.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro was startled by his son's eagerness.

"What, today, now?" she gaped at him.

"Yes, now. There's nothing to stop us." he said as he pressed ahead, he just wanted to be married to the woman he loved.

Don Alejandro frowned slightly. "Diego, this is most unlike you, you're not usually so rash. I know I've been asking you to marry for years but this is too soon, too fast. People will talk and wonder why Victoria is marrying you in such haste."

Victoria gazed at the man she loved, she wanted nothing more than to marry him. "Diego, I love you so much and I want to marry you but I want my brothers to be here for the wedding." she paused for a moment. "And I don't want it to be like last time. I felt so rushed, so pushed into that wedding with Juan, that I didn't know what I was doing. I don't think you know what you are doing now, I mean you've just had this totally unexpected and overwhelming news that you are a free man, that it might be clouding your judgement."

Diego sighed softly, maybe she was right, he was feeling a very strange sense of euphoria at his pardon and maybe it was affecting his judgement. "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to push you into anything you don't want."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay Diego I understand." she paused as she gave him such a warm and loving smile that it melted his insides. "I want to marry you as soon as we can. What if I write to my brothers today and tell them to get here as soon as they can. It would take several weeks before they would get my letters and several more before they can make it here. It would give us the time we need."

Diego grinned at his lady. "I like that very much querida." he replied as he reached out his hand and gently caressed her face.

Don Alejandro cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed by his son's open display of affection. "I guess we should open the doors before the citizens begin to wonder what's going on in here." he remarked as he crossed over to the main doors and opened them to the worried citizens. "Everything is okay, please come in, come in." he re-assured the people as a number of them came inside, including Estrella, who immediately went to Diego to confirm if he was okay.

Diego smiled at the good natured teasing of his 'fainting' spell but soon all the talk was of the future under Mexican rule.

* * *

><p>Two months later the citizens of Los Angeles were invited to attend the wedding between Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Victoria Escalante. It had been somewhat of a surprise to the citizens, for although they had seen the growing closeness between them, they had not been expecting a wedding so fast. Normally a couple would court for a year or so, then an engagement for another year and then they would marry. What the citizens didn't know was that Diego and Victoria had already been courting for five long years; granted it had been a very unusual courtship, but a courtship nonetheless.<p>

But as with any wedding, things don't always go to plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

On the morning of the much anticipated wedding, a disaster was unfolding in the tavern's kitchen. Victoria was on the verge of tears as she saw the state of her beautiful wedding dress that she had made since the time that Diego or rather Zorro had proposed to her. She could have worn the other dress she had when she almost married Juan but she wouldn't do that him, he deserved his bride to be wearing a dress just for him.

So she had sold that dress to a family in Santa Paula, whose daughter was soon to be married and with the money she had received from them, she had bought new fabric and lace and with the help of the dressmaker in San Pedro, they had created a new dress for her future wedding. It wasn't as elaborate as the first one but Victoria felt it was more elegant in it's simplicity, something that her new station as Doña, required.

But now as she stared down at the once beautiful dress, she felt physically sick at the ruined mess. She should have kept the dress in her room but she left it downstairs to air overnight and now look at it. Oh what was she to do now, she moaned softly and she hugged herself tight as she fought back her tears.

Francisco and Ramon saw how distraught their sister was over her dress and no matter what they said to console her, it just made it worse. The brothers exchanged a glance unsure of how to help her but then Francisco had an idea of who could help Victoria. He sighed as he left the tavern and quickly crossed over to the shopkeeper's small business, where Felipe's aunt was staying. He knew that she would be able to help his sister.

Estrella had been renting several rooms from the pueblo's shopkeeper for the last three months, much to Diego's and his father's dismay. They tried to persuade her that she was more than welcome to have her own rooms at the hacienda but Estrella firmly but politely stated that she didn't want to put them to any trouble simply on her account. She was content to stay in the pueblo and besides she had temporarily accepted the position of the pueblo's teacher until the new one arrived from Mexico City. It just made more sense to stay in the small town than to ride the two miles between the De la Vaga's hacienda and the pueblo twice a day.

Francisco knocked on the door just as Estrella opened it. "Ah Francisco, you're early." she paused as she saw the apprehension on his face. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "You must come quickly, it's Victoria's dress. It's ruin." he replied without preamble.

Estrella frowned. "What do you mean it's ruined?" she replied as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Francisco told her on the way and when she entered the tavern, she heard the heart-wrenching sounds from the kitchen and rushed through the curtains, leaving the two brothers in the main taproom, looking helpless as to how they could help their sister.

Estrella gasped at the sight of the dress they had carefully arranged on a hanger the night before. The bottom half of the dress was ripped, almost shredded. "Madre de dios! What happened?" she asked in shock.

Tears bubbled in Victoria's eyes as she looked at the older lady. "A cat, a stray came inside...I don't know how...what I'm going to do now." she wailed as the tears flowed down her face and her lower lip trembled in grief.

"Oh Victoria." Estrella whispered as she pulled the distressed woman into her arms and tried to soothe her. "It will be alright, we'll fix it."

Victoria shook her head. "You can't, its ruin...Oh Estrella, I wanted today to be perfect." she clung tightly to her friend.

Estrella held her tight. "And it will be Victoria. You are marrying the man you love, how can it not be perfect." She pulled back and gently wiped away her tears. "It will be okay, we'll fix your dress. Now stop your tears, you don't want to go to your husband with bloodshot eyes, now do you?"

Victoria shook her head.

Estrella smiled. "Good, good. Now let's see what needs to be done." she said as she knelt down and gently touched the ruin dress and cursed silently. The stray cat had done a good job of shredding it but to her relief the damage was only limited to the bottom of the front panel, if they can replace it, then they would be able to save the dress. "Do you have any more of this material?" she asked as she stood up.

Victoria nodded. "Si I do." she replied as she walked to the storeroom, opened the chest that was in the far corner, pulled out the extra material and handed it to Estrella.

Estrella smiled warmly. "Good. Come, lets go and get Pilar and the dressmaker and we'll get your dress fixed in no time."

* * *

><p>It took the women many hours to fix the dress but they finished it in time for the ceremony. Victoria was almost in tears once more but this time they were happy tears. She was wearing the dress and as she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't even tell that it wasn't the same one. With great expertise of her trade, Senora Cruz had removed and replaced the whole front of the dress from the waist down so perfectly that no-one would have known about the earlier disaster.<p>

"See, didn't I tell you that everything would be okay." Estrella gently scolded her young friend with a warm smile of her face.

Victoria turned her teary eyes to the older lady. "Si you did..."

There was a knock on her bedroom door and as Estrella was closest, she opened it to find Victoria's eldest brother standing there.

Francisco whistled softly as he saw his sister in her wedding dress. "Dios, you are so beautiful sister, wait until Diego sees you."

Victoria blushed slightly. "Gracias Francisco, are you ready to go?" she asked as she took careful steps towards her brother. Both her brothers had arrived five days ago and it was Francisco who was going to walk her down the aisle this time. She had thought about asking Don Alejandro once more but it just brought back too many memories of her almost wedding to Juan.

Francisco shook his head. "I've just had word that Diego, his father and Felipe are running late. Apparently they were on their way to the pueblo when the axle of their carriage broke. Don Alejandro had sent their driver on the horse to tell us of the delay and they should be here in another thirty minutes or so."

Victoria was worried. "But they are okay aren't they?"

Francisco smiled re-assuringly. "Si, they are, although I think that they might be a little annoyed by what has happened."

* * *

><p>Annoyance wasn't what Diego was feeling, he was angry, frustrated and sweaty as they finally reached home after their twenty minute walk back to the hacienda. He knew that he was going to have to freshen up, they would all have to. Everything had gone smoothly until they were half way to the pueblo, when the axle suddenly snapped and it was only good luck that they weren't going fast otherwise they might have sustained injuries but as it was, they were only mildly shaken up.<p>

Don Alejandro shook his head in dismay as he looked at the broken axle. "Well we can't fix that without a blacksmith. Jose, take the horse and tell the padre that we will be somewhat late and then return back to the hacienda." he said to their driver.

"Si, patron." Jose nodded as he unhitched the horse from the carriage and rode bareback towards the pueblo.

Don Alejandro turned to his son and grandson. "We'll walk back and get the other carriage." he stated as he began walking back in the direction of his home.

Diego frowned. "You can't be serious father. Why can't we wait here until Jose returns with our horses?"

Don Alejandro turned around and shook his head. "By the time Jose rides into the pueblo, then ride back to the hacienda to get our horses, then come back to us, we would have already made it back to the pueblo."

Diego's frown deepened. "But I'm sure that there are other carriages that Jose can bring back from there."

Don Alejandro sighed. "That's true but he would have to find the owners first and they may have already unhitched their horse from the carriage or wagons. Besides, I don't want my only son to use a borrowed carriage to bring his bride home in."

Diego shook his head, the de la Vega pride was showing in his father words and tried to explain that it wouldn't matter to him or to Victoria whose carriage they used as long as it worked. "But father.."

Don Alejandro held up his hand. "Believe me Diego, it is better this way. Let me give you a piece of advice, never ever keep your bride waiting." he said with a knowing smile.

Diego snorted. "Okay, okay. We'll walk." he agreed, even though he thought it was a silly idea to walk back to the hacienda and then go all the way back to the pueblo, but when his father is in a stubborn mood, there was nothing he could do or say that would change his mind.

After a quick wash and a change of shirts, the three de la Vega men had finally made their way to Los Angeles in their smaller carriage with no further incidents.

* * *

><p>Now that he had arrived at the chapel, Diego was feeling a different kind of anxiety; a nervousness that he never expected to feel as he stood at the front of the chapel, with his son standing beside him. His father sat in the front row with his cousin Rafael and Margaret and their three children. Ramon Escalante sat next to Estrella and her suitor Don Antonio, while their recently arrived Alcalde, Senor Marco Gonzales and his wife Filomena sat in the second row with two of the four children.<p>

Diego kept picking at an imaginary thread on his jacket and it took for his son to nudge him, to make him realise what he was doing. He forced himself to stop and smiled sheepishly at Felipe, who grinned back. Then his eye caught movement at the entrance of the chapel and he gasped as he saw a vision that simply took his breath away. His lady was coming down the aisle on the arm of her brother and he had never seen her so beautiful than she was right at that moment.

Victoria was so nervous that she was trembling as she walked down the aisle on Francisco's arm and when she saw Diego waiting for her, so handsome in his dark grey suit, her heart pounded with her love, she knew without a doubt that this was the man for her. After all they had been through over the last five years and even after the disaster of that morning, they were finally getting married. It felt so right, almost as though they were meant to be together.

As the citizens watched Father Benitez perform the ceremony, they couldn't help but notice the looks of love that the couple were giving to each other. Many of the women had tears in their eyes as they realised that they were watching a wedding between two people who were very much in love with each other. They didn't know what had happened to cause Victoria to love Diego after all the years she had claimed to have loved Zorro but whatever the reason, they were pleased that she had found happiness with Diego and he with her.

Before they knew it, Diego and Victoria were walking back down the aisle as husband and wife to all the best wishes and cheers from the citizens as they crossed over the dusty plaza to the tavern where a large party had been arranged to celebrate their wedding. The tavern itself had been decorated out with lanterns and paper streamers hung from the first floor balcony. A small group of men stood on the raised area and played lively tunes on their guitars, flutes and drums while Pilar, Maria and Teresa served the guests trays of wonderful food and drinks, with large happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Diego was talking with Estrella when his father swept by them with Victoria in his arms as they danced together on the crowded floor. Rafael and Margarite were dancing and both of Victoria's brothers had found their own partners and were enjoying themselves immensely. In fact everyone was having a wonderful time.<p>

Estrella followed his eyes and smiled warmly. "I see that your father is rather pleased with himself."

Diego chuckled. "Si, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. He's been trying to get me married for the last five years." he turned his attention back to the lady standing beside him. "So you're really returning to Spain then?"

Estrella nodded "Si, I must. If it wasn't for my aunt, I wouldn't have been able to exchange letters with Renata and now that she is very ill, I need to be with her. But I will come back to Los Angeles, I feel as though I belong here." she added softly.

Diego smiled understandingly. "Does it have anything to do with Don Antonio by any chance." he teased the older lady.

Estrella smiled back as a slight flush rose her over cheeks, she had been spending time with Antonio lately and she was enjoying his company and she knew that he was enjoying their time together as well. "Perhaps it does." she paused for a moment. "Diego, I would like to have your permission to take Felipe with me, to introduce him to our family in Cadiz."

He frowned, he wasn't sure if he liked that idea. "You want to take Felipe with you back to Spain?"

She nodded. "Si, I would like to."

He turned slightly as he caught sight of his son dancing with a young senorita and from the looks of it, they were enjoying themselves. Should he let him go to Spain? He had been Felipe's age when he had left for his studies, so it wouldn't be a case of being too young to go. As he watched his son, he noticed how tall he had become, how mature he was for his eighteen years. He had grown up so much since his aunt arrived and he had discovered who he was. He was more sure of himself, more confident than he had ever been, now that everyone knew that he could hear and that he was able to speak more words. How could he stop him from visiting his family, especially since it meant so much to him?

He sighed as he turned back to find Estrella waiting patiently for his answer. "I had hoped to take him myself but I won't stop him if he wants to go, it will be his decision to make and I will tell him so."

Estrella placed her hand on his arm. "Gracias Diego, I know how hard it must be to let him go on his own but I will take care of him."

Diego smiled warmly as he patted her hand. "I know you will." he placed his glass of wine on the table behind him and held out his hand to Estrella. "May I have the honour of this dance Senora?"

Estrella smiled warmly as she took his hand. "It would be a pleasure Senor."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was several hours later when Diego and Victoria finally said their farewells to their friends and with much light-hearted ribbing, they climbed into the de la Vega carriage and as Diego took hold of the reins and urged the horse on, several of the ladies threw rice over the newlyweds for good luck. As soon as they were out of the pueblo, Diego slowed the horse to a walk and placed his arm around Victoria's waist, pulling her close to him.

She sighed in contentment as she leant into him. "I can't believe that we are finally married Diego." she said happily.

He gave a small chuckle. "I know what you mean querida, I never thought this day would come." he replied as he planted a soft kiss to her hair.

"It's so quiet and peaceful." she said as she closed her eyes, her head on his shoulder. It had been a very emotional day for her, for both of them and she relished this quiet time together as the horse walked slowly towards the hacienda.

Diego felt a wave of love wash over him as his wife nestled against him and was content to enjoy the quietness for awhile, knowing that very soon, he would finally make her his in all ways. His heart started pounding at the thought of making sweet love to Victoria. He was both nervous and excited for he wanted this night to be perfect for them and prayed that nothing else would go wrong.

After a couple of moments, she re-opened her eyes and saw that they were going in the wrong direction. "Diego, you've missed the turn off for the hacienda." she said worriedly.

He shook his head. "We're not going to the hacienda querida." he confirmed softly.

"What...but I thought that you...that we would be in...your rooms." she stuttered as a blush rose over her cheeks.

He gave a small chuckle and squeezed her waist. "I know but it's hard for us to be alone with Rafael and Margarite staying with their children as well as our other house guests. I guess I don't want to share you with anyone else." he added a little possessively.

She shivered slightly at his tone but she certainly understood his need to be alone together, she wanted the privacy too. "So where are we going?"

"Do you remember the Sanchez ranch?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "You mean the ranch that Mercedes Sanchez left to your father and after her death, he gave it over to the people?" she remembered that terrible time when Don Alejandro had found love once more but only to have it ripped away by the shooting death of the lady by her husband.

He nodded. "Si that's right." his voice held the pain he felt for his father as he cradled the body of the woman he loved.

She squeezed his arm in support and comfort.

He cleared his throat. "Although father signed the land over for future generations to use, we still kept ownership of the hacienda and the land immediately surrounding it along with the access road."

"I never knew that." she said.

He nodded once more. "Not many do. We can either use the hacienda as an inheritance for our children or we can sign it over to the people at some time in the future."

Victoria blushed at the thought of their children and of how that would happen which brought another thought to her mind. "Diego...um... I don't mean to be ...umm...rude...but the last time I saw the hacienda it was ...well run down." she tried to hide the disappointment from her voice but failed, she had been hoping to spend her wedding night in Diego's room, not a disused ranch house.

Diego picked up on her disappointment and sort to re-assure her. "It will be okay querida, you'll see in a moment." he confirmed as the urged the horse over a small hill and brought them to a stop in front of the hacienda. He leapt out of the carriage, hitched the horse on a fence paling before he moved to his bride's side and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing Diego?" she cried in delight, she loved being in his strong arms.

He grinned. "It's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold" he carried her to the hacienda and gently nudged open the door with his boot. "Here we are querida." he said as he stepped inside.

She gasped as she saw the main hallway was ablaze with light coming from the numerous lanterns and candles lining the walls. The light showed the obvious work that had been done; the hallway was clean and tidy, no sign of any debris or dust and as Diego continued to carry her down the hallway and off to the left, she gasped again at the sight of furniture in what was the living area, with it's lounges and chairs with a clean fireplace at the rear of the room, along with a dining table and matching chairs.

"Diego, who's done all this?" she asked in wonderment as she looked around.

He chuckled as he gently eased her to her feet. "Well, there's been myself and Felipe has helped but mostly it has been Estrella who has cleaned this place."

"Dios" she exclaimed as she moved around touching the furniture. "No wonder I hadn't seen Estrella lately, I thought she was spending time with Don Antonio."

Diego nodded. "Si she has, he was helping too." he replied.

"How many rooms have been done?" she asked as she finished her tour and came back to her husband.

"Only a couple, most of the rooms were in too bad a state just to redecorate like this. The kitchen is through that door and we have enough food for a couple of days." he pointed to the right hand side of the room. "Beyond the kitchen is the lavatory." he added before he took her hand in his. "Come, querida." he said softly.

Victoria felt another hot flush rise over her face as she realised what the other rooms would be and felt somewhat anxious as he lead them out of the living room and down a short hallway that had two doors on opposite sides to the other.

"This is the bathroom." he said as he opened the door and Victoria gasped at the sight of a large porcelain bathtub that was in the centre of the room, it was the largest bathtub that she had ever seen. There was also a small basin and several towels on rack.

"And this is the bedroom." he gave her a warm loving smile as he opened the other door and stepped back to allow his bride to move inside first.

She gasped once more in stunned surprise. She had not expected such luxury in the run down hacienda but Diego and Estrella had done wonders with the room. There was a low fire was burning in the corner fireplace which cast a soft glow over the entire room, a large tapestry hung on the far wall which gave the room a warm and cosy feeling, a large vase of red roses was sitting on a bench which held a water jug and basin, on the floor was a colourful rug and finally her eyes were drawn to the large bed and what covered it.

She gasped. "My grandmother's quilt." her voice trembled as tears of joy threatened to break out. "Oh Diego, it's beautiful." she turned to him as he slowly came towards her.

"Your beauty outshines everything in this room querida." he replied with love shining in his eyes but as he came towards her, his foot caught on the edge of the rug and uncharacteristically he stumbled and for the first time in his life, he totally lost his balance and fell towards Victoria and together they fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. A split second later the bed itself collapsed under them with a loud crack.

"Madre de dios." Diego muttered as he tried to get up but he saw Victoria shuddering. "Dios, Victoria, are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" he asked somewhat frantically as he tried to rise to his feet but failed.

Victoria's shudders became more violent and he was truly frightened now as he gently rolled her over trying to find where she had been injured but too his astonishment that instead of seeing a wound, his bride was in fact laughing.

"Victoria?" he frowned in confusion. "You're not hurt?"

All she could do was grasp at his arm as peals of laughter escaped from her lips and his mouth twitched not only with relief that she wasn't hurt but he also saw the funny side of it and before long they were both laughing aloud at their situation. Of all the things that he had hope for tonight, the bed breaking was not one of them.

Victoria controlled her laughter enough to say. "Oh Diego, I'm sorry but it's so funny. I mean after what happened to my dress, then your carriage had a broken axle and now this."

Diego chuckled. "They do say that bad things come in threes." he commented, which caused another round of giggles from his wife.

She made herself stop giggling but the laughter still blazed in her brown eyes. "Didn't you try it first to make sure it was okay?" she scolded as she watched her husband slowly and carefully eased himself off the broken bed.

He snorted as he helped her to her feet. "As a matter of fact, I did and it didn't break." He frowned at the sight of the bed, it had completely collapsed onto the floor. Dios, he so much wanted this night to be perfect for her, for both of them.

"Do you want to go back to the hacienda or even to my room at the tavern?" she quipped, she was still highly amused by all that had happened.

He shook his head and grinned. "Can you imagine what our family would say if they found out about this, I would never hear the end of it, especially from your brothers." he waved his hand at the bed causing Victoria to giggle again. "Besides, the tavern is full with guests too, so we would never have peace there. We'll just have to go somewhere else." he added as he pulled Victoria into his arms. "I'm sorry querida, I wanted it to be so perfect for you." he whispered regretfully.

Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "It is perfect Diego, I don't care were we are as long as we are together. I am willing to stay here if you are." she replied.

He frowned slightly. "But Victoria, the bed...I mean..it's on the floor..." It wasn't how he wanted to make love to her.

She gazed intently into his worried blue eyes. "We won't actually be on the floor, there's the mattress." she paused when she saw that he was going to protest. "Diego, do you really want to travel the rest of the night to find somewhere to stay." she said as she began to unbutton his vest.

He sighed as he shook his head, they had waited long enough and now that they are legally married, he didn't want to wait any longer and neither did Victoria judging by the way her nimble fingers had finished with the vest and were starting with the buttons on his shirt. He stopped her wondering hands for a moment. "Are you sure about this querida, we can go back to the hacienda and to my rooms." he whispered as he gently caressed her face with his fingers.

She leant into his caress. "I'm sure Diego. It's just the two of us here and there's no-one to interrupt us. It's perfect." she replied softly as she stood up on her toes and slowly, tenderly kissed him.

He moaned softly at the feel of her sweet lips against hers and pulled her closer. "I love you Victoria." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Diego." she replied as their kiss become more passionate, more demanding as they gave themselves over to that ancient dance known to lovers the world over.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Just over four months later Victoria was sitting in The Guardian Office watching her husband put the final touches to their weekly newspaper which was to be printed the following day. He wasn't getting much work done because he kept being distracted by the urge to touch her, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Normally he would have done that already but he needed to get the articles finished and that wouldn't happen while his wife was distracting him and since Felipe had left for Spain with Estrella a week after the wedding, he had no-one that he could trust with the typesetting so he had to do the time consuming work himself.

He missed Felipe terribly, he never knew just how large a part of his life his son had been. He still could see the look of excitement on Felipe's face when he had told him that he could go to Spain with his aunt and he knew then that he would never stop him from doing what he wanted. There had been a rush to get everything ready for their journey and they left six days after the wedding and with promises to look after each other and to write once they reached Spain. With tears in their eyes Diego and Victoria watched as the ship carrying Felipe and Estrella sailed away on their journey to Spain.

Victoria smiled to herself, she knew that her presence was distracting him from his work and she wanted to see how long it would take for him to say something. Either to stop what he was doing and close the office for some time alone together or whether he would tell her go away, in a polite way of course. She did have something to use against the second option, something that she knew for certain that would make him stop work.

Diego caught at the small, secretive smile on his wife's lips and finally gave into the temptation that he had been trying to ignore all morning. He knelt beside her chair and planted a hungry kiss to those sweet, delicious lips of hers. He couldn't help but moan softly as she kissed him back, matching his hunger with her own but he had to remember where they were and not to give in to what they both wanted. He couldn't believe that after four months of marriage, he still felt this way. He hoped that his desire for her would never fade.

With great reluctance, he pulled back. "Querida, as much as I would like to spend the whole day kissing you, I need to get the paper finished for tomorrow." his voice deep with his longing.

She smiled as she smoothed his moustache. "How much longer do you think you'll be?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Perhaps another hour or so and then I'm all yours." he promised with a gleam in his blue eyes.

Victoria felt a flush creep over her face, she couldn't believe that he still affected her like that and hoped that he always would. "Would you like me to go over to the tavern and see how the girls are going?" she asked sweetly.

Diego had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Well...The faster I can get this done, the sooner I can take you home."

She felt her face burn even more at his obvious desire to be alone with her. "That's true and the sooner I can tell you my news." she replied mysteriously as she stood up and walked to the door.

He frowned slightly. "Your news? What news do you have that...could...Querida?" his voice caught as a thought crossed his mind. "Querida...are you... I mean..." he dare not say the words in case it wasn't true. They had been married for four and half months now and both had been longing to complete their family with a child of their own.

Victoria smiled at him and decided to put him out of his misery. She moved to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Diego, I'm going to have a baby." she smiled lovingly up at him.

Diego stared down at her, speechless. "A...baby...we...you're...a baby." he stuttered.

She nodded. "Si, we are going to be parents."

He finally recovered from the shock. "I'm going to be a father." he said with beaming smile on his face as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Madre de dios, father will be most pleased about this."

She half-playfully slapped at his chest. "Well, I hope 'you' are pleased about this yourself." she scolded him.

He picked up her slight annoyance of his words and planted a tender kiss to her lips. "Of course, I'm pleased, more than pleased. I thrilled. Oh Victoria, it's wonderful, just marvellous." he pulled her into his arms for a tight embrace and for a long moment they just held each other before Victoria pulled away.

"Don't take too long with the paper Diego." she whispered as she kissed him lovingly.

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Do you really think that I could work on the paper now, I've just found out that I'm going to be a father! Madre de dios, the paper can wait a day or so. Lets go and tell father shall we?" he grinned as he took her hand and led her out of the door.

As they stepped out of the office together, they saw the dusty stagecoach from San Diego come rumbling into the plaza and stopped outside the tavern. They waited to see if there were any parcels to take back to the hacienda but Victoria saw two familiar faces emerge from inside the stage and grabbed tight to her husband's arm.

"Diego look, its Felipe and Estrella, they're back." she cried out in happiness as the young man came rushing up to her, while Estrella walked more sedately behind him.

Diego gaped as he saw his son hugging Victoria tightly. "Felipe." he whispered, his voice reflected his surprise, they weren't expecting them back for several more weeks but he didn't care, his son was home, where he belonged.

"Felipe." he said more louder as pulled his son into a fierce embrace. "Welcome back son, I've missed you."

"Father, I've missed you too." Felipe said with a large smile on his face.

Diego gaped at his voice. "Madre de dios, your speech has improved so much." he pulled him back into his arms for another fierce hug.

Estrella was hugging Victoria. "Oh I've missed this place Victoria, it feels good to be back." she said warmly.

Victoria nodded with smile. "How was your trip? and your aunt how is she?" she asked kindly.

Estrella sighed as she shook her head sadly. "She has gone from us now but I'm glad that I saw her one last time before she died."

Victoria squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry Estrella." she replied compassionately.

"Thank you Victoria" she replied a little sadly.

Victoria wanted to cheer her friend up. "I know someone who has missed you a great deal and he will be very pleased to see you back with us and I'm not talking about Diego." she added with a wink and she was surprised to see a blush creep over the older lady's face.

Estrella knew her face was burning, she couldn't believe that she was behaving like a schoolgirl with her first crush. "I've missed Antonio too Victoria." she replied softly.

"Estrella, it's wonderful to have you back. How was your journey?" Diego asked with a large grin on his face as he pulled the older lady into a warm embrace.

"Gracias Diego, it's great to be back and the journey was long as always but uneventful." she replied as she returned his embrace.

He nodded as he pulled back. "Si, it is a long trip from Spain to here. Shall we take you home?" he asked as he noticed that Felipe had retrieved their luggage.

Estrella frowned slightly. "Isn't today you get the paper ready?" she asked.

Diego shook his head and gave her with a warm smile. "The paper can wait a couple of days, our family is back together again and we should celebrate it."

Estrella felt tears well in her eyes, she had never felt so wanted, so loved than she did now. As much as she loved her mother and sisters, it never felt like this, so warm and loving, so accepting of others. 'Having family and friends is what life is really about' she thought to herself as she watched Diego and Felipe carry their luggage to the wagon behind The Guardian office before they hitched the horses and they all climbed aboard for the journey to the de la Vega hacienda.

* * *

><p>When they reached home and entered through the front door, Diego called out. "Father, father."<p>

Don Alejandro came around the corner. "Diego, what's wrong? I wasn't expecting you for hours..." whatever else he was going to say, was caught in his throat when he saw his grandson standing beside Diego with a large grin on his face. "Felipe! Madre de dios, you're back. I've missed you." he said as he strode over and pulled his grandson into a fierce hug that Felipe returned with equal strength.

"I've missed you too grandfather." Felipe said as they pulled apart.

Don Alejandro's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the younger man speak. "Dios, you are speaking so much better, I'm proud of you." he replied as he tussled Felipe's hair before he turned his attention to Estrella and pulled her into a loving embrace as well. "Welcome home Estrella." he said warmly.

Estrella smiled. "Gracias Alejandro, I feel as though this is my home now, part of the family."

Don Alejandro smiled re-assuringly. "You are part of our family Estrella, always."

Diego exchanged a look with Victoria and placed his arm around her waist. "Well our family is about to become larger, father." he said mysteriously.

Don Alejandro frowned slightly "What are you talking about son, have you found another lost soul?" again he was a loss for words as he saw Diego's hand resting lightly on his wife's stomach. He quickly glanced up at their happy faces and realised what it meant. "Madre de dios. NO! Are you?" and he began to smile.

Victoria smiled lovingly at her husband before she turned back to her father-in-law. "We're going to have a baby." she confirmed.

"Oh Victoria, Diego that's wonderful..Oh I'm so thrilled for you both." Estrella hugged them.

"Gracias Estrella." Victoria replied with tears in her eyes.

"Dios, I'm going to have a brother or sister." Felipe said in shocked amazement as he hugged his father.

Diego laughed as he held his son tight. "Si you will." he replied as they pulled apart and he finally turned to his father.

Don Alejandro had the largest grin on his face that Diego had even seen and felt hot tears burn his eyes at the absolute happiness that shone from the older man's eyes. It was a sight that he would never forget as his father pulled him into a fierce embrace. "My son, my son." he whispered as he tried to hold back his emotions, least he should be seen crying in public.

* * *

><p>A year later, the de la Vegas were once again in the mission chapel for a wedding. Diego sat beside Victoria, their hands clasped together while Don Alejandro sat on beside them holding onto their five month old daughter Magdalena. Victoria smiled to herself as she saw the tender love that her father-in-law was showing to her daughter as he quietened her down. She was amused that she often had to fight for her daughter's attention from not only her father, but also from her grandfather and brother. It seemed that the de la Vega men had all fallen under her baby daughter's spell, something which she knew all too well. She too had lost her heart from the very first moment she held her in her arms.<p>

Victoria brought her attention back to the present as Felipe escorted his aunt down the aisle and into the waiting arms of Don Antonio. They watched with happiness in their hearts and tears in their eyes as Estrella and Antonio repeated their vows. They all saw the love between the couple and were pleased that they had finally found happiness after being alone for so long.

As Estrella walked down the aisle with Antonio as her husband, she reflected on how she came to be here. If she had never left Cadiz to search for answers about her sister, she would never have met Herberto's brother, would never have travelled north to Guadalajara and then further north to San Diego and to find that article in the San Diego paper, would never have realised that her nephew had survived and never to have discovered love with a wonderful man. It was as though it had been fate for her to sail to the new world, to discover love and happiness that she never had.

Estrella stepped out into the clear, bright day on the arm of her husband and knew that she had finally found her place in life.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

A/N - Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for my story, I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I'm working on different story but it won't be ready until sometime in the new year.


End file.
